Torn (The Hobbit Fanfiction story)
by Jay Gatsby's Girl
Summary: Eraowia and Legolas are old lovers who were separated 15 years ago. When Eraowia is invited to join Thorin and Company on the Quest for Erebor, will she fall for the Dwarf king Thorin, or will she continue holding onto hope that she will see Legolas again?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolken.

Authors Note: This is the first chapter of the first ever Hobbit Fanfiction that I have ever written. Hang in there with me, comment about what you think please and the next chapter will be up soon :)

"Legolas, behind you." I whispered quietly as my boyfriend of three years looked around for me during our immature game of hide and seek.

As Legolas looked behind him, confusedly, I ducked back further behind the leaves of the tree that I was hiding behind... Not willing to give up my hiding spot quite yet.

I held back a laugh as Legolas looked totally lost looking for me. He must have not expected me, a mortal human woman to be able to climb a tree and stay so quiet. I realized this as I jumped down from the tree and landed right in front of my boyfriend.

Legolas looked very surprised as a smile crossed his face and he admitted, "You surprise me everyday human."

I smiled as my Elf boyfriend wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly against his lean, muscular body. He then leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on top of my head before he backed me away from him and leaned down, sealing my lips with his.

I kissed him back and as passionately as he kissed me.

When we pulled away, I smiled without saying anything as I took Legolas' hand in mine.

On the walk back to the caves, my mind wandered, getting lost in thought. I thought about how I would break the news to Legolas... The news that I would have to leave. The orders of my father were that I am to leave Mirkwood, leaving the Elves behind me, Legolas included. After I left Mirkwood, I was to return to Laketown and live with my own kind, humans. Even though Laketown was just East of Mirkwood... relatively close, I was to cut ties with Legolas, never to see him again after today. My father said that even though the Elves and Humans got along just fine, I needed to stop hanging around the elves so much... He said that I was starting to act too much like an elf. He most certainly didn't approve of me and the Elven Prince Legolas being in love. He insisted that it wouldn't last and I would only get hurt.

He was wrong though here it was 3 years later and me and Legolas were still going strong. Since... My dad realized that me and Legolas weren't going to break up easily, he came to the decision that this would be my last day in Mirkwood with Legolas... I had yet to tell Legolas about my departure still.

Picking up on my sudden quietness, Legolas squeezed my hand comfortingly as he looked over at me, "Are you alright Eraowia?"

I forced a smile, "Yea, I'm alright."

I wouldn't tell him yet, rather, I'd wait until sunset to prevent bringing sorrow during our last hours together.

Yes, there was only hours left that I had to spend with the love of my life, Legolas Greenleaf, and I knew that to leave him would be worse than dying.

Having been reassured that I was alright, Legolas nodded and all of a sudden scooped me up in his arms and ran the rest of the way back to the cave. He put me down by the riverbed that flowed past the side of the cave, our favorite spot in Mirkwood where we had sat and watched the sun disappear behind the trees numerous times.

He then gently put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up so that I was looking up into his brilliant crystal blue eyes. He smiled his smile that never failed to take my breath away as he said barely above a whisper, "I love you Eraowia Nazgûl."

I smiled, fighting away the tears that threatened to escape, "And I love you Legolas Greenleaf."

With that, Legolas captured my lips with his. I kissed him back and the kiss kept getting deeper and deeper. More heated and passionate. Legolas then pulled away and sat on the ground before going into a laying position with his bow beside him on the ground. He had his hands behind his head and his ankles crossed.

I watched him lovingly for a moment before I sat on the ground as well and then rolled over and positioned myself so that I was supporting my weight right over Legolas' elegant body.

He smiled at me and I smiled back as I lowered myself closer to him and crashed my lips gently to his. He kissed me back and then rolled us over so that he was now on top of me.

He kissed me deep and passionate, moans emitting from him as my hands tangled in his perfect blonde hair.

Before we went any further out in the open where anyone could walk up and see us, Legolas climbed off of me and resumed a sitting position.

I sat back up as well and faced him as I stared into his blue eyes that I could so easily get lost in. I questioned him, "Being an immortal, Legolas, what do you wish to accomplish in your never ending life?"

Legolas studied me for a moment before taking my hands in his own, "I wish, to make you happy to the best of my ability, from this day, and forever."

I offered a weak smile, "Im not immortal... I'm only human. I won't live forever."

Legolas said matter of factly, "You're only 22 right now... I have plenty of time to find a way to make you immortal like me, then we can live here in Mirkwood for all of eternity together."

The tears were getting harder and harder to fight now and finally, I let them slip.

Legolas looked at me with a look of concern etched across his face as he asked, "Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

I shook my head as I attempted to get my emotions under control but with no success, "Legolas, as much as I would love to live here with you for all of eternity... I can't." I paused and looked at the ground before making eye contact with the love of my life again, "Im leaving Mirkwood... tonight and I'm going back to live in Laketown with my people."

Legolas looked pain stricken at my words, even then, he tried to lighten the mood, "... But, you're coming back to visit me as often as you can... Right? I mean... you won't be there every morning when I wake up, but... you surely aren't leaving forever... we'll still see each other..."

I now had tears uncontrollably streaming down my face as I shook my head at Legolas' words, "No..."

I put a shaky hand on Legolas' cheek, softly cupping wis well defined jaw as I repeated myself, "No... I am leaving Mirkwood forever... I can't see you again after tonight... It's my fathers orders, I'm sorry... I'm so sorry."

Legolas put his and over mine on his face and slid my hand into his, holding it gently, he whispered, "You have to come back to me Eraowia."

I shook my head as I weakly stated, "I can't..." My hand dropped from Legolas' face and fell back into my lap in defeat, "My father won't allow it, and if I defy him, he has informed me that there will be consequences."

Legolas stated, "I don't care about the consequences, I'll find a way to see you."

I shook my head as I stood up shakily and Legolas stood up with me as I said, "My dad isn't an understanding man... cruel even... He has to be to separate us.. I'm afraid that his consequences would be too great to risk, if he took it too far, Legolas... you could be seriously harmed... You know about him killing my brother when he caught him in a lie. I don't even want to think about what he could do to you."

Legolas hesitated, "He couldn't kill me."

I shook my head, "No. He couldn't, he could steal cause you a great deal of harm though." I again attempted to corral my emotions, "In time, you'll find another woman to fall in love with.. Someone who makes you happy, someone else who loves you unconditionally.. You'll live for eternity here, with her. I know that until you find someone else, you'll be hurting but you'll get over it, and maybe, someday we'll see each other again. But until then... Goodbye Legolas Greenleaf."

Legolas looked at me with a pained expression as I spoke to him. Instead of saying anything else, I pressed my lips gently and passionately to his and savored the feeling of him kissing me back.

I knew that no mortal man would ever make me feel as strongly as I did to Legolas. My father seemed to think differently though since he demanded I only date human men as soon as I return to Laketown. To that I responded, that if he made me leave Legolas, I would never love again. My father hadn't had much of a reaction to that except saying that I would get over the elf eventually.

Legolas pulled reluctantly out of our passionate, meaningful kiss. He then said, looking right into my eyes, "You're wrong, I won't ever love another."

I smiled a sad smile as Legolas pulled out a necklace from his pocket and handed it to me. I gently took the necklace from him and looked at the Emerald encrusted leaf gem hanging on a silver chain. I flipped the gem over and looked at the engraving on the back of the leaf, it said in an elegant font, 'Legolas Greenleaf'.

I smiled as I closed it up tight in my hand.

I said as I reached up and cupped his jaw gently again, "I love you, Legolas. I'll never forget you."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

15 years later...

"Gandalf, I do wish you would tell me why exactly you want me to go to the Baggins house in the Shire. It's quite far away after all... when would you want me to depart from Laketown? I have no one to travel with."

Gandalf laughed slightly, "Dear Eraowia, calm down, you do not need to worry so much, you will be traveling to the Shire with me, on my horse Shadowfax, the Lord of all the horses. On Shadowfax, it will not take as long to reach the Shire as you think. Oh, and you are going to be leaving with me in thirty minutes, so pack what you need... and you are not to tell anyone of this trip what so ever. It's top secret."

I sighed, "You know how I hate it when you ask me for things at the last moment."

Gandalf flashed a knowing smile, "You may hate for me to ask things of you at the last minute, but you always have come through for me, you're a very reliable person after all... So what do you say? Are you coming or not?"

I took a deep breath before nodding decisively, "Yes, I'm coming."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Only a week passed since me and Gandalf left Laketown and we were now entering the Shire not far behind a group of dwarves.

We climbed off of Shadowfax and let the stunning white horse go off to do whatever horse Lords do at the entrance to the Shire. Me and Gandalf then began to walk to the Baggins house on foot.

Still the stubborn wizard refused to tell me what he wanted me to come to the Shire for. Every time I questioned him about it on the way here to the Shire, his response was always that I would find out what was going on soon enough.

This irritated me that I had no idea what would be waiting for me in the Shire, but there was no use arguing with a wizard. Especially not one that had a temper that could be so easily triggered as Gandalfs.

I walked alongside the grey-bearded wizard until we reached a small hobbit house with a green door.

The Dwarves that had arrived before us had already knocked on the door so we waited patiently behind them as a small hobbit opened the door to the house and the dwarves tumbled clumsily inside.

I didn't really listen as the dwarves introduced themselves, instead, I was too busy wondering what this meeting could possibly be about.

As I waited for the dwarves to finish their introductions, I reached into my pants pocket and grabbed the necklace that Legolas had given me 15 years ago, the last time I had ever seen him. I hadn't worn it much, but instead always kept it concealed in my pocket. The reason behind this was simply because I knew that if my father ever saw it he would undoubtedly get mad that I still had something that was a link to my memories with my elf prince.

I gripped the necklace tightly in my hand which was a nervous habit that I had developed. I stepped into the doorway of the house behind the group of dwarves and introduced myself to the little hobbit that stood in front of me, I guessed he was the host of the meeting.

I politely informed him as I reached my hand out for a handshake, "My names Eraowia Nazgûl, from Laketown. I do believe you to be the host of this meeting but I don't know your name?"

The hobbit looked surprised, as he accepted my offer for a handshake and said, "Im surprised to see a human woman here."

I cracked a smile, "Really?"

Bilbo nodded but his attention was broken from me as he looked over at his door as Gandalf stood in his doorway.

The hobbit walked away from me and went over to Gandalf, immediately accusing him, "Gandalf! So you're the one behind all of these surprise guests?"

Gandalf smiled and nodded slightly as he entered the house, hitting his head on the ceiling as he closed the door behind him.

Gandalf then responded with, "Im sorry to bombard you with these unexpected guests Bilbo, but the matter that is to be discussed tonight is very important and much needed."

Hearing the sound of Dwarves being rather loud, I entered Bilbos dining room and saw that a group of Dwarves were sitting at Bilbos table, stuffing their faces with food and drinking drinks until it ran down their beards. A disgusting sight really.

Not wanting to take part in the action, I stood against the wall by the end of the table and waited to be noticed. Dwarves glanced over at me, some smiled, and a young brown haired Dwarf came over to me for a moment, he was just slightly shorter than me and was fairly attractive. He introduced himself, holding out his hand for a handshake, "I'm Kili."

I smiled as I shook Kili's hand, "And I'm Eraowia."

Kili smiled before someone yelled his name and he sighed, apologizing, "Im sorry, my brother wants me, but I'll talk to you later?"

I smiled, nodding, "Of course."

Bilbo and Gandalf came into the room and Bilbo looked on in horror at what the Dwarves were doing, running around with his things and eating all of his food. Bilbo spoke up at the 12 rude dwarves, "My plates! Excuse me! Put that back. Put that back! please! ...Excuse me."

I continued standing in the corner of the room, not quite sure what to do with the situation at hand. I had always been an observer which what made me such a good judge of character.

As the Dwarves continued to move Bilbos things around and abuse objects, Bilbo spoke up again, "No... sorry, you'll have to take the chair back please. Really, it back...please, It's antique, no, don't sit on it! Thank you! That's an expensive book, please don't use it as a coaster. Please do put the map down...thank you."

Bilbo then sighed and ran his hands exasperatedly through his curly sandy brown hair as he sighed and watched the Dwarves.

I allowed a half smile at Bilbos efforts and I walked across the room to place my hand gently on the little hobbits shoulder as I said, "You're handling them well, but they're Dwarves, notoriously slightly rude." I cracked a smile at my own joke.

Bilbo smiled back at me as he laughed shortly before I removed my hand from his shoulder and resumed leaning against the wall.

Gandalf took a seat at the chair next to the one at the head of the table and began counting the dwarves, he then came to a conclusion, "Only 12 dwarves... We appear to be one dwarf short..."

A dwarf who I had heard be called Dwalin spoke up, "He's just running late after a meeting with our kin, he will be here soon."

Gandalf nodded at Dwalin, indicting that he acknowledged his reply.

The Dwarves began drinking more ale, making even bigger messes than what had already been made by them. Added on to that, they decided to have a burping competition that lasted for several minutes.

I looked over at Bilbo as the dwarves carried on with their burping and saw that Bilbo had a look of utter disgust on his face as he listened to the dwarves burp as loud as they possibly could.

Gandalf, noticing Bilbos look of disgust asked, "Bilbo, what's the matter?"

Bilbo asked in disbelief, "How can you not know whats bothering me. the matter is that I'm surrounded by dwarves, and a human woman even though she isn't harming anything. What are they doing here?"

Gandalf chuckled lightly, "They're not so bad once you get used to them."

Bilbo protested, "I don't want to get used to them. The state of my kitchen! There's mud trod into the carpet, they've pi-pillaged the pantry. I'm not even going to tell you what they've done in the bathroom; they've all but destroyed the plumbing. I don't understand what they're doing in my house!"

A dwarf called Ori spoke up and asked, "Um, what should I do with my plate?"

Fili offered, "I'll take your plate Ori."

I watched as Fili took the plate from Ori and threw it to Kili, who proceeded to throw it behind his back to be caught by Bifur, who was standing at the kitchen sink. All of the Dwarves then begin tossing the plates, bowls, and utensils around to each other, which eventually resulted in all the dishes in the sink, waiting to be washed. As dishware flew through the air, Gandalf ducked to avoid being hit.

As Bilbo again began protesting about the dwarves behavior, the dwarves at the tablet begin rhythmically drumming on the tablet with utensils and their fists.

Bilbo watched with growing annoyance if it was even possible for his annoyance to increase, "Please don't do that, the knives will be blunted!"

Bofur taunted, "Ooh, did everyone hear that? Bilbo here says we'll blunt the knives."

The dwarves then begin singing to the beat:

"Blunt the knives, bend the forks

Smash the bottles and burn the corks

Chip the glasses and crack the plates

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!

Cut the cloth and tread on the fat

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat

Pour the milk on the pantry floor

Splash the wine on every door

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl

Pound them up with a thumping pole

When you've finished, if any are whole

Send them down the hall to roll

...

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!"

All of that caused Bilbo to huff up in anger, but I smiled as he found that all of the dishes were stacked neatly and cleanly. The dwarves and Gandalf laughed at Bilbos reaction. Suddenly, there were three loud knocks on the door, and everyone fell silent.

At the three knocks, Gandalf announced, "He is here."

Kili opened the door and a tall, stocky built, handsome dwarf with long black hair stepped into the house...

That's when I admitted to myself that I was definitely checking him out. He was very attractive, and tall for a Dwarf, he looked to be about 5' 3"

The newly arrived dwarf then spoke in a husky voice, "Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice. Wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

Bilbo looked at Gandalf in disbelief, "There can't be a mark on the door, I had it painted only a week ago!"

Gandalf confirmed, "There is a mark on the door. I put it there myself to make the house easier to find. Bilbo Baggins, Eraowia Nazgûl, I introduce to you the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin Oakenshield... Thorin, then it hit me, I had heard about Thorin before. Of course not many people from Laketown knew who Thorin was, but I definitely recognized his name. Thorin Oakenshield was the son of Thrain, son of Thor, King Under the Mountain.

Thorin looked over at Bilbo and said "So, Bilbo here is the hobbit. I ask you, Mr. Baggins, how much fighting have you done?"

Bilbo looked confused, "I'm sorry?"

Thorin asked, "Do you prefer to fight with an axe or sword?"

Bilbo answered, "Well, I haven't really actually fought..."

Thorin sarcastically said, "That's what I thought. Looks like a grocer, not a burglar."

Thorin then approached me, and looked right into my eyes as he stated, "You're the human woman... So tell me, if you're to be our medic on this mission... What experience do you have?"

I reached into my pocket and gripped Legolas' necklace tightly, trying to ease some of my stress. I was pretty nervous right now, I was talking to the King Under the Mountain. Yes, he was very attractive, but right now, he was making me very nervous.

I did my best to act confident, "I treated the wounds of the elves in Mirkwood when they came back from fights... but if I may ask you a question, what is this mission you speak of?" I glanced over at Gandalf, "I have not been informed of it."

Thorin nodded, "I am displeased that you have helped the elves for they hadn't helped me when my people needed it... however I am pleased that you seem to have good experience in the medical field... So, I'll answer you're question with, the missions goal is to reclaim Erebor."

With that, everyone went back to the dining table and Thorin ate as conversation was made with him.

Dwalin asked, "So, what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?"

Thorin answered simply, "They will not come."

Thorin said in defeat, "They say this quest is ours alone."

I continued to stand leaning against the wall and listened as the dwarves murmured in disappointment.

Bilbo perked up slightly now that the dwarves were finally under control and asked, "You're going on a quest?"

Gandalf nodded and asked quietly, "Bilbo, do you have a candle I could use?"

As Gandalf took a map out of his pocket and spread it across the table, Bilbo sat a candle down by the map, creating more light for Gandalf.

Gandalf continued to speak, "Far to the East, there is a one solitary peak."

Bilbo observed from the map, "The Lonely Mountain."

Oin stated with a slight nod of his head, "Ravens have been seen flying to the mountain. When the birds go back to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

Bilbo questioned nervously, "What beast?"

That's when I spoke up, having heard about the dragon Smaug many times before through rumors circulating through Laketown, "The beast is the dragon Smaug."

When I said this, all of the dwarves turned in their seats and looked at me, acknowledging my presence.

Bofur nodded, confirming what I had said, "Yes, Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-"

Bilbo cut Bofur off, "I understand what a dragon is."

The dwarves then began yelling and proclaiming how they were ready to take down Smaug as I looked on at them, taking in that they had very little chance to settle score with Smaug.

Dori yelled, "Sit down!"

I stated to the company, my honest opinion, not caring about the reaction that I got, "Taking down Smaug would be hard enough with an entire army. We number just thirteen Dwarves, plus me and Gandalf... I haven't really gotten to know any of you, but it seems that you're not some of the best, nor brightest."

The dwarves began to protest, shouting things such as, "What did you say?" and, "How dare you insult us woman." Even, "Gandalf, what were you thinking inviting a woman on this mission anyways?"

Thorin then yelled, his anger beginning to boil as the dwarves continued to protest, "Silence! Eraowia is correct, you dwarves are not the smartest nor the brightest, half of you don't have brains enough to even be on this mission!" He made eye contact with me before continuing on, his voice lowering somewhat, "Now, I'm sure that Gandalf wouldn't have invited Eraowia on this mission of he thought she wouldn't be of help. I expect all of you to treat her as an equal."

I nodded at Thorin in thanks in which he acknowledged with a nod of his own.

Gandalf nodded in thanks, "Thank you Thorin." Though he did not give the dwarves the satisfaction of answering the questions that were thrown his way.

Kili continued the topic about dragon slaying, "Like you said we have Gandalf. I'm sure he's killed hundreds of dragons in his time."

Gandalf started coughing embarrassedly on his pipe. The dwarves then began arguing about the number of dragons that Gandalf had probably killed in his time. Thorin then jumped up in anger and bellowed, quieting the other dwarves, "Shazara! If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumours have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!"

At Thorin's speech, all the dwarves began to cheer in excitement until Balin spoke up, "But with the front gate sealed, we have no way into the mountain."

Gandalf said gently, "That, is no longer entirely true."

Following what he said, Gandalf gently laid a dwarvish made key on the table, causing Thorin to look at it in wonder as he asked, "How have you come by this?"

Gandalf answered, "It was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now."

With that, Gandalf proceeded to hand the elegant looking key to Thorin who took it gently in his hands.

Fili stated, "If there is a key, that means there has to be a door."

Gandalf nodded, "There is, if we can find it, the hard thing is that dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The trick to opening the door lies hidden somewhere in this map however, I am not able to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can. This mission will require great strength and more than a small amount of courage. But, as long as we are careful and clever, I believe it can be done."

Ori then asked, "That's why we need a burglar, so Bilbo, are you a good one?"

Bilbo stuttered, "Me... a good burglar?.. I haven't stolen anything in my life."

Balin sighed, "I agree with Bilbo I'm afraid that Bilbo is hardly burglar material."

Dwalin seconded that statement, "Aye, I agree, the wild is no place for gentle Shire folk."

Gandalf pointed out,"Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage. You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. You must trust me on this."

Thorin, trusting Gandalf's word nodded and said, "Very well, give him the contract."

The contract was given to Bilbo who looked over it thoroughly.

Balin then looked over at me which I was still leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, clutching Legolas' necklace, hardly making a sound. He offered a kind smile as he informed me, "Eraowia, please wait for your contract as I make some changes, I had not written the contract for a human woman."

I smiled and nodded my head in acceptance, "Of course."

Balin then smiled slightly as he picked up a quill pen beside him and began revising my contract.

Bilbo, who was still reading through the terms of his contract, spoke up as he read, "Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including but not limited to lacerations ... evisceration … incineration?"

Bofur nodded with a careless expression, "Yes, Smaug will melt the flesh of your bones. There will be a quick flash of light, followed by searing pain, then Poof! you'd turn into a pile of ash."

Bilbo looked absolutely terrified as he shook his head and said, "And I think I'm going to faint..."

The small hobbit then fell over backwards, completing the action of fainting.

Gandalf chuckled slightly at the sight as he said, "Way to go Bofur."

As Bilbo was picked up and carried to his arm chair by Gandalf, Balin approached me and handed me my contract, kindly saying, "Please do look over this thoroughly, I do believe that I have changed everything appropriately. Sign it if you find the terms acceptable and once you sign it please turn it into Thorin."

I nodded as I took the contract, "I'll do just that Balin, thank you."

The dwarf smiled and nodded before I made my way back to the dining table and began to read over the contract.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolken.

Authors Note: Thank you to all who are taking the time to read the second chapter of this fanfic, I very much appreciate it. Please tell me what you think so far in the comments. I will update with a new chapter as soon as possible. :)

Chapter 2:

I looked up as I saw Bilbo walk away down the hall out of the corner of my eye, looking rather upset and maybe even slightly shaken. I then heard Balin and Thorin talking in quiet voices that I could barely pick up on, Balin spoke, "Unfortunately it seems that we have lost our burglar. In the end though, it might be best, what is a group like us doing, going out to fight Smaug anyways?"

Thorin reassured Balin, "There are a few warriors amongst us."

Balin muttered, "Yes, but old warriors."

Thorin admitted, "I would rather take all of these dwarves here with me than a whole army. You know why? When I called upon them, they came. They all have loyalty. Honor. A willing heart. Every one of them, I can ask no more than that."

Balin pointed out, "You don't have to do this, Thorin. There is a choice that can still be made. You've done honorably by our people. You have put everything into building a new life for us in the Blue Mountains, which is undoubtably a life of peace and plenty. That, is worth more than all the gold imaginable in Erebor."

Thorin shook his head as he held up the key to Erebor that Gandalf gave him only hours earlier as he said, "This key was my grandfathers, then it was my fathers, now it is mine. Both my father and grandfather had a great dream that the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice, Balin. Not for me."

Balin lowered his voice, clearly respecting Thorins choice, "Then we will see it done."

As I finished reading over my rather lengthy contract, I watched as the dwarves all gathered in the living room. I signed my name on the dotted line at the bottom of the contract, somewhat worried about my fate, not that I would let it show.

Once I had finished signing my name on the contract, I rolled it up like it had been before and got up from the table with my contract in hand and started toward the family room where Thorin was standing, smoking his pipe with the other dwarves.

I stopped and stood by Gandalf though who was standing with his back against the living room wall when the dwarves began humming, not wanting to create an awkward situation for myself.

Thorin then began to sing in his deep gravely voice:

"Far over the misty mountains cold"

The rest of the dwarves then joined in singing:

"To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To find our long-forgotten gold

The pines were roaring on the height

The winds were moaning in the night

The fire was red, it flaming spread

The trees like torches blazed with light"

Once the dwarves obviously heartfelt song ended, I stepped forwards from Gandalf and went over to where Thorin was standing.

I informed Thorin as I held out my contract to him, "I've signed my contract, I will be ready to leave with all of you as soon as you're ready to."

Thorin nodded at me approvingly as he took my contract and looked to see that my signature was at the bottom. When he saw that I had indeed signed the paper properly, he made eye contact with me and informed me, "Good, we will leave at the break of dawn in the morning. I will see you then Ms. Nazgûl. For now though, you should rest, we have a long journey ahead of us."

I smiled slightly as I said, "Thank you and goodnight."

"""""""""""""""""""""""

I rode along with the dwarves on a pony as we exited the Shire without Bilbo. Gandalf had apologized earlier that he didn't have a full sized horse for me to ride, I shrugged it off without a care though. I was 5'2" which was rather on the short side for a human, I didn't care though. I had always liked being short, I didn't have to duck under branches as much.

I smiled as I thought about the memories that I had shared with Legolas so vividly. There was several times that we would be walking through the forest of Mirkwood that Legolas would hit his head on a low branch of a tree. I would always laugh as I walked under the branch that had hit him effortlessly. Then it would turn into a playful argument between us that he was too tall and I was too short.

Some might think that it was unhealthy for me to still have hope that I would see Legolas one day after 15 years of us being apart, because it meant that I hadn't moved on.

Some people I talked to though would smile and tell me that I am the most hopeful person that they have ever met in their lives.

I was distracted from my thoughts as I heard someone yelling, "Wait! Wait!"

The dwarves and Gandalf and me then stopped our ponies. Bilbo caught up to them and then handed Balin the contract.

Bilbo announced,"I signed it!"

Balin took the contract and inspected it before smiling at Bilbo.

Balin then handed Thorin the contract and smiled again at Bilbo,"Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Excitement circulated throughout the group.

After Thorin looked the contract over for himself, still not looking impressed, he said,"Give him a pony."

Bilbo shook his head and protested, "No, that-that won't be necessary, I-I'm sure I can keep up on foot, after all I-I've done my fair share of walking on trips, I even got as far as Frogmorton once-"

As we rode on on our steeds, bags of coins were tossed around, some to me and some to Gandalf, causing laughter from some of the dwarves as the bags were tossed around.

Bilbo asked in confusion, "What's going on?"

I rode up next to Bilbo as I answered his question, "Oh, there were several bets made about wether you would show up or not... lucky for me and Gandalf, you joined us and earned us money."

Bilbo smiled slightly, "You deserve it I suppose, Gandalf too, since you aren't the ones that trashed my house last night."

I laughed slightly, "The mess is cleaned up and nothing was broken."

Bilbo nodded in agreement and at that, I slowed my pony and let myself fall to the end of the line where I could ride hopefully without anyone talking to me and distracting me from my thoughts.

Bilbo then sneezed loudly before explaining to anyone who cared, "Ohh. I'm having a reaction to all this horse hair."

My attention now on Bilbo, I watched as he frantically searched his pockets for something. He then announced in a panicked tone, "Wait! We have to turn around."

Everyone stopped their ponies and most turned around to look at Bilbo, with annoyed looks on their faces as they protested.

Gandalf then asked, "What's the matter Bilbo?"

Bilbo sighed exasperatedly, "I forgot my handkerchief."

Bofur, hearing what Bilbos problem was, tore a price of cloth from the bottom of his tunic, tossing it to Bilbo and saying generously, "Here! Use this."

Bilbo caught the rag and looked at it in disgust. The dwarves then began to laugh and continue their journey.

Gandalf sighed as he attempted to explain to Bilbo, "You'll have to manage without a good many of things, handkerchiefs included before we reach our journey's end. Your home is what you're accustomed to, but it is now behind you; the world is ahead."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As the day progressed, we had passed many beautiful sites, riding along with several conversations circulating through the group.

Soon, Kili came to ride beside me on his pony and started the conversation with a smile as he reminded me, "I told you we would talk later."

I smiled back at Kili, "Yes you did, that was yesterday though, I was beginning to think that you had forgotten."

Kili shook his head as he reassured me, "I certainly did not forget... you're not much of a talker, are you?"

I shook my head, "No, I've always been more of an observer. I like to stand back and take things in before I join in on things."

Kili nodded, "That's reasonable, could help you up stay out of trouble I guess."

I smiled, "Yea, it does, it's helped me to become a better judge of character."

Kili pointed out, "Well, if you're taking the time to talk with me, I'm guessing you've decided that I'm an alright dwarf to hang out with... right?"

I laughed as I joked, "Ehh... maybe.." I laughed as Kili looked at me, trying to decide if I was being serious. I reassured him as I calmed my laughing, "I'm joking. Yes, you seem like a good enough dwarf to hang out with."

Kili smiled, relieved that I admitted to liking his company.

I then heard Thorin call to Kili, "Kili, come up here, I want to talk to you."

Me and Kili both looked at Thorin who was traveling at the front of the line and Kili nodded, signaling to Thorin that he was coming.

Thorin nodded back before turning around on his pony again and facing straight forwards.

Kili then looked at me, making eye contact as he excused himself, "Im sorry, I should probably go see what my uncle wants."

I nodded understandingly, "It's alright." I smiled slightly, "I'll talk to you later."

Kili smiled, "Definitely." With that, he rode up to the front of the line to talk to Thorin.

For the rest of the day, I traveled in the back of the line alone in silence, quickly slipping into and getting lost in thought. thoughts about the past came to me, memories of Legolas.

*Flashback*

I smiled a sad smile as Legolas pulled out a necklace from his pocket and handed it to me. I gently took the necklace from him and looked at the Emerald encrusted leaf gem hanging on a silver chain. I flipped the gem over and looked at the engraving on the back of the leaf, it said in an elegant font, 'Legolas Greenleaf'.

I smiled as I closed it up tight in my hand.

I said as I reached up and cupped his jaw gently, "I love you, Legolas. I'll never forget you."

I had arrived back in my hometown, Laketown two days later. I had entered the town in tears, several people rushing up to me to ensure that I wasn't physically hurt do to the amount of tears I managed to produce.

Truth was, I had half the mind to commit suicide the night before I arrived back at Laketown. Legolas would never know what had happened to me since he wasn't allowed to see me anyways. The only thing that had prevented me from ending my own life was the hope that I might one day see my lover again.

My lover who ruled my soul, clouded my mind and owned my heart. Legolas Greenleaf. Even though I knew that the chance of seeing him again was slim, I was willing to stay alive for that chance.

That is how I found it in me to continue on and return to Laketown.

After pushing a number of people away, I made my way through the small old style, trade centered town and to my home that I hadn't lived at in nearly 3 years.

I slowly climbed up the creaky steps to the front door and stood there until I could get my crying under control. I wiped my tears away and then began taking deep, steady breaths to try to calm myself down.

I stuck my hand in my pocket and clutched Legolas' necklace tightly in my hand to try to calm myself. When I had myself under control, I slowly turned the handle on the door, pushing it open to be greeted by the musky smell of pipe smoke.

I entered the house and closed the door behind me. I looked around for a few minutes until my dad came into the room with a half smile as he greeted me as if he hadn't forced me to come home, "Ah, Eraowia sweetheart, I've cleaned your room for you, feel free to get settled in again. This is after all, where you belong... not with the elves in Mirkwood."

I shot my dad a hateful glance as I said in almost a growl, "I hate you."

My father seemed to let that comment slide without even recognizing it as he shrugged, "Well, you'll get over it, I know you think you're so fond of the Elven Prince, but you'll find a man here in Laketown, one that will make you forget about the elf."

I stepped closer to my dad, challenging him on his beliefs, "I know for a fact that I'm in love with Legolas, you can use his name instead of calling him 'the elf' all the time. And there is no man in all the world that can compare to Legolas' bravery, intelligence, and magnificence in all of Middle Earth. You. Know. Nothing."

At my words my father seemed taken back. And after I said those words, I ran upstairs to my room, again, a sobbing mess.

*End of Flashback*

Every once in a while I glanced up the line at my new friend, Kili. Though I always found it that my gaze would always drift towards the right, focusing on the King Under the Mountain, none other than Thorin Oakenshield.

A few times, Thorin would turn around and catch me looking at him and I would hold his gaze for a second before looking away.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The company choose a campsite for the night near the edge of a cliff when the sky began growing dark. We all fixed ourselves spots to sleep for the night and after I had fixed my spot next to Kili's bed, I looked over to see Thorin standing very close to the edge of tge cliff.

He was looking out at the landscape ahead of him with the moonlight shining around his figure, giving him a magnificent look. I decided to try to talk to him. I approached Thorin, coming to stand by him and announcing my presence with, "The landscape looks beautiful, even in the night."

Thorin then looked over at me and nodded slightly, "Yes, it is... Shouldn't you be getting over there with the others and sitting up a spot to sleep?"

I then informed him, "Yea, but I already have my spot made."

Thorin nodded again and then unexpectedly asked me, "Do you have a thing for Kili?"

I faulted for a second, surprised by Thorins question, "Wh-What? No... no. I don't have a thing for Kili. It's just the only one I knew who is here was Gandalf, and then Kili started talking to me... we've become friends, I think, me and Kili have. Only friends though, I assure you, nothing more."

Thorin nodded at that, "Good."

I hesitated, not knowing what to say after Thorins short response. I honestly wondered why Thorin seemed to be so bothered about the idea of him thinking that I could like Kili. I didn't like Kili for more than a friend, and that was the honest truth. I hadn't had a boyfriend for 15 years, having refused to go out with every guy my father attempted to set me up with.

I then asked Thorin, "Why, would it bother you if I liked Kili?"

Thorin answered, "Honestly, it would."

I looked at the king in confusion, "Why?"

Thorin then stated, "I do not have to explain my reasonings to you, human."

With that, Thorin walked back over to the company and laid down in the spot he had fixed to sleep in.

Soon, after looking out over the cliff for a few minutes, I also retreated back to the spot that I had made to sleep in. I did not lay down though, instead, I sat with my back against the wall of stone behind me.

Kili soon came over to sit beside me with a smile, causing me to smile back at the kind hearted dwarf.

Kili then asked me, "So what was that between you and Thorin?

I shrugged, "I don't really know, he just looked so alone standing on the edge of the cliff so I went over to talk to him and then all of a sudden he started questioning me about you."

Kili asked curiously, "What about me?"

I answered him, "He... He wanted to know if I liked you... for more than a friend and I honestly told him that I didn't."

Kili perked up then and informed me, "He asked me if I had a thing for you too on the way here, that's what he wanted to talk to me about when he had me ride in the front of the line beside him. I told him that I only saw you as a friend and he said 'good'. He wouldn't explain to me why that was good."

After thinking for a moment, I said, "Yea, that's like what he said to me too... he said that he don't have to explain his reasonings to me."

Kili sighed, "Well, it could be something, or it could be nothing."

I nodded, "True, we're probably over thinking it."

Kili agreed, "Probably."

Time passed as me and Kili sat and talked about different things. After about 30 minutes had gone by, me, Kili, Fili, Gandalf and Bilbo were the only ones still awake.

To entertain ourselves, we all watched in disgust as Gloin slept, watching as tiny flying insects kept getting sucked into his mouth every time he inhaled, and expelled when he exhaled. Bilbo, getting to disgusted, got up and made his way over to his pony, giving her an apple.

As I was talking to Kili, and now also talking to Fili, I heard a scream. Everyone else must have heard it too because all conversation stopped immediately as everyone sucked in a breath of fear.

Bilbo was the first one to speak, asking,"What was that?"

Kili and Fili answered at the same time, "Orcs."

At the mention of Orcs, another scream echoed through the darkness of the night.

When the word Orcs was said, Thorin woke up immediately and looked around.

Bilbo questioned, "Orcs?"

Fili nodded as he explained to the uneducated about the wilderness Bilbo, "They're known as throat-cutters. There has to be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are notorious to be crawling with them."

Kili added to what Fili had said, "They strike in the night, when everyone's asleep. They're quick and quiet, no time for screaming, just lots of blood."

Bilbo looks away with a panicked and fearful look on his face at Fili and Kili's description about the so called throat-cutters. Fili and Kili then looked at each other and began laughing.

Thorin looked at Fili and Kili sternly as he challenged, "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Kili said trying to defend him and his brothers actions, "Im sorry, we didn't mean it like that."

Thorin retorted bitterly, "No, of course you didn't. You know nothing of this world."

Thorin then walked off to the edge of the cliff and looked out over the valley again as Balin walked up to Fili and Kili. Fili, Kili and I all stood at Balins presence out of respect.

Balin then spoke, "Don't mind him. Thorin just has more of a cause than most to despise orcs. After the dragon conquered the Lonely Mountain, King Thror attempted to reclaim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria. Unfortunately, our enemy had got there first. Moria was taken by legions of Orcs lead by the most vile of all their race. The Defiler, Azog. The giant pale Orc had sworn to wipe out the entire line of Durin. He then began by beheading the King, Thror. Thrain, Thorin's father, was driven into madness by grief. He then went missing, he was most likely taken prisoner or killed, we still do not know to this day. We were leaderless, with defeat and death upon us. That is when I saw him a single young dwarf prince facing down the Pale Orc. Thorin then stood alone against this foul and terrible foe, his armor destroyed …having nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog learned a lesson that day, a lesson that the line of Durin would not be so easily destroyed."

Balin paused for a moment to clear his throat before continuing with the story, "We then managed to drive the orcs back. Our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, no song, that night, for our dead were beyond the count of grief. Very few of us had survived. As I wept with the remaining dwarves, I looked over at a bloodied and dirty Thorin, standing, being framed by the sunlight while holding into his oaken branch. That's when I thought to myself, there is one who I could follow. There is one I could call King."

Everyone in the company was now awake and listening to Balins amazing story. I watched as Thorin turned away from the view beyond the cliff and walked between the company who were staring at him in awe and to the fire.

I asked curiously,"But what happened to the pale orc?"

Thorin answered my question simply, "He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago."

After Thorin answered my question that everyone was most likely wondering about, he looked around at the company before suggesting, "It's late and we need to get some sleep enough to be up and moving at the break of dawn."

There were murmurs of agreement before everyone went back to their places to sleep.

I also went back to where I had fixed to sleep for the night and laid down in the spot, struggling to get comfortable.

Kili soon came and laid down in his chosen spot beside me as I drifted off to sleep.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As I awoke, I felt two strong arms around me, startled, I opened my eyes quickly and saw that I was pulled tight against Kili's chest as he slept.

I heard laughter and looked over to the direction that it was coming from to see the rest of the company laughing at me and Kili. Except for Thorin of course who looked on at us in disapproval.

Embarrassedly, I nudged Kili and he woke up, opening his eyes, he asked me as I pushed myself away from him and stood up, "Whats going on?"

I informed him as I dusted the dirt off my clothes, "What was going on was that you decided some point in the night that it would be acceptable for us to cuddle partners."

The company laughed at that and I chuckled slightly as well, knowing that must have been an amusing sight to see, especially when I realized what was going on.

Kili then stood up as well, dusting his own clothes off before waking up entirely and coming to his full senses. He then apologized to me, "My sincerest apologies Eraowia, I'm sorry."

I let a smile form on my lips as I accepted his apology, "It's alright Kili, just don't let it happen again."

Kili nodded, still blushing slightly in embarrassment, "Understood."

Thorin then spoke up, "Good. Now that everyone's up and... situations have been settled, lets move on."

As the day progressed on, we rode through a unacceptably muddy forest with rain pouring down from the sky relentlessly soaking everyone in the company. We were all miserable and cold, wanting nothing more than to find a dry, safe place to rest and go to sleep. At least, that's what I had heard from several complaining dwarves plus one hobbit.

Dori pleaded uselessly, "... Gandalf, can't you please do something about this deluge?"

Gandalf stated irritably, "It is raining, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. To change the weather of the world, you need to find yourself another wizard."

Bilbo questioned out of curiosity, "Are there any other wizards?"

Gandalf nodded, "Yes, we total five in number. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the White. Then there are the two Blue Wizards... you know, I've actually come to have forgotten their names."

Gandalf continued, "The fifth wizard would be Radagast, the Brown."

Bilbo questioned further,"Is he a great Wizard?"

Gandalf nodded, "He is a very great wizard, in his own sort of way. He's a gentle soul who would choose the company of animals over others. He watches over the vast forest lands to the East, doing his best to keep the forest safe from evil."

As the traveling continued, the rain continued and as the rain continued, the company continued to get grumpier and tired. This resulted in practically no conversations going on, at least not ones that lasted long or were important in any way.

I looked around me at the great trees that grew from the ground which made to form the forest. The trees ranged from small to large, young to old, healthy to sick.

The path we traveled on was worn down, still being muddy past what anyone would have liked. As the ponies picked up their hooves, a suction formed in the mud and made a popping sound, sending mud spraying whenever a pony was successful if freeing its hooves.

After we traveled somewhat longer, we arrived at an old run down farm house which looked suitable to stay at for the night. I was about to speak up but Thorin beat me to it as he announced, "We'll camp here for the night."

He then looked around at the company and ordered, "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies and make sure that you don't leave them by themselves."

Thorin then made another order, "Oin, Gloin, you two start a fire."

With that, Oin and Gloin went off to start the fire that Thorin had requested.

Gandalf advised, "I think it would be much wiser for us to move on. We could make for the Hidden Valley and stay there."

Thorin objected, "I have told you time again Gandalf, I will not go near that place."

Gandalf questioned Thorins decision, "Why not? The elves would help us. We could get food, rest, advice. We could even dry off and warm up."

Thorin stated plainly,"I do not need anything from the elves."

Gandalf argued, "We have a map that we cannot seem to decipher. Lord Elrond could read it for us."

Thorin questioned in disbelief, "Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

As I stood by Kili's side, I did not know whose side to choose, that of Thorins, or that of the Elves. From what Thorin spoke, it sounded like he had reason enough to not want anything to do with the elves. However though, all my experiences with the elves were positive, they had always been there for me and had always treated me with kindness. So, that was when I decided that I would choose neither side in this argument, but stay quiet as Thorin and Gandalf continued their argument.

Gandalf pointed out, "You are neither of them, you do not need to pretend so. I also did not give you that map and key only for you to hold on to the past."

Thorin retorted, "I did not know that they were yours to keep."

With that final argument winning comment of Thorins, Gandalf stomped off angrily.

Bilbo, who had not been listening to the argument like most of the rest of the company, came back from petting his pony and asked concerned as he saw Gandalf leaving, "Gandalf, where are you going?"

Gandalf responded with, "To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense."

Bilbo then asked, "Who's that?"

As Gandalf continued to leave, he announced, "Myself, Mr. Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

Bilbo then asked after Gandalf left, "What just happened? Why did Gandalf leave?"

I sighed as no one else attempted to explain what had happened to the confused hobbit, "Gandalf wants to seek out help from the elves but Thorin don't want to... so therefore they got in an argument and now, Gandalfs gone and we're staying here."

Thorin came over and asked, his rage still not having dwindled yet, "And who do you agree with, Eraowia?"

I stuttered as I thought for an answer, "W-Well I definitely see the points both of you made, so really, I'm not choosing a side on this about not wanting help from Elrond..."

Thorin looked at me in anger as he raised his voice, "Do you suggest we move forwards then also?"

I shook my head, this time siding with Thorin, "No, I believe that given the circumstances, taking a break for the night here is necessary."

Thorin nodded at my statement, his anger lowering and his voice lowering with it as he said, "Wise choice."

Thorin then walked off probably to go think about how much he hated the elves, which wasn't new to anyone here. I watched him as he walked back into the woods, going who knows where.

Hours passed without any excitement and it soon began to grow dark. I began to get concerned that the sun was setting but yet there was still no sign of Thorin.

Bilbo spoke up, "He's taken a while."

I asked, wondering of the hobbits concern was the same as mine, "Who?"

Bilbo answered, "Gandalf."

I shrugged, "He's a wizard after all, he'll show up when he shows up... The one I'm concerned about is Thorin, he's been gone a while as well..."

Bilbo shrugged slightly, "I'm sure he's fine Eraowia."

I shook my head slightly as I responded to Bilbo with a calm tone to my voice, "You know, Bilbo, Im not entirely sure that he is fine. I don't know him very well but I don't think him someone to abandon us for hours and not return at dusk... something could have gone wrong... I'm gonna look for him."

I started towards the woods in the direction I saw Thorin go as Bilbo asked, "You're looking for him even after he yelled at you?"

I gave the hobbit a curt nod, "Someone has to, it won't be Thorin and Company without Thorin. Plus, he has the key to Erebor, and the map, there's no way we will get into Erebor without those."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolken.

Authors Note: Thank you so much for sticking with this story so far, it's very much appreciated. I've decided to do a little something where you can ask any of the characters in this story a question, (it doesn't have to be appropriate) and their answer will be posted up here the next chapter. This will go on for all of the chapters.

Please enjoy reading the third chapter! :)

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

With that said, I continued towards the thick trees of the muddy forest and once I entered the forest, I realized that the trees blocking most of the sky made it even darker.

On guard, I walked on looking left and right for any signs of danger and any signs of Thorin. As I walked through the muddy forest, pulling my boots from the suction of the mud every time I took a step I stayed on guard.

I could hear the sounds of the nocturnal creatures lurking through the forest in the dark causing me to be on edge. Every once and a while an owl would hoot, making me jump slightly, alerting me of its presence.

Finally, as I walked further into the woods, I saw a faint glow of a light shining ahead. Realizing it could be where Thorin was, I made my way to the light, soon coming across a river. The light was further down the river bank so I walked in that direction until I could make out the shape of Thorin sitting by the side of the river shirtless in the light that the lantern sitting on a rock put off.

I studied Thorin as he sat on the edge of the river bed, leaning back, supporting himself with his elbows. His ankles were crossed and he was looking up at the sky, looking like he was finally relaxed.

I spoke quietly, making my presence known to the Dwarf King, "Thorin?"

Thorin snapped out of his seemingly trance-like state as he looked over at me and stood up to his full height while questioning as he grabbed his armor off a nearby rock, "Eraowia? What are you doing here?"

I came to stand in front of the leader of the company before I answered rather hesitantly, "I came to look for you."

Thorin questioned me defensively, "What made you think I needed looking for? Do you not think I can take care of myself?"

I shook my head, communicating to Thorin that I wasn't implying that he couldn't care for himself, "I just didn't know why you weren't back yet, it's getting dark and I was kind of worried about you." I allowed my gaze to quickly and discretely trail over his shirtless body. I quickly took in the pronounced muscles of his stomach and chest before darting my eyes back up to meet his.

Thorin scoffed as he gruffly informed me, "I am aware of the state of the sky, you needn't worry about me."

I questioned further, ignoring Thorins slight attitude, "What were you thinking about?"

Thorin shook his head as he put his armor back on and grabbed his tunic off of a large rock beside him, "It is none of your concern."

I sighed, "Look Thorin, I don't doubt you can take care of yourself for even one second... I just think that maybe it would do you good to talk to someone when something's weighing on you, get it off your chest, it doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself. It don't mean that at all."

Thorin then put on his tunic before stating in a gruff tone, "That's what Balins for."

I questioned, "Then why aren't you talking to Balin? I know something's bothering you Thorin or you wouldn't have left like you did."

Thorin raised his voice, "You do not know what I would do. You do not know me." He then lowered his voice again as he added, "And what troubles me is none of concern to Balin."

I nodded slightly as I admitted, "You're right Thorin, I do not know you... but I do know it is not good to keep feelings bottled up."

To that, the King Under the Mountain had no response.

I then continued, "Finish getting dressed and lets go back to camp, those dwarves of yours will get out of control without you around and we both know that."

To this, Thorin nodded slightly in agreement and I could have sworn that I saw the faintest smile cross his lips.

Thorin then finished getting dressed and in silence, we began to make our way back to camp together.

Having never had alone time like this with Thorin before, let alone not having talked to him much, so far, I felt slightly uncomfortable alone in the dwarfs presence.

Luckily, it was him who broke the silence as we trekked tiredly through the mud back towards camp. Thorin asked, "Why was it you that came to look for me?"

I shrugged, "No one else said anything and I thought you would have been back by dusk so I took it upon myself to search for you."

Thorin nodded slightly, "I see, though it was foolish of you to be in the forest at this dark hour without a source of light. Do you think not?"

I shook my head, "No, I know I should have had a lantern... It was foolish of me."

Thorin nodded in agreement to my admittance, "It was indeed."

It had gotten even darker as we progressed back to camp, the only way we could see three feet ahead of us was by the light of the lantern Thorin carried.

We traveled along in silence, that was, until we reached the camp only to find that no one was there.

I asked panicked as Thorin stayed silent, most likely thinking about the situation, "Where could they be?"

Thorin didn't answer right away but remained silent until we heard voices coming from the direction the ponies has been tied up in. Instead though of the voices we had become accustomed to hearing, there was new voices speaking and they didn't exactly sound like the friendly type.

Thorin ordered me, lowering his voice, "Come with me."

I nodded as I followed the dwarf king quickly to where the ponies had been tied up. I immediately realized there were only 12 ponies grazing peacefully instead of 16. If Thorin noticed this to, I did not know as he said nothing and I didn't feel entirely comfortable in breaking the silence that lingered between us.

Instead of making my nervousness known to Thorin, I quietly slipped my hand into my pocket, clutching Legolas' necklace tightly. To calm myself even further, I thought about the caring blue eyes of my former lover, if he still loved me or if he had moved on, I did not know. It was those thoughts that had kept me awake at night ever since I saw him for the last time 15 years ago.

I was torn from my thoughts as more voices sounded, not bothering to be quiet in the hours of the night.

Thorin then reached a conclusion, "Trolls."

I nodded reluctantly, having been disappointed to be broken from my thoughts. Thorin motioned for me to be quiet and we crept through the forest again, this time though, towards a fire that we could see ahead through the trees.

As we got nearer and nearer to what was supposedly the camp ground of the trolls, their voices became clearer and their enormous bodies came into view from the light of the fire.

Suddenly, Thorin pushed me down to the ground as he knelt down on one knee as well behind a bush just on the edge of the trolls camp, keeping us unseen.

I peered out at the trolls grounds from the bush concealing me and to my horror, I saw several of the company members tied to a branch over the fire. The ones that weren't on the branch though, were in sacks tossed off to the side of the camp.

I nudged Thorin to get his attention and he nodded silently, confirming that he noticed the situation the company was in.

As I desperately tried to think of a plan to get Bilbo and the dwarves other than Thorin who was next to me out of their current situation, I closed my hand around the necklace tighter.

I listened as intently as Thorin did at the conversation going on in the camp as the trolls could clearly be heard speaking about how they would like to cook our companions.

One of the trolls suggested eagerly, making me feel sick to my stomach at the thought we might not be able to prevent what was suggested from happening, "There's no need to even cook them. Why don't we just squash them into jelly?"

Another troll made a different suggestion that wasn't as violent but was still nerve racking when I thought about what the next ten minutes could hold for the company, "They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage."

I barely heard Dori as he grunted and protested, "Is this talking about it really necessary?"

I listened with a disgusted look on my face as the trolls went on arguing about cooking.

Soon, the one of the large trolls said something that would cost him his meal of twelve dwarves and a hobbit.

The troll spoke, "Forget the seasoning. We ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so let's move quickly, I don't fancy being turned to stone."

At those words, Thorin then nudged me causing me to look over at him questioningly. Seeing that he had my attention, he pointed up behind the fence where a large rock sat, saying in a hushed whisper, "If we can move the rock, the sun will shine into the camp faster than the trolls expect."

Understanding his plan, I stood up as Thorin did and we quietly and carefully made our way over to the rock and began attempting to push it to the side, going unnoticed my the dumb trolls who seemed to have not much more brains than that of a rock.

I reached that conclusion as I heard Bilbo shakily telling the trolls that they were going wrong about the seasoning and then saying the dwarves all had parasites. Anyone with brains enough would have realized that Bilbo didn't know what he was talking about but was only trying to buy time.

Bilbo buying time though, was very much appreciated because as me and Thorin tried to push the rock in combined effort, the rock moved slowly, practically an inch with every two solid shoves.

Every once in a while, I would look down at the camp to check on the status of our companions. This time I looked down though, fear struck me at the sight of one of the trolls dangling Bombur over their mouths, about to eat him alive.

Thankfully, Bilbo thought of something to say, "Don't eat that one!"

The troll paused, "Why wouldn't I?"

Bilbo stuttered over his words as he quickly thought of something, "Because he's infected! H- he's got worms in his... tubes."

The troll then quickly pulled Bombur away from his mouth and slung him on the ground in disgust. This action from the troll let me breath a little easier knowing that no one had yet lost their lives.

I could then hear Bilbo announce, "In fact, they all have several parasites!"

There was several protests from the dwarves as Bilbo accused them of being infected with gruesome parasites... That was until the dwarves all suddenly changed their mind, most likely picking up on the idea that Bilbo was trying to buy them time.

Several dwarves then began trying to convince the trolls that they had parasites bigger than any they had ever seen. I had to admit, if this wasn't such a serious situation, it would be amusing to listen to the dwarves claiming that they had parasites.

Finally, with another shove on the boulder from both me and Thorin, the boulder moved enough for the sunlight to slip past it and shine into the trolls camp.

As the trolls growled as they turned to stone, Gandalf appeared near the side of the boulder, having just made his way through the woods, he said, "You have beat me to the task of saving these fools."

I offered a small half smile to the wizard as we all climbed down the small hill and to the trolls clearing where our companions were tied to a branch above a fire or tossed in a pile on the ground in sacs.

Gandalf went over and put out the fire with an utter of a spell and then untied the dwarves on the branch, causing them to fall to the ground.

While Gandalf did that, me and Thorin went over to the members of the company who were in sacks and we untied each of the sacks, setting the dwarves and Bilbo free.

When I looked over at Gandalf, I saw him tap his staff into one of the troll statues and let out a muffled laugh.

Bilbo had already set the ponies that were captured free of their pen so that they could go and be with our other ponies.

After all was settled at the trolls camp, we started to move out of the area along with everyone else when Gandalf called, "Thorin, Eraowia, wait."

Me and Thorin turned around, falling behind the rest if the group at Gandalf's commanding words.

Gandalf looked over at the statues and as he studied them, me and Thorin began to examine them to. After moments of silence, Gandalf spoke, "They must have come down from the Ettenmoors."

Thorin questioned thoughtfully as he ran his hand over the hard stone of one of the troll statues hands, "Since when have mountain trolls ever ventured this far south?"

Gandalf answered his question with somewhat of an unsettling tone in his voice, "Oh, not for an age, not since a darker power ruled over these lands."

I stated, "You believe that there's something at work here."

Gandalf nodded, before glancing between me and Thorin, "I do indeed."

Gandalf then continued, "It's not possible for them to have moved in the light of day."

Thorin dipped his head in agreement, "That means there has to be a cave nearby."

Gandalf nodded before asking Thorin, "Thorin, could you go and join the others? I need a moment with Eraowia."

Thorin nodded before allowing in his deep, husky voice, "Of course."

With that, Thorin walked off in the direction the rest of the company went in.

Once the dwarf king was out of sight, I asked Gandalf, "What is if you need to talk to me about?"

Gandalf motioned to my hand that was still stuck deep in my pocket, clutching Legolas' necklace as he spoke, "You miss him."

I nodded and admitted quietly, "There hasn't been a day in the fifteen years I haven't seen him that I haven't missed him."

Gandalf nodded in understanding but warned me, "You can't let missing him distract you from this mission, you don't have room for any mistakes in your line of duty here... lives could be on the line Eraowia."

I sighed and nodded, "I understand that Gandalf, I won't allow my thoughts and dreams to distract me from my medical works. I know what I'm doing and if someone is injured and needs me, I will be there, full mind focused. That's a promise."

Gandalf accepted my statement as he said, "Very well."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As we traveled along, the sun rose higher, lighting the world more by the hour. Warmth returned to the world along with the light and along with warmth, attitudes were brightened.

After hours of traveling in the early hours of the morning, a cave came into view and Gandalf announced upon seeing it, "That must be the troll cave."

The company proceeded towards the cave upon Gandalf guessing that was the troll cave. Around the cave was an open area with tall grass growing around it, along with a worn path leading into the cave that trailed all the way from the forest.

Everyone stopped their ponies in front of the cave and climbed off of them before entering the cave together. I wandered off by myself in the large cave, being fascinated by the jewels and treasures that the trolls had pointlessly stored up in there.

I looked through several elegant looking jewels and pendants, rubbing the dust and cobwebs off of them as I did so. I weighed loot in my hands, letting it slip through my fingers and drop carelessly to the ground.

I was honestly in awe at the beauty of the treasures that were here. There had to be several sad elves, humans, and dwarves out there because they had lost something that is now in here.

I looked over to where several swords were propped against the wall of the cave, covered in so many spiderwebs that it was obvious the swords hadn't been moved in years.

Gandalf and Thorin were currently standing by the swords, each with one in their hands, examining them.

I walked over to the swords as well, not even bothering to speak to Gandalf or Thorin as I carefully picked up one of the many swords.

I dusted the spiderwebs off of the sheath and hilt of the sword and studied the elegant writing on the sheath. I didn't know the Elvish Language very well, I had only ever learned a small amount of it from what Legolas had taught me. However though, I could read the Elvish writing on the sheath and it clearly meant 'Eagle Claw'.

I then pulled the black and silver hilted sword out of the well crafted sheath, sitting the sheath on the ground, I studied the elegant, slightly curved, single edged, silver blade of the sword.

Being amazed at the feeling of an Elven blade in my hand again, I very lightly ran my fingertips over the top of the sword.

Gandalf then made his way over to me and smiled a kind smile as he reminded me, "Even blades are the best made blades you could possibly wish for."

I nodded, as I agreed, "Yes, they are."

Thorin came over to me and asked gruffly having heard me agree so easily with Gandalf, "What do you know of Elven blades?"

I answered as I made unwavering eye contact with him and said with an edge to my voice, "Lots, I lived in Laketown before this mission, that is the city of trade if you'd forgotten, I've seen plenty of Elven blades in my life so far."

I heard a slight laugh come from Gandalf at the tone I had used with Thorin and I watched Thorin flash Gandalf a look that said for Gandalf to 'watch it'.

Thorin then asked me, "Can you read the name of my sword then?"

I nodded, "I probably could."

Thorin nodded and then held the sheath so that I could read the engravings.

I looked over the engravings carefully until I reached a conclusion, "It's name is Orcrist... And if I'm not wrong, it means Goblin- Cleaver."

Thorin nodded in his appreciation before walking away with his new-found sword.

Gandalf smiled at me as he said, "You handle Thorin well."

I laughed slightly, "You don't seem to do a bad job yourself."

After having picked the sheath back up off the ground and dusting dirt of off it, I put my new sword in the sheath and attached it securely to my belt.

Having been satisfied with my pick of a new sword, I left Gandalf who was speaking with Thorin and exited the cave, going back outside where the ponies were to escape the foul smell of the trolls home.

The only problem when I exited the cave though, was that the ponies had run off and were no where to be seen.

I could hear Thorin yell, "Something's coming!"

Then, after only a few seconds, all the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf ran out of the cave with their weapons drawn, running to the woods without a single comment on how the ponies were missing.

Without another thought, I ran along with the company, into the woods, sword drawn as well.

I ran through the forest out of breath as much as the rest of the company. Everyone still had their weapons drawn and we stopped running so that we had a chance to catch our breath.

Kili came to walk beside me and he was about to say something before he got cut off by a wizard with a rabbit-drawn sled coming to a stop beside the company.

The small dirty looking wizard exclaimed as he stepped off his sled, "Thieves! Murder!"

Gandalf approached the crazed wizard and asked, "Radagast! What on earth are you doing here?"

Radagast answered, "I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's terribly wrong."

Gandalf questioned, "And what is it that is wrong?"

Radagast opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again as if he had forgotten what he was going to say. This went on many times, making me wish the wizard would just say something.

Radagast then finally spoke, "I had a thought, it was right on the tip of my tongue but now I have forgotten what I was going to say."

Radagast stopped talking for a moment and then unexpectedly got a look of surprise on his face as he revealed, "Oh. No, that's not a thought at all... it's just a silly old..."

As Radagast stuck his tongue out, trying to look at what was on it, Gandalf sighed and pulled a stick insect off of his tongue.

I looked on at the scene in disgust. The disgust was obviously that the wizard had had a stick bug in his mouth for who knew how long... as I studied the small wizard more, I noticed a white streak in his hair.

I then turned to whisper in Kili's ear, "Is that bird poop in Radagasts hair?"

At my question, Kili looked at Radagasts hair before looking back at me and smiling amusedly as he whispered, "I think so."

I made a disgusted look on my face as my suspicion was confirmed.

After Gandalf had pulled the unlucky stick insect out of Radagasts mouth, the two wizards went a little further up the path to speak privately.

As Gandalf and Radagast continue speaking to each other further up the path, I looked back over at Kili and I asked, "What do you think they're talking about?"

Kili shrugged, "I honestly don't know... wizardry things, probably."

I nodded as I continued to watch the two wizards who seemed deep in a serious conversation, "Yea, probably."

Kili then asked me a question that I didn't expect, "Why do you always stick your hand in your pants pocket?"

I looked down to see that I had unconsciously stuck my hand in my pants pocket and was again squeezing my prized possession in my hand.

I shrugged as I removed my hand from my pocket, "I don't know, just a nervous habit, really."

Kili nodded, "I can understand that.."

All of a sudden, there was a howl and I heard Bilbo shakily ask, "W-was that a wolf?"

I looked over at the frightened hobbit as I heard him say that and then Bofur answered his question, "No, there are no wolves out here. But Wargs, yes."

As if right on cue, a Warg jumped into the must of the company, knocking down someone before I could make out who they were. Thorin then ran forward and pierced the huge beast through its chest, killing it instantly using his new sword, Orcrist.

Another Warg then comes toward the company but this time it was Kili who attacked it, shooting it with an arrow and bringing it to the ground.

The Warg struggled to get back up and just as it stood on its feet again, it was immediately attacked and killed by Dwalin.

After both of the Wargs were killed, Thorin stated, informing the company, "Warg-Scouts! That only means an Orc pack is close behind."

Gandalf who was done talking with Radagast returned to the group with the smaller wizard at his side as he questioned Thorin, "Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?"

Thorin answered simply, "No one."

Gandalf asked more demandingly now, "Who did you tell?"

Thorin, now getting defensive firmly answered, "I told no one, I swear. What in Durin's name is going on?"

Gandalf confirmed my fear, "You are being hunted."

Dwalin stated the obvious, "We have to get out of here."

Panicking, I exclaimed, "We can't! The ponies all bolted."

Radagast offered generously, "I'll draw them off."

Gandalf shook his head, "These are Gundabad Wargs; they will most definitely outrun you."

Radagast looked up at Gandalf with a mischavious glint in his eyes as he said, "These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try."

With that being said, Radagast jumped back on his sled and his rabbits started running as he yelled, drawing attention to himself.

As I watched, I could see Wargs and Orcs on Wargs burst out of the forest and begin chasing Radagast the Brown as his rabbits tirelessly ran forwards. I could hear Radagast taunting the Wargs as they lagged behind him despite their power and speed.

Taking the opportunity with the Wargs and Orcs distracted, Gandalf quickly led us out of the woods and we ran as fast as we could, trying not to draw attention to ourselves to ourselves. We ran across a rocky plain and seeing that the Wargs were still not too far from us, we stopped and hid behind a large rock.

Gandalf looked around at the now panting company, still trying to catch their breath and he said, "Stay together."

Thorin then ordered in an urgent tone, "Move!"

We continued to run at Thorins command and i quickly glanced over my shoulder to still see Radagast drives his sled at full speed beneath an overhanging rock. Radagast ducked yo avoid being hit by the rock. However though, the Orc on the Warg behind him got knocked off.

After a while of running, Thorin stopped behind another rock with the rest of the company to avoid being seen by the Wargs. Ori though, started to run out of the cover.

In fear that the dwarf would be seen, Thorin yelled, "Ori! Come back!"

Having Ori now back behind the rock , Thorin looked at Gandalf and questioned the wizard, "To where are you leading us?"

Gandalf didn't bother to answer Thorins question but rather brushed it aside.

In the current safety behind the rock, i looked out at Radagast who still seemed to be having a great time running from the Wargs. Then though, one of them stopped to scent the air. The Orc and the Warg who had taken the time to sniff the air, then appeared on top on the rock that we were hiding behind.

As the Warg lifted its snout again to scent the air,Thorin looked at Kili and nodded. Taking Thorins nod as permission, readying an arrow, Kili quickly stepped back and shot the Warg.

After Kili shot it, the Warg fell off the rock it was on along with the Orc that was riding it. Without hesitation, the dwarves attacked and quickly killed them. The sounds of the fight were quite loud, causing the other Wargs and Orcs to stop chasing Radagast at the sounds that were made from the short fight.

I could hear Orcs yelling to each other and the heavy pounding of Warg paws upon the soft earth as their course of direction changed, and leaving Radagast, they began chasing us.

Gandalf shouted, "Run!"

At that simple command, me and the rest of the company took off again at full speed, now running for our lives. I ran, panting hard but not willing to stop, I knew that if I stopped running now, the outcome would not be pleasant.

The Wargs had finally caught up to us and began to surround us from all sides. I swallowed hard as I again gripped Legolas' necklace.

In fear that I would be killed by the Wargs and Orcs, I thought of Legolas' perfect features, his expressive blue eyes, and the feeling of his hand in mine.

I was broken from my thoughts though when Gandalf yelled, "Quick! This way!"

We took off again, following quickly behind Gandalf as he ran, seemingly leading us somewhere that he was certain of.

After running for another short period of time, we were surrounded once more with Wargs on all sides of us.

Kili announced which just made matters worse and decreased my hopes of getting out of here even more, "There's more coming!"

Upon hearing this, Thorin ordered back, "Shoot them!"

Kili obeyed his uncle without question and quickly started shooting Wargs down with acute precision. No matter how many Wargs he knocked down though, there always seemed to be another to take its place.

Fili then yelled helplessly in desperation, seeing that Kili killing several Wargs was doing no good, "We're surrounded!"

As Kili continued shooting at the Wargs and Orcs, he asked, "Where is Gandalf?"

I looked around for Gandalf so that I would be able to answer my friends question, however though, I did not see the wizard among the rest of the company.

Dwalin then stated, "He has abandoned us!"

We then began to get closer to each other, back to back to attempt to protect one another from the approaching Wargs and Orcs.

As an Orc known by the name of Yazneg approached on his Warg, Ori took his slingshot and shot a rock at Yazneg, but with no effect. Thorin then took a step forwards and pulled out his sword as he commanded to the company, "Hold your ground!"

Suddenly, Gandalf appeared from a crack in the large rock that we were beside and commanded, "This way, you fools!"

Thorin, still standing ground against Yazneg ushered us towards the cave Gandalf was in, "Move! Quickly, go, go, go!"

At this, me, Bilbo and all the Dwarves quickly slid into the cave with Thorin outside killing a Warg that had gotten to close for comfort before he joined us in the cave, closely followed by Kili.

Once everyone was in the cave, Gandalf quickly counted us and nodded in approval once he was sure that everyone had made it safely into the cave.

Soon, an Elvish horn sounded and I could see a group of elves on horseback riding into the fray, easily shooting and spearing Wargs and Orcs.

Suddenly, an Orc that had died from being shot with an arrow rolled down into the cave, coming to a halt at Thorins feet.

Thorin stared down at the dead Orc for a moment before pulling the arrow out of its body. He looked over the arrow, examining it before stating what I already knew, "Elves."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolken.

Authors Note: I hope you are all enjoying this story so far. I have watched the Hobbit so many times now I have lost count. I have also been doing a fair amount of research on Middle earth to try to make the story the best I can. I hope you like the picture that I'm using for this story of the leaf necklace, it's like the one that Legolas gave Eraowia.

I know some of you are desiring more scenes with Legolas, as much as I'm desiring to write them. The thing is, I don't really know what would be going on in Mirkwood right not to do a Legolas p.o.v. Also, Legolas and Eraowia's reunion has to wait until Eraowia gets to Mirkwood.

However, if you have any ideas of how I could add more Legolas scenes, please leave a comment and I'll see what I can do :)

Sorry for the long authors note and enjoy the fourth chapter!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Also studying the arrow Thorin held, I watched as the dwarf dropped it carelessly to the ground. Then, averting my gaze, I noticed a tunnel in the back of the cave and spoke up, pointing it out to everyone, "Am I not the only one who has seen the tunnel?"

Dwalin shook his head before he said, "I noticed it also. Though I can not see where it leads. Do we follow it or no?"

Gandalf answered the question confidently, "I think that would be wise to follow it."

We then began to follow down the tunnel at Gandalfs suggestion, quickly discovering how narrow the tunnel is. Seeing light shining through the too of the tunnel, I looked up to see that the tunnel was no longer a tunnel but rather a pathway made up of a crack that went between two tall cliffs.

A few times, I would accidentally bump into a dwarf or Bilbo and quickly apologize due to the tight fit in the pathway.

After a while of walking through the pathway and being uncomfortably cramped next to other members of the company, the pathway finally opened out into an open area.

In curiosity, myself and the rest of the company looked down into the valley below, and upon the beautiful city of Rivendell.

Gandalf spoke quietly, informing all of us of what I already knew, "The Valley of Imraldis. In the Common Tongue, it's known as Rivendell."

Thorin stated with bitterness clear in his tone, "This was your plan all along, to lead us here and seek refuge with the enemy."

Gandalf shook his head at the sour toned dwarf, "You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only threat to be found in this valley is what you bring on yourself. If you had begun to trust someone, not knowing of them being partially elf, would you turn your back on them once you found out? You're hatred and mistrust of anything or anyone that has to do with elves has grown very ridiculous. Your pride and arrogance will be your downfall."

Thorin answered Gandalfs strange question bluntly, "If i had trusted someone who was partially elf without knowing they were part elf, then i may start to question their loyalty considering who they are."

Going back on the topic of challenging Gandalfs judgement, Thorin questioned, "Do you honestly think the Elves would give our quest their blessing? They would only try to stop us."

Gandalf nodded, "Of course they would try to stop us. But we have questions that need to be answered. If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to me."

Thorin having nothing else to say to the wizard for the time being, we began to walk across an elegantly crafted bridge and into Rivendell.

As I looked around at the place if elegance, I noticed several elves strolling around. Some were tending the plants, some were on horses and some were simply talking.

Looking over at the rest of the company, I saw Bilbo gazing in awe at the beauty of the place while the dwarves only looked uncomfortable. Thorin though, particularly just looked very irritated.

Soon enough, a dark haired elf walked down a flight of stairs from the palace and greeted us with open arms.

He then went up to Gandalf and with a tone of respect, dipped his head as he greeted the wizard, "Mithrandir."

Gandalf dipped his head back in response to the elf before saying just as respectfully, "Lindir."

As this harmless exchange of greeting went on between Gandalf and the elf, the dwarves looked uncomfortable. I then noticed Thorin whisper something to Dwalin but I didn't quite catch what it was that the Dwarf king said.

Lindir then informed Gandalf in elvish, but I understood what it meant too, "Lastannem i athrannedh i Vruinen."

I recognized his statement as 'We heard you had crossed into the Valley.'

That was due to Legolas having taught me some elvish during my three years in Mirkwood with him. Every time he had taught me something new, he had always commented in how I seemed to pick up on the elvish language almost effortlessly.

To that, I would always assure him that it was only because I had such a good teacher.

I then heard Gandalf inform Lindir, "I must speak to Lord Elrond."

Lindir then informed Gandalf, "My lord Elrond is not here."

Right when Lindir said that, Elvish horns sounded much like they did when we were being pursued by the Wargs and Orcs. At that sound, I turned around with the rest of the company to see a group of armed elvish warriors on horseback.

Upon seeing us, they quickly came our way and I could hear Thorin order, "Ready weapons!"

At Thorins command, the dwarves and Bilbo bunched together into a tight circle with their weapons pointed outward.

I, however ignored Thorins orders, knowing that there was no threat to come to us here in Rivendell and I stepped forwards to stand at Gandalfs side.

The elves on horseback then arrived to where we were standing and began to ride circles around us. Eventually, they stopped, and one elf that I knew by the name of Elrond, climbed down from his horse and came up to Gandalf, not yet noticing me.

Elrond then addressed in a greeting, "Gandalf."

At this, Gandalf then bowed to the well respected elf in a graceful manner before speaking, "Lord Elrond. Mellonnen! Mo evínedh?"

I understood that what Gandalf had said translated as 'My friend! Where have you been?'

Ok, so I then realized that I hadn't forgotten as much of the elvish language as I thought that I had.

In elvish, Elrond spoke, "We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South. We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."

Elrond then continued, stating, "We found it very strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. There has yo be something, or someone, that has drawn them near."

Gandalf then revealed to Elrond, "That may have very well been us, as we were pursued by them."

Being surprised that Elrond had not noticed me yet, I stepped forwards and a look of happiness crossed over the elves face as he recognized me, "Eraowia, my dear! I haven't seen you for a little over fifteen years ever since you paid us a visit with the prince of Mirkwood. Please do tell me you're doing well?"

I smiled at Elronds warm greeting and hugged the elf back when he pulled me in for a hug.

I then replied to what Elrond had said with a kind smile, "Lord Elrond, I am doing quite well, thank you. It surely is a pleasure to see you again after all of these years. How are you doing yourself?"

Elrond smiled as he said, "Quite well, thank you. It is certainly my pleasure to see you again."

Then, it was Thorin who stepped forwards, earning a look of recognition from Elrond as he said, "Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain."

Thorin spoke then, stating bluntly, "I do not believe we have met."

Elrond then informed Thorin, "I knew Thor when he ruled under the Mountain. You have his bearing."

Dismissing Elronds attempts to be kind and welcoming, Thorin again stated in a flat tone that made me want to go over there and tell him to stop being so bitter, "He made no mention of you."

Elrond then turned his attention away from Thorin and then looked at the rest if the company as he commanded the elves, "Nartho i noer, toltho i viruvor. Boe i annam vann a nethail vin."

The dwarves, then became defensive from not understanding the language the elf.

Gloin then roughly asked, ready to attack the elves at any moment, "What is he saying? Is he insulting us?"

I exasperatedly explained, "No, he's offering you food"

At this being said, I received a glance of approval and surprise from Gandalf.

Accepting what I explained as the truth, the dwarves then let their defenses down slightly, relaxing somewhat and Gloin spoke again, "Well, lead on then."

As we were led into the palace of Rivendell, Kili came up beside me and asked in a rather quiet voice, "Whats this about you running around with the prince of Mirkwood?"

I sighed as I debated rather to tell my friend or not about Legolas. I decided to though, for it would be nice to have someone to talk to about him other tan Gandalf who would just give me some wise words of advice... or words of advice that he thought were wise. Other times the wizard would just tell me not to let my wishes distract me from my duties as he did back at the trolls camp.

I looked over at Kili who was looking at me, expecting me to say something rather than nothing, "Me and Legolas, we... were very in love with each other for three years... Fifteen years ago. Then we were forced apart and I haven't seen him for fifteen years."

Kili then questioned me gently, "Do you still love him? Legolas?"

I nodded as a faint smile crossed my face, "I do, I really do. I just, I hope and wish that I'll see him again someday... I've been hoping and wishing that for fifteen years now though."

Kili rested his hand gently on my shoulder as we continued through the halls to the dining room with the rest of the company. He then spoke, "You've been wishing to see him again for fifteen years, don't give up now."

I smiled at Kili's kind words and then, as if on impulse, I reached over and hugged him tightly, thanking him for listening as I spoke.

Kili then hugged me back and whispered in my ear, "You'll see him again some day Eraowia, and when you do, it'll be worth waiting fifteen years."

Me and Kili then pulled away from each other and I wiped a stray tear from the corner of my eye before smiling and genuinely saying, "Thank you."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

We were now sitting around tables in the Elven court, eating. However, the dwarves were not very appreciative of the vegetables that the Elves provided. Me, Gandalf and Bilbo however, had no trouble eating.

I listened as several of the dwarves started complaining about lack of meat and only having vegetables to eat. Really it was ridiculous in my opinion that they made such a big deal about the vegetables, especially when the elves had taken the time to prepare an unexpected meal for them.

It was then that Ori asked almost innocently, "Have they got any chips?"

This question caused a smile to form on my face as I held back a laugh.

I then soon heard laughing and at that sound, I looked over and saw Gandalf and Elrond laughing about something that I had no clue what it could be about.

Gandalf then approached the table and sat down next to Thorin, with Bilbo on his other side and Elrond sat across from the wizard, next to me.

Gandalf then spoke again to Elrond, "You agreed to look at our swords."

Elrond nodded and took Thorins sword as he held it out to him.

The elf studied the sword, running his hands over the engraving gently before speaking to the dwarf, "This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin. May it serve you well."

With that, Elrond gave the sword back to Thorin, receiving nothing more than an appreciative nod as the dwarf took his sword back. As Thorin slipped his sword under the table, he made eye contact with me. The cold kind of eye contact that seemed as if it could see through my soul.

Gandalf then handed Elrond the sword that he had found. Elrond, after looking over the sword, concluded, "And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age."

Before I could hand my sword to Elrond, he spoke, making me decide to put my sword back in its sheath that was attached to my belt.

Elrond questioned, "How did you come by these?"

Gandalf answered, "We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, and then shortly after we found them, we were ambushed by orcs."

Elrond then questioned with curiosity in his voice, "And what were you doing on the Great East Road?"

To this question, no one answered and I looked over at Thorin, catching him looking at me for a brief moment before he quickly darted his gaze away. I had the feeling that he would want to talk to me later.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Later in the night, after everyone had finished eating and all dinner time conversations had drawn to a close, I began to go back outside with the rest of the company.

I was stopped though by Elronds voice as he came up to me and politely asked, "Eraowia, why don't you sleep inside tonight? We've got a spare room that you can use."

I smiled as I shook my head, "Thank you, but I should probably sleep outside with the rest of the company."

Elrond gave me a look that clearly showed he wished I'd stay inside as he said, "Really, Eraowia, please sleep inside tonight, it's been fifteen years since you were last here and I want you to be as comfortable as possible, both as a guest and as a dear friend."

I smiled as I gave in, "You make it impossible for me to reject your request Elrond."

Elrond smiled, "May I show you to your room?"

I nodded, still smiling, "You may."

Elrond then positioned his arm to lock arms with me and I accepted as we walked down the hall towards my room that Elrond told me I could stay in for the night.

It was me who started the conversation, "Have you heard anything of Legolas?"

Elrond looked over at me in question, "What do you want to know?"

I sighed, "Like, does he have someone else now? ... Another lover? Is he married?"

Elrond chuckled, "I see whats going on, you still fancy the prince. Well, I know little about him as of late but last time we spoke, he did not mention being in love or marriage. He seemed still rather sore on the subject actually."

I nodded and thought before asking, "How long ago was this?"

Elrond hesitated, thinking for a moment before answering my question, "I do believe that it has been five years."

With that, my spirit dropped some knowing that Legolas could very well be over me since five years ago when he last spoke to Elrond. He could possibly even be married by now.

Finally, me and Elrond came to the door to my room and Elrond pointed to the door and kindly said, "Theres where you'll be staying for the night, Eraowia. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

I nodded with a smile as I looked back at Elrond, "Thank you, I'll remember that."

Elrond smiled back at me, "You're very welcome, I'll send someone to come and get you when your friends are up, if that's okay with you?"

I nodded with another smile, "That would be lovely."

And with that, Elrond smiled kindly, turned down the hall, and walked out of sight.

Once my old friend was out if sight, I opened the door to my room and stepped into the room, closing the elegantly crafted wooden door behind me.

I looked around the room, taking in the well made bed that was longer than what I had at home. It had a thick comfortable looking mattress on it as well as thick white sheets, neatly tucked into the sides of the bed.

On the bed, there were several pillows of assorted sizes and colors.

On the wall above the bed, hung a light colored brown bow, which was probably used if there was an immediate need of it in the middle of the night.

Next to the bed was a table, on it there was paper and a quill pen.

The floor was wooden, clean with a slight shine to it. Laying across the well kept floor, was a medium sized red rug, the color of wine. An elegant color really to match the skillfully painted walls.

And connected to wall on the right side of the room was another door. By the door there was a bookshelf, consisting of several books and scrolls that I knew I wouldn't bother even looking at during my stay here tonight.

I went over and opened the door that was by the bookshelf, revealing a full sized bathroom.

Deciding that this would be the perfect opportunity for a shower, I entered the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I then started the water after getting undressed and neatly piling my clothes in the corner of the bathroom.

When I found the water to be a suitable temperature, I climbed into the shower. I lathered my body up with soap and rinsed the suds off of my body before putting shampoo in my hair.

As I ran the water over my head, letting it cascade through my hair, rinsing the shampoo thoroughly out of my hair, I thought.

I thought back to when me and the company were first looking at Rivendell. I thought about Gandalfs question to Thorin, asking him if he would loose trust for someone that he trusted if he found out that they were part elf.

Why would Gandalf ask Thorin that question? Did Thorin know someone who was half elf without knowing they were half elf?

Then I thought back to all the times Thorin had glared at me today, practically making my skin craw. What was causing him to look at me like that? Did he want something from me? We certainly weren't close.

Then my mind drifted to more... pleasant thoughts. Legolas. I thought of how me and Legolas had sat outside early in the morning several times, watching the sun set and rise together.

We were always advised against staying out all night, due to the giant spiders that notoriously lurked Mirkwood, especially at night.

We never listened to anyone on that subject though, we had done it countless times and nothing bad had ever happened to us.

We always returned inside the cave in the morning, completely unharmed. Always laughing about whatever events had taken place the night before.

After the shower water had begun to run cold, I turned off the water and climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around my body to dry off.

After I was dry, I put my clothes back on that I had worn here, yes, the clothes were still dirty, but at least I was clean.

I the ran my fingers through my hair, attempting to brush my hair somewhat. I then grabbed a tube of toothpaste off the counter and squirted some toothpaste on my finger. I then got my finger wet under the sink and began to brush my teeth with my finger.

Brushing my teeth with my finger took longer that what it would have with a toothbrush, but it still got the job done.

I would have a toothbrush, but I didn't have time to return to our camp the night we encountered the trolls to get my bag full of supplies... so therefore, my bag got left behind.

Once I was all done with the bathroom, I opened the door and exited the room, going back into the bedroom and shutting the door quietly behind me. I then climbed into the bed preparing to go to sleep and found that the bed was very comfortable indeed.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"""Dream"""

I ran through the forest of Mirkwood, as fast as I could, racing my best friend to see who could get to the elves caves in Mirkwood first.

Me and Joseanna weren't really supposed to be going back in Mirkwood forest, due to all of the possibilities that we could get hurt. Actually, I had gotten grounded before for running through Mirkwood forest, but I was nineteen now, a legal adult, my dad couldn't ground me now. That meant I could do whatever I so wanted to.

Now, what I wanted to do was run through Mirkwood with my best friend. And that's what I was doing. It was supposed to be a race, but she took off ahead of me and was out of sight, and actually, I had forgotten the way to the caves.

As I looked around for my friend, the one that had convinced me to go in the forest in the first place, I tripped over a tree root that was sticking out of the ground.

When I fell, I heard a voice, a voice so elegant and smooth that it could only be the voice of an Elf man, "Mirkwood is no place for a human that knows little of the forest."

His slender, elegant hand then came into view and I reached out and grabbed it, still shaky from my fall.

He pulled me to my feet effortlessly. And I immediately realized how tall he was. My estimate on his height was that he was at least 6'5". I barely came up to his shoulder and was slightly intimidated by his height.

When I got over being surprised about how tall he was though, I came to the realization that he was the most beautiful man that I had ever seen. His pale skin. Long, straight, blonde hair. Amazing crystal blue eyes, and his slender body. Every feature that made up his body was absolutely perfect.

Neither of us having spoken again yet, only standing there, studying each other, I decided to break the silence awkwardly, "T-Thank you."

The elf smiled a smile that made my heart skip a beat as he said, "You're most welcome. What's your name, if I may ask?"

To my surprise, I managed to form words, "It's Eraowia Nazgûl... what's your name?"

He smiled, "Eraowia... Well Eraowia, I'm Legolas."

I smiled before saying his name as a question for a last name, "Legolas?"

Legolas smiled again, "Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood."

"""End of dream"""

I woke up suddenly, remembering my dream clearly of the first time I had ever met Legolas.

The first time I had ever met Legolas had been the first time that I had ever seen an elf in Mirkwood forest.

It was that day that I first met Legolas that I had started sneaking out of my house on a regular basis to go and see the Elf prince.

After several months of me sneaking out of the house, my dad had begun to get skeptical about why I was always leaving the house for extended periods of time. Though I would always cover up my whereabouts by claiming that I was going to visit a friend.

That had worked too, until my dad decided to follow me one day when I left the house. He had followed me all the way into Mirkwood forest to me and Legolas' regular meeting spot.

It was that day that my dad confronted me about the Elf prince when I got home.

""" Flashback"""

I entered my house closing the door behind me as my dad came out of the kitchen and greeted me as usual, "Hi sweetheart, have fun at your friends house today?"

I smiled the smile I had grown so accustomed to smiling whenever this question arose, "Yea, we talked about a lot of things. It was a good time."

My dad hesitated for a moment before asking the question that made me freeze in my tracks, "Did an Elf named Legolas come up in conversation or were you actually spending time with him?"

I stuttered as I attempted to answer this question, "L-Legolas? I don't know who you're talking about."

My dad then smirked as he leaned against the wall and said, "Good, then it won't bother you when I tell you I do not approve of you seeing him anymore."

It was at this that I knew I had to tell the truth, "Ok, ok, yes, I am affiliating with Legolas. I am in love with him father... He makes me happy. Please, allow me to keep seeing him."

My dad seemed to think on the subject for a moment before nodding and saying, "Alright, I will allow you to continue seeing him. But, you have to know, he is an elf and I doubt that you will be together much longer before he breaks your heart."

I shook my head, "Legolas won't hurt me, he's not like that."

My dad sighed, "We shall see,"

I swallowed hard before informing my father, "And, dad?"

My dad looked at me, signaling for me to continue.

At that I finished saying what I had to tell him, "I'm going to go live in Mirkwood with the Elves and Legolas."

My dad did not look happy at this and his tone changed to be low and neutral, indicating that he wasn't happy with what I had told him as he said, "Then pack your bags and leave."

""" End of Flashback"""

I was now fully awake in the bed that had been prepared for me by the elves when there was a knock on my door.

I sighed as I called out, "Come in."

To my surprise, when the door opened, Thorin stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

I looked at him questioningly, "Thorin? It's late, what are you doing here?"

Thorin opened his hand that he had had clenched before, revealing to me the necklace that Legolas had given me in his hand.

My breath hitched in my throat as I saw the necklace was in someone else's possession instead of mine. I questioned as I quickly reached out and took the necklace out of Thorins hand, "How did you get this and how did you know that it was mine?"

Thorin sat on the edge of my bed and said firmly, "I'll answer your questions of you answer mine."

I nodded as I clutched Legolas' necklace tightly in my hand, "Fair enough."

Thorin then proceeded to ask me, "You seem to know quite a lot of the elvish language. How?"

I hesitated, trying to decide how to say this to Thorin before he got all irritated at the mention of elves, "Well, when I was in Mirkwood, my... Lover had taught me some of the Elven language and I just remember it well."

Thorin questioned, seeming to get slightly irritated, finding out that my lover was an elf. He then questioned to confirm it, "You were in love with an elf?"

I nodded, "Yes, I am in love with an elf."

Thorin then asked, "I'm guessing that the elf you that you're in love with goes by the name of Legolas Greenleaf."

I nodded, "Yes, I'm in love with Legolas Greenleaf, but how did you know that?"

Thorin sighed, "Elrond said something about you coming here with Legolas some time ago. Also, the back of that necklace says Legolas Greenleaf. I asked Gandalf about it and he told me that the necklace belonged to you."

I nodded slightly, "Now where did you find it? I did not know that I had lost it."

Thorin answered simply, "I found on the ground by the chair you sat in at dinner. You're lucky I found it, or it could have been lost for good."

I nodded, trying to fight back the tears that threatened to form at the idea of the only thing that I had from Legolas being lost forever.

I then spoke to Thorin, "Thank you Thorin."

Thorin nodded slightly and then I asked another question, "It's late, why are you bringing me the necklace now instead of in the morning?"

Thorin answered after a moments of hesitation, "I knew that it must have been what you kept grabbing in your pocket, I did notice you doing that. Because of you often my grabbing that necklace, I thought it must mean a lot to you."

I smiled at Thorins reasoning to being me the necklace now and said, "Thank you again Thorin, I would have been very upset if it had been lost for good."

Thorin nodded as he stood up from the bed, "That's what I thought."

The dwarf king then started to the door and had his hand on the doorknob when I said to him, "Goodnight Thorin."

Without looking at me, Thorin responded with, "Goodnight Eraowia."

With that, Thorin opened the door, exited the room, and then shut the door quietly behind himself.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a light tap on my door, followed by the sound of Kili's voice as he informed me, "Eraowia, Thorin asked me to come and wake you."

I yawned as I stretched and climbed clumsily out of my bed. I then informed the dwarf standing outside my door, "Yea.. I'm up.."

With that, I went over to the door and opened the door, revealing Kili standing patiently outside of it. I smiled as I stepped out of the room and shut the door behind me, "Are we about to leave?"

Kili nodded, "Yea, Thorin said that we were leaving as soon as you were awake."

I nodded in understanding before asking, "Will you wait for me got a moment while I say goodbye to Elrond?"

Kili shook his head, "Unfortunately, you can't say goodbye to Elrond because we have to sneak out of Rivendell now while Gandalf is distracting the elves. Otherwise, we're going to have trouble leaving here."

I sighed, "Alright."

Kili offered a soft smile as he walked with me down the hallway in silence.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

Once me and Kili rejoined the group outside, we started down the path leading away from Rivendell.

As we neared the end of Rivendell, Thorin warned, "Be on your guard; we're about to enter the wild."

I sighed quietly as we walked on and I saw Bilbo glancing back at Rivendell with a look in his eyes that clearly stated that he was not ready to leave the city of the elves.

Before anyone else noticed Bilbos actions, I gently grabbed the hobbits arm and pulled him forwards towards the rest of the company as I said gently, "You can't be falling behind."

Bilbo nodded slightly with a small smile as he said, "It is quite a lovely place though, Rivendell."

I nodded as a smile came across my face as well, "Yes it is."

Kili then fell back in the group along with his brother whom I had not spoken much to, Fili.

Kili then asked me, "Whats so lovely? Besides me of course."

I rolled my eyes and sighed as I pushed Kili playfully and said, "We're talking about Rivendell."

Fili smiled, speaking now, "You have to admit that I'm even more lovely than Kili... and Rivendell."

I pretended to think for a brief period and then shook my head and laughed, "Nope."

Kili retorted, "I'm the most beautiful dwarf that you've ever laid your eyes upon and you know it."

I sighed, "Sure."

Kili had a smug look on his face so I slapped him playfully again and he squeaked back playfully, "Hey, stop it!"

This caused Thorin to turn around and ask with authority to his voice, "What is going on back there?"

It was Kili who spoke up, "Nothing uncle Thorin, just messing around."

Thorin huffed, "There is no time for messing around, this is a very serious trip and if you can't handle it, I suggest you go back to Rivendell since the elves do nothing productive. It seems you would fit in."

I sighed as I walked up to Thorin until I was standing right in front of the King Under the Mountain. I made unwavering eye contact with him as I spoke, "Why don't you loosen up some Thorin? We're walking and not causing any trouble but trying to have some fun. We can't help it that the word fun is not in your vocabulary. Oh, and about the elves, you may not be aware, but they do more than you give them credit for."

Thorin took another step closer to me, trying to intimidate me though I stood my ground. I had to admit though, that the dwarf did definitely make me nervous.

He said, his husky voice low, "I did not know, you were one to give me orders. What I said about the elves stands and there is no need to attract unwanted attention. You will now walk by me in silence... Our conversation is not finished."

At that being said, I rolled my eyes and bowed with sarcasm clear in my voice, "As you wish, King Thorin."

When I stood straight again, my eyes met Thorins as he shot me an icy look before turning around again and began leading the company.

I sighed as I fell in step behind him, deciding that angering him further was not a wise decision.

"""Legolas' P.O.V"""

I strolled through the forest of Mirkwood with my bow in my hand, ready to use it whenever a situation to presented itself. I looked up at the trees, taking in how seemingly lifeless they seemed. They seemed so gloomy ever since she left. Ever since Eraowia left, fifteen years ago...

Or was I the one that was gloomy?

Truthfully, fifteen years wasn't long for an elf at all, especially considering the fact that we're immortal and time has almost no importance to us.

Fifteen years for Eraowia though, was a considerable about of time given the fact that she is a mortal human.

Ever since she had left, time had become something almost... unbearable to me. Thinking about living for all of eternity without her by my side, seemed almost, unreal. She had to come back sometime.

She was thirty-seven now, still young, and knowing her she was most likely still beautiful.

I smiled slightly thinking about her, only the thought of her could make me smile for real since she left.

I then swiftly climbed a tree and sat down on one of the lower branches with my back against the trunk.

As I closed my eyes, memories of her rushed through my mind.

'I remembered the time that we first met, I was walking through the forest, engaging in conversation with the trees as I so often did. It was then I saw movement in the forest that caught my attention.

I peered through the leaves of the tree that I hid behind and studied the woman who unknowingly ran by me. She was definitely not an elf. She was most certainly a woman though. A human woman.

I admit, I was curious, curious as to what a human woman was doing in a place like Mirkwood forest. Then it happened, she tripped over a tree root that was sticking slightly out if the ground. That went to show that she definitely had the grace of a human.

Quickly, I ran silently down the line of trees until I was right behind the tree she was in front of.

Right as she attempted to get up was when I stepped out from behind the tree, making myself known to her, I spoke as I reached my hand down to help her up, "Mirkwood is no place for a human that knows little of the forest."

Without saying anything, she grasped my hand, and I pulled her to her feet.

It was then I began studying her for the first time ever.

She was short, only came up to my shoulder, by that, I guessed her height to be 5'2". She had green eyes, the shade of the leaves on a tree, with specks of gold like the color of amber. Her hair was straight and black, coming down to just below her shoulders.

She was also very slim and looked to be delicate and graceful, though undeniably human.

As I ran my eyes over her form, I took to notice her looking at me the same way too. She was curious, undoubtably taking my lean form to memory.

It was then that I heard her speak for the first time, her voice seemed to tremble slightly as she made eye contact with me and said barely above a whisper, "T-Thank you."

I let a smile form on my face, a genuine smile as I responded to the young woman, "You're most welcome. What's your name, if I may ask?"

She seemed taken back when I asked her name as if she hasn't expected that of me, maybe she thought that I wouldn't care as she said, "It's Eraowia Nazgûl... what's your name?"

I repeated her, saying her name lightly, testing out how easily it rolled off my tongue, "Eraowia... Well Eraowia, I'm Legolas."

This statement of mine managed to make her smile, and by the Gods what a smile she had. Not the type I had ever seen before, I could be sure.

Then she spoke my name, delicately as I had first spoken hers,"Legolas?"

I smiled easily back at her, not able or willing to try to hold it back. I nodded at her question and finished my name, adding my title to it, "Legolas Greenleaf, prince of Mirkwood."

It was shortly after that, that we found ourselves walking along side each other, not going anywhere specific, but just strolling along aimlessly. I had totally forgot about the patrol that I was supposed to be doing, making sure that no one was invading Mirkwood territory.

In technicality, Eraowia was invading Mirkwood territory. She want harming anything though just walking along beside me. No invading by her intended at all.

Truthfully, that first night we met, I don't know how long we walked along taking, but we certainly talked lots. Like old friends.

We carried in some conversations that to this day I cannot quite remember, but I do remember a quite humorous conversation of the many we had had that night.

She then asked of me, "Legolas, would you tell me some things about elves?"

I nodded, smiling slightly at the idea of her wanting to learn about my people, "What do you want to know?"

She shrugged innocently as she said, "Anything."

I thought of something quite simple to tell her, "We are immortal and can live for all of eternity as long as we're not slain in battle. Really, a thousand years is practically nothing to us. We stay young and beautiful forever, the oldest elf in existence looks no older than thirty by human standards."

She was silent as she listened to me, and then when I was done speaking, she said in barely above a whisper, "You are."

I questioned, not quite understanding what she was saying, "I'm what?"

She answered my question as she looked at the ground almost shyly when she said, "Beautiful."

I looked up at the sky as a smile came across my face, I even felt heat that I only recognized as a blush rising to my face.

She then quickly changed the subject most likely to hide her embarrassment at what she had just said. She questioned me more comfortably this time, "How old are you?"

I answered after a moment, thinking about what her reaction could be when she heard me honestly tell her my age, "I am two-thousand eight-hundred and fifty-six years old."

I then looked at her when she said nothing and saw that she had stopped in her tracks with her mouth open in surprise.

When she saw that I was looking at her now though, she closed her mouth and began walking by my side again, however still silent.

I asked to break the silence, "How old are you?"

She was now smiling, which made me smile too. Eraowia then answered my question stating simply, "I'm nineteen."

I nodded at her answer, "You're young."

To that, she said, "You're old."

At that, we both laughed together counting as one of the many times we had already laughed that first night we met.'

I was distracted from my memories of Eraowia when a moth landed on my hand. I opened my eyes and looked at the small creature before sighing and closing my eyes again, thinking back to my memories more.

'There was this one time that Eraowia had gotten to our meeting spot before me. Our meeting spot wasn't anything fancy really, just a big rock in a small clearing surrounded by trees.

Anyways she had gotten there first and she was waiting for me in the middle of the clearing, alone.

I exited the forest, coming to the clearing and I walked up to her, slowly and with purpose.

She watched me as I approached her, not saying a single thing but having a closed mouth smile play across her lips the whole time.

Finally, I was standing right in front of her and she started to say my name, "L-"

Before she said my name entirely though, I kissed her, I kissed her softly and with passion, and then she kissed me back too, our first kiss was sweet, just like I had thought it would be.

That was our first kiss. I could have kissed her that first day that I had met her when we had walked through the forest together until sunrise, but I waited.

I waited until three weeks later because I wanted to make sure that our first kiss wasn't rushed, but perfect. Perfect it was.

Eraowia only came up to my shoulder in height, so as we kissed, I had to bend down slightly and she had to put her hands on my shoulders and stand on her toes. It truly was perfect and perfect wasn't a word that I used very often.

She pulled away from me after several minutes and looked at the ground, which was something that I came to realize that she would do whenever she got nervous of embarrassed.

I gently put my hand under her chin, making her look up at me.

Then she smiled, not just a half smile that she had shown when she saw me walking towards her, but a full out smile.

I smiled back and kissed her again, she kissed me back as she stood on her toes again and gently tangled her hands in my long, thoroughly brushed hair.

She sighed and pulled away from me once again after a few moments, along with freeing her hands from my hair.

She then said, more confidently than when she had said it for the first time, "That first day I met you, I called you beautiful. I meant it, I meant it more than I've ever meant most things I've said."

I smiled and reached out, cupping her jaw in my hand, staring directly into her eyes while I blocked the sun from hitting her, I said, "So are you."

And then she smiled and said something that was totally unexpected, "You're glowing."

I made a face if confusion and asked, "What?"

She laughed as I asked that and pointed behind me while saying, "The sun's making you look like you're glowing."

With that, I laughed as I knew that I was in love with her. Even though it would be another month before I told her that I loved her. Eraowia was mine and no one would ever take her from me, not then, not ever.'

I then heard the sound of someone walking through the forest, again, bringing me out of my thoughts. I knew the odds that whoever was walking through the forest being Eraowia were very slim, but I called out her name anyways, "Eraowia?"

I heard the sound of hope in my voice that I had held onto for fifteen years now, but the response sounded nothing like Eraowia's voice at all. They asked with curiosity, "Legolas? Your father demands to speak with you."

I sighed as I climbed down from the tree ever so gracefully. I really loved trees, they were interesting really, especially to talk to. I shook my head, snapping out of my thoughts about trees as my feet firmly hit the ground.

I then began walking back to the main cave where I knew my father would be waiting for me.

Something about me that had changed ever since Eraowia had left, was that I had become even more thoughtful.

Yes, I had been rather thoughtful before, but even more so now. Sometimes I would be so deep in thought, my name would have to be called several times before I responded. I came to the realization that I now got distracted more easily than I did before Eraowia left.

The haunting knowledge that Eraowia was a mortal kept coming back into mind frequently. I thought about the time when she came to our meeting place crying because her father had caught her brother in a lie and ended up killing him.

Her father had killed her brother because he lied. That made me cringe thinking that her father could do something as cruel as that.

What if Eraowia's father had been angered by her as well and killed her? The thought made me want to break down as my steps back towards the cave seemed heavier and the cave seemed farther away.

What if the reason that Eraowia hadn't come back to me was because she was dead by the hands of her father? I would never know unless I had evidence one way or another.

I blinked, closing my eyes tightly before opening them again and shaking my head to clear those haunting thoughts from my mind.

With that, I then took off at a full run back to the cave.

"""Eraowias' P.O.V"""

We walked on for some time with me still walking behind Thorin, much like he was actually forcing me too... Which, he was indeed, but with words, not physical force.

He hadn't threatened me exactly but the idea that I knew he could make this trip absolutely terrible for me, made me listen to his orders. Though, I was sure that there would be times that I would go without listening to him.

We were walking on a path at the side of a mountain now and it was beginning to storm.

When I said it's storming, I meant the whole package. It was pouring rain down on me and the rest of the company who complained a very small amount due to Thorins obvious foul mood.

The thunder crackled suddenly and lightning flashed, making me jump unexpectedly at both things.

I dared myself to look down at the narrow, rocky path before me that often had unstable sections of rock. I knew that one wrong step would send me falling hopelessly down the sheer drop on the right side of the path.

That thought alone was enough to make my heart rate quicken.

Thorin then yelled to the rest of the company as if reading my thoughts, "Hold on!"

He then yelled again after that, something about finding shelter but I was distracted by seeing a slight movement of the mountain next to us. I was about to say something and alert the company when Dwalin beat me to it, "Watch out!"

Right when the dwarf shouted that warning, a massive boulder hurtled through the air and hit the mountain that we were on, some ways above us.

Balin then exclaimed noticing the movement of the mountain upon Dwalins' warning, "This is no thunderstorm, it's a thunder battle! Look!"

From the mountain that moved, emerged a stone giant.

As the stone giant stepped out of the mountain, I stared at the creature in awe, never before in my life had I ever seen something so huge, a galant it was indeed.

As I watched the giant, it ripped off a massive sized boulder from the top of the mountain it had emerged from.

Bofur said in an amazed voice as he also gazed at the stone giant, "The legends are true. Stone Giants!"

Thorin advised to the group as now everyone's attention was fixated on the giants, "Take cover or you'll fall!"

The giant then threw the boulder that it was holding at the mountain we were on. With this action, another stone giant emerged from behind us right as the boulder hit its head.

Several of the company members began yelling to each other to hang on and not to fall as the rocks beneath our feet began to give away from all of the movement of the stone giants.

On the path of the side of the mountain, me and Thorin had fallen back in the line, allowing some dwarves and Bilbo to walk in front of us, Kili included.

The mountain then began to split, separating everyone that was ahead of me and Thorin from us.

As the two stone giants fought with each other, swinging punches with their fists, we all held on tight as we were flung around. Only to make matters worse, a third stone giant then appeared and it threw a boulder at the head of the one that Kili was on. That one then fell over over.

I watched in horror as it looked like the group of the company that was on the injured stone giant had been crushed. Then, the injured stone giant fell down into the giant chasm.

I rushed forward with Thorin at my side and tears streaming down my face at the thought that one of my best friends had been crushed to death. I called out his name just the sake time Thorin did, "Kili!"

As I reached the spot that the second group of the company appeared to be crushed at, I saw them sitting unharmed but dazed on the path of the mountain.

I could suddenly breathe better again upon seeing that everyone was alright and I sighed a sigh of relief as Kili cast me a reassuring smile.

Balin informed everyone, "We're alright! Everyone's alive!"

Bofur then asked urgently as he looked around at the rest of the second group, "Where's Bilbo?"

Ori shouted, pointing to Bilbo who was hanging onto the side if the cliff just barely by his fingertips, "There!"

Ori then dove to the ground, trying to grab at Bilbos arm. Though, Bilbo slips and falls another few feet before he is able to grab into the mountain again.

Dwalin yelled with a tone of panic to his voice, "Get him!"

Me and many if the dwarves attempted to pull Bilbo up but unsuccessfully given the fact that he was just out of reach.

Thorin then swung down on the cliff next to Bilbo and boosted him up, where he was successfully pulled to safety.

Dwalin tried to lift Thorin back up too, but Thorin lost his grip and began to fall too.

This made my breath hitch in my throat, seeing Thorin almost fall to his death. Yes, Thorin was completely impossible to understand sometimes, and after our argument after Rivendell, I was really mad at him.

I was still mad at him right now actually. Thorin couldn't die though, he just couldn't die, I wouldn't allow it. I needed him to continue our conversation, or rather our argument from earlier. I needed to continue that argument with Thorin because that would have meant that he was still alive.

Struggling, Dwalin, with much effort, was able to luckily pull Thorin back up into the mountain trail and to safety.

Once Thorin was safely standing on his own two feet again, I took a deep breath me fore steadily releasing it, calming myself down.

Dwalin said in an exasperated tone, "I thought we had lost our burglar."

Thorin scoffed in an annoyed tone, "He's been lost ever since he left home. He should never have come. He has no place amongst us. Dwalin!"

I sighed at the angry dwarf king as I again fell reluctantly into step behind him.

The rest of the company was a significant distance behind us. Not far behind us, but enough so that they wouldn't be able to hear a conversation being exchanged between me and Thorin if we kept our voices low.

I looked over at Thorin and questioned, hoping not to start another argument, "What are you so mean to him?"

Thorin cast me a questioning look and I sighed, continuing my question, "Bilbo."

Thorin looked straight ahead again as we continued on the mountainside path, "Because, he don't belong amongst us, he wasn't cut out for this traveling type of life and all he does is get in the way and slow us down. We'd be better off without him."

Now it was me who was getting defensive, though keeping my voice low so that no one but Thorin could hear, "Sure, maybe Bilbo wasn't the traveling type before he left the Shire, but he's come through, he's learning. If you think all he does is get in the way and slow us down than you're wrong, Thorin Oakenshield. If it wasn't for Bilbo then the whole company except for us would be digesting in trolls stomachs right now, maybe the trolls would have caught us to. Who knows. As far as you saying that he don't belong amongst us, the same thing could be said for me. Me being a human woman, I am very different from the rest of the company, remember that. Many individuals would say that I don't belong with this company."

At that, Thorin was silent for a moment before he said, "You're different."

I questioned, "How?"

To that, I didn't recieve an answer from the Dwarf King.

We continued walking on in silence, Thorin not looking over at me again and me not reading the question any further.

We finally came to a cave that was carved into the side of the mountain as we waited for the rest if the company to catch up which took less than a minute.

When Dwalin saw what we were stopping for, the dwarf warrior nodded in approval, "It looks safe enough."

Thorin concluded, "Search to the back. Caves in mountains are seldom unoccupied."

Dwalin obeyed Thorins request and entered the cave, searching it thoroughly with a lantern in his hand before informing Thorin, "It's clear."

With that, Thorin laid his hand thankfully on Dwalins shoulder before we all entered the cave.

Once everyone was in the cave and laying down, ready to drift off to sleep at any moment, Thorin stated, "Alright, we're to be out of here at the break of dawn."

Balin pointed out to his king, "We were to wait in theory taints until Gandalf joined us."

Thorin shook his head and sighed, "Plans change. Bofur, take the first watch."

As I got comfortable with my back resting against the wall of the cave, I laid down, closing my eyes and attempting to go to sleep.

Soon though, I heard footsteps approaching me and I opened my eyes and sat up, still with my back against the wall.

I saw Kili walking my way and he then sat down beside me with his back against the cave wall also. After a moments silence between us, he spoke, "Don't let Thorin get to you."

I shook my head, "He don't get to me really, I've gotten mad at him right back all the times that he has yelled it raised his voice at me."

I smiled as I met Kili's gaze, "I can take care of myself."

Kili nodded and smiled slightly, "I'm aware... are you doing ok?"

I questioned, slightly confused about the dwarfs question, "What do you mean?"

Kili restated his question, "Are you doing ok not loosing hope about Legolas?"

At that I smiled slightly, knowing that Kili was just trying to be a good friend, "I think that I'm doing alright. There's a part of me that thinks that I'll see Legoas again someday. Though there's another part of me that thinks I might not see him again. If I do see him again, my biggest fear is that he might have found another lover to replace me. An elf possibly that can live an immortal, eternal life with him."

Kili shook his head, "I doubt that he's moved on from you. He probably misses you as much as you miss him."

I offered a small smile to my friend at his words as I said, "Maybe."

Kili then smiled and informed me in a voice barely above a whisper so that no one else would be able to hear what was being said between us, "He does care, you know."

I questioned, not quite knowing what Kili meant by this, "What?"

Kili stated, "Thorin, he cares about you."

I asked with a slight smile, "What makes you think that?"

Kili answered me simply, "When he found that necklace that you dropped in Rivendell, he insisted to take it to you immediately. I offered to take it to you because of our friendship, but he wouldn't let me. He said that he had to question you on some things but I could tell that he just wanted to talk to you about anything. What did he ask you about?"

I answered after thinking for a second, "He was asking me how I knew the Elvish language so well."

Kili nodded as he asked, "Could you ever love another if you never saw Legolas again?"

I thought for a moment before I shook my head, "Legolas is the only one I'll ever love."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

Ok, so I definitely put a significant amount of Legolas in this chapter. I tried my best to incorporate some of Legolas' P.O.V in this chapter. I thought it would change things up a little, maybe make things interesting to see how the fifteen years without Eraowia has affected Legolas.

If you have time could you tell me how I did with this chapter? Tell me if you think this chapter was Legolas enough for you? Of you liked how I did his point of view, maybe tell me that too and I'll try to add some more of that later in the story.

I really want to have Eraowia and Legolas be reunited soon, but I'm not gonna rush it. You will all just have to wait until Mirkwood for their reunion ;)

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolken.


	6. Chapter 6

Kili then nodded slightly at my words before laying down a few feet away from me, getting as comfortable as he possibly could on the floor of the cave.

I, however decided to stay awake somewhat longer.

"""Flashback"""

I ran and ran hard, pounding my feet against the soft earth as fast as I possibly could, my breathing was fast and my heart was beating at a rate that made me feel they it would pop out of my chest.

I gasped for air as tears continued to run freely down my face. I couldn't believe what had happened, he.. just snapped.

I darted past the trees of Mirkwood forest and came to the clearing in the middle of the forest with the large rock that I knew so well.

I looked around frantically in search of him and then I finally saw Legolas walking past the trees slowly and coming up to me with a smile on his face.

As soon as my lover was in front of me, I wrapped my arms around him, unwilling to let go and I again let loose the tears that I tried to hold back.

Legolas, hearing me crying, gently pushed me away from him and with both of his hands on my shoulders, he asked gently as he looked into my eyes with a look of concern, "Eraowia, what's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my breathing and get myself under control, "He's d-dead. My d-d-dad killed him."

A look of confusion crossed Legolas' face as he tried to understand what had happened, he asked calmly, "Who did your dad kill?"

I took another shuddering breath as I struggled to form words. I looked around at the trees that loomed over the clearing and at the blue grey sky that threatened a storm before Legolas brought my attention back to himself, "Who did your father kill?"

I answered as I shook with fear, "H-He killed m-my b-brother."

Legolas widened his eyes in shock and brought me back into a tight hug in attempt to comfort me.

We stood there together, holding each other before we pulled away again and Legolas spoke, "Im so sorry to hear that. I'm aware that the two of you were close... Can you tell me how it happened?"

I nodded before walking over to the giant rock in the middle of the clearing and leaning against it. I thought back to the events that had taken place at my home in Laketown leading up to the moment when my father killed my older brother.

I then explained to Legolas, "You're aware that I had left Mirkwood earlier today to visit my family in Laketown."

Legolas nodded as a cue for me to continue.

I took another shaky breath before going on with the events that had happened leading up to my brothers death, "I had gotten to my dads house and I heard yelling coming from inside. My dad was yelling at my brother something about him lying to him. My brother though was denying that he had ever lied to my dad. I decided that maybe if I went inside that they would stop fighting. So, I entered the house and walked into the kitchen where they were fighting."

I hesitated a moment before continuing the story, trying to get my rising emotions under control.

"I attempted to break up the fight, it didn't work though. My brother and my dad kept fighting and before I knew it they were throwing punches at each other. I thought that it would subside because they had gotten in fist fights before... T-this one was different though, my dad grabbed a knife off of the table and before I could say or do anything, my dad stabbed my brother right in the stomach and killed him. So, then I ran away as fast as I could and now I'm here."

I couldn't hold my tears back any longer after finishing the story and I began to cry again, sobs racking my body.

Legolas then came back over to me and pulled me into another hug as he whispered, "Shh, it'll be ok."

"""End of flashback"""

I looked around to see everyone inside the cave asleep. Soon though, I saw Bilbo crack open his eyes and I closed mine, pretending to be asleep in a sitting position.

I opened my eyes slightly, enough that I could see Bilbo but he wouldn't be able to tell that I was watching him.

I watched Bilbo quietly as he stealthily rolled up his blankets and packed his things. He then grabbed his walking stick and started to leave the cave. Tiptoeing over the sleeping dwarves.

That's when I called out Bilbos name in a whisper so I wouldn't wake the sleeping company and I got up from my spot and walked over to the hobbit, "Why are you leaving and where are you going alone?"

Bilbo whispered back to me, "I'm going back to Rivendell."

I shook my head, "No, you can't leave, you're part of the company now."

Bilbo sighed, "But I'm not part of the company. We both know it. Every one does. Thorin said earlier that I shouldn't have ever come, he was exactly right. I should have never come at all."

I tried to sympathize with Bilbo, "I understand you're homesick."

Bilbo shook his head, "From what Gandalf told me of you, you are always up for an adventure. So no, you don't understand. The rest of them, they're dwarves, they're used to living like this. On the road, never settling down, never belonging anywhere."

I gave a look of slight disappointment to Bilbo, "While the statement about me liking adventure is true... The comment about the dwarves is slightly harsh."

Bilbo immediately looked regretful and apologized, "I realize, I did not mean it like that."

I smiled slightly as Bilbo turned around and was about to go lay down again but then a blue light caught my attention coming from Bilbos sword, "What's that?"

Bilbo looked down at where I was pointing and pulled his sword partway out of its sheath, revealing that it was glowing a bright blue. That could only mean that Orcs were close.

I then heard a noise and right as I looked down at the cave floor, I saw a crack that was forming and Thorin yelled urgently, "Wake up! Wake up!"

Though, before anyone could take a step or even register what was happening, the floor of the cave collapsed downwards.

Everyone then fell down a chute, being unable to do anything to stop the fall. We all continued to slide through a tunnel and then we finally came to a stop, landing in a giant wooden cage.

As we tried to get up, a group of goblins ran to us, surrounded us and took away all of our weapons despite our attempts to fight the goblins off.

Soon, the goblins began dragging us all away. Me and the dwarves kicked and yelled the whole way and as I struggled against the goblins, I noticed that Bilbo somehow got left behind.

Bilbo stood and watched the scene unfold, hopeless to do anything to help us. Seeing me looking back at him, Bilbo made a sympathetic look at me before going to hide behind some railing so that he wouldn't be seen and caught by the goblins as well.

I yelled at the goblins that were dragging me and I punched them and kicked them to try to be freed but it was no use. I could hear the foul creatures talk in their grotesque voices to each other, "It's been decades since we've had a woman here..."

The other goblin responded in a voice just as disturbing, "Oh yesss, we shall have some funnn."

I grimaced in disgust at how the goblins talked about me.

I could only hope and wish that something would happen to get myself and the rest of the company out of this situation which we had not had the slightest chance to get out of yet.

Finally having exhausted myself from trying to fight off the goblins that were dragging me, I began to accept the fact that right now, I couldn't do anything to help myself or the rest of the company.

I listened as the dwarves continued to carry on, kicking and yelling at the goblins. I closed my eyes tight as I realized that this could very well be the end to the journey.

This could be my last adventure ever. I could be killed in these tunnels... or worse. I might not ever see the outside world again, never feel the grass and soft earth beneath my feet, never breathe in the fresh crisp air of morning. I may never climb a tree again or even get the chance to tell my father how much I hate him again.

It was very possible that I would never have long meaningful conversations with Gandalf again. I could possibly never be asked by him to go on a last minute trip again.

I wouldn't ever be able to get in arguments with Thorin again and then make up for fighting with him through insightful conversations and small gestures of kindness.

I might never be able to joke around with Kili and make fun of him again.

The thought that hit me the hardest out of all of that though was the thought that I would have to give up hope of ever seeing Legolas again.

If I never left these caves of Goblin town, then I would never see Legolas ever again. That was a fact, if I was stuck here forever, then there was no reason to even hope that I would see Legolas again.

I looked around, studying the walls of the tunnel in the darkness. I could just barely make out the shape of rocks sticking out from the cave tunnels.

I could hear the laughing and chanting of the goblins as they brought us to a huge stone room, lighted by several torches.

There was a platform, and of the platform was a throne. What revolted me though was the thing that was sitting on the throne. The thing that was sitting observantly on the throne was a huge goblin, bigger and fatter and uglier than anything I had ever seen in my life.

He sat on his throne proudly, looking out at us as we were helplessly dragged towards him. The goblin held a mace topped with a skull.

I grimaced in disgust when the goblin turned his head for his chin was saggy and hung low, about to his stomach and it was covered in warts and other things that I didn't want to know what they were.

I looked away from the enormous sized goblin and looked over at a pile of weapons that laid on the floor of the cave. They were the company's weapons undoubtedly. I could see my sword sitting among the rest of he company's weapons.

I knew that if I could just get to the weapons, I could at least try to put up a better fight than I did in the tunnels. At least if I could get my sword I would go out fighting instead of helplessly being captured and possibly being held prisoner.

A thud sounded and I looked back to where the huge goblin was and saw that he had jumped down from his throne and was now approaching the company.

As the goblin came to stand at the front of the company he questioned as he swung his head from side to side, "Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

One of the smaller goblins spoke up, "Dwarves your majesty, and a human woman."

The huge goblin questioned, "Dwarves?"

The other goblin nodded as he confirmed, "We found them on the front porch."

The huge goblin then ordered, "Well, don't just stand there; search them! Every crack, every crevice."

One of the goblins asked the large goblin, "What of the woman?"

The huge goblin answered, "Her as well!"

The goblins then began searching all of us roughly, tossing away whatever they found.

One of the goblins then patted down the dockets if my pants and my heart pounded in my chest when I realized that the goblin had discovered I had something in my pocket.

The goblin roughly shoved its hand into the front pocket of my pants and grabbed Legolas' necklace, pulling it out of my pocket roughly.

With a burst of strength I managed to free myself from the goblin that was holding me in place. I then grabbed the goblin that had Legolas' necklace by its wrist and began trying to pry Legolas's necklace out of its hand.

I hissed at the goblin as I managed to take back the necklace and stuff it in my pocket again, "Don't touch that!"

Several goblins, noticing that I wasn't being restrained rushed over at me and one grabbed my arms, twisting them behind my back and restraining me.

Not willing to give up the fight quite yet though, I leaned back on the goblin that was restraining me and kicked my legs into the air, clocking two goblins in the face, knocking them back at the same time.

When I jumped to kick the goblins, I flipped myself over the goblin restraining me, forcing him to loose his grip on my arms and let go of me.

Now being free, I took the opportunity and ran past the stunned goblins and dwarves towards the pile of weapons.

The dwarves, taking the opportunity to have a chance to fight against the goblins, followed my lead, running over to the pile of weapons as well.

The goblins ran after us, closing in on us from all sides, grabbing and yelling at us.

I was bending down to quickly pick up my sword when I felt it, there was a searing pain in my back.

Fighting the pain, I picked up my sword and spun around to face my attacker.

Standing in front of me was a goblin welding a sword that had blood dripping down it. My blood.

The goblin smirked as he kept his sword pointed at me, waiting to see what I would do, thinking that I wouldn't have enough strength to fight back.

With my last bit of energy, I swung my sword up, cutting the attacking goblins head clean off.

The room then began to get dark and I began to feel dizzy as I saw the company being restrained again by the goblins.

That's when I fell limply to the ground and was consumed by darkness.

"""Dream"""

She walked towards me, a beautiful elf woman with long silky black hair and piercing green eyes. She wore a long elegant gown along with a ring of flowers sitting atop her head.

I asked in confusion, "Am I dead?"

The elf woman shook her head with a slight smile, "No dear, you are not dead. You've just done something to prove your character, you're strong and brave. You could have been killed though with such a risky move like that."

I nodded slightly, but still confused, "Ok, if I'm not dead, then what is all of this about and who are you?"

The woman smiled again as if this was a light matter, "Dear Eraowia, you have not met me since you were but a newborn, I am your mother."

I looked at her in shock and confusion, "Y-you're my mom?"

She nodded slightly, waiting for the information to sink in.

I studied the woman's features and came to the realization that we did indeed look alike, we looked quite alike. Our biggest difference though, was our height.

I was only 5'2" and this elf woman who claimed to be my mother was about 6'3".

I questioned in wonder, "I'm half elf?"

The elf woman nodded her head slightly, "You are half elf indeed. The time has come for you to make a decision."

I questioned her again, "A decision?"

She nodded, "You must now make a decision to whether you would like to continue a mortal life as a human or live an immortal life as an elf."

The question came as a shock to me, I could have immortality handed to me as easily as answering a question. I looked my mother that I had no memory of directly in her eyes as I answered confidently, "I choose the immortal life of an elf."

The woman nodded approvingly, "When you awake from this dream, you will have become an elf. You are still very youthful looking now, you look no older than 27 by human standards. Once you become an elf though, you will never age again and you will keep your look of youth and beauty all throughout your immortal life."

I nodded with a smile on my face, eagerness overwhelming me, yet I questioned, "Why hadn't you come to me sooner?"

She answered, "It was not yet the right time to give you the choice to become an elf, but now it is and you have made your decision."

I asked another question, "Is there anyone related to me living in Mirkwood? That's where I plan to go to live my immortal life."

My mother shook her head, "No, there is no one that is related to you in Mirkwood. There is no elf alive that os related to you. All the elves in your family have been slain in different battles leaving you as the only elf alive in your family."

I asked in confusion, "So you're dead?"

My mother nodded, "Yes."

I asked, "Will you visit me again?"

The majestic elf woman answered smoothly, "Only time will tell."

Another question then surfaced to my mind, begging me to ask my mother of it, "Will I go through any... Physical changes with becoming an elf?"

My mother was thoughtfully quiet for a moment before answering, "There will be a new elegance about you and you will become more graceful. Your ears will become slightly pointed but you will stay the same height."

I nodded and playfully said, "Im only 5'2"... That's short for an elf."

My mother smiled, "Yes it is."

""" End of Dream """

I opened my eyes as a blue light flashed across the cave sending every one flying and also silencing and stunning everyone. Pinpointing where the light came from after I skidded to a halt, I saw Gandalf standing there with his staff and sword.

The wizard stood there tall and proud of his power as he yelled, "To arms! To arms!"

I smiled as I got up and onto my feet, standing at my full height. My back still hurt but I could still feel that I had more strength than I did before.

I was immortal now.

I was an elf now.

I looked over at my sword that still laid at my feet and I slowly bent down to pick it up, wincing at the pain in my back. The dwarves all rushed to the pile of weapons immediately at Gandalf's words and tossed the weapons to who they belonged to.

Along with grabbing his sword, Thorin also grabbed his key to Erebor off of the ground.

Holding my sword, I ran into the heat of the battle. I was faster than I had been before and also lighter on my feet. Along with those things, I found that I was more graceful with a sword.

I looked around me as I fought, looking at the seemingly endless population of goblins all around the cave.

I saw Gandalf off to the side of the battle taking out goblins effortlessly with his sword and staff, using both physical strength and magic to fight.

The dwarves were scattered about the room fighting fiercely to find a way out of the cave just as I was.

A goblin attempted to sneak up behind me, but due to my now enhanced hearing ability, I spun around quickly, taking the goblins head clean off.

As I fought, still also looking around and watching the company fight, I saw Nori get knocked to the floor while fighting. Seeing him as a now easy target, the Great Goblin ran at him and swung his macs.

I then heard Fili yell in fear, "Nori!"

Thorin then jumped forward and deflected the Great Goblin's blow, causing the Great Goblin to stumble backward and fall off the edge of his platform, falling to the depths below.

Seeing that Nori's life had been saved by Thorin, I then went back to fighting which consisted of me slicing goblins heads off and slicing goblins throats and stomachs open.

In the heat of the battle, knowing that we were outnumbered by a ridiculous amount, Gandalf yelled, "Follow me. Quick! Run!"

Quickly killing the goblins around us me and the dwarves all followed Gandalf along a pathway that led away from the goblin infested room.

We ran as fast as we could. I couldn't really run as fast as I could because I had several dwarves in front of me and they are significantly slower than elves, but I ran as fast as I could with the dwarves.

Gandalf continued to lead us through the suspended passage ways of the Goblins town with hundreds of angry and enraged goblins chasing after us.

Gandalf urged us as we ran, "Quickly!"

Some goblins then began running at us from the front, coming head on towards us and Dwalin yelled out in suggestion, "Post!"

Dwalin and some other of the dwarves then cut a guardrail post from the side of the path and ran forwards with it, holding it out like a massive spear as they used it to sweep the goblins in front of them off of the path, groups at a time.

The rest of the company with me and Gandalf included ran close behind Dwalin. As the dwarf warrior dropped the post and pulled out his weapon, we all pulled out our weapons as well, ready to fight.

I took my sword and held it out at my side as I plowed several goblins down with it at a time.

As I fought with my own style, the rest of the company struck down the goblins around themselves also, killing a significant amount of goblins.

Some of the dwarves used axes but some used swords like I did, such as Thorin for example.

Hearing snarling, I looked over in the direction that the noise was coming from and saw several goblins swinging on ropes towards us.

I then ordered the company, "Cut the ropes!"

I followed my own orders as myself and some of the dwarves, Thorin included cut the ropes holding a raised platform in place.

This caused the platforms to fall outward, going as planned and causing the swinging goblins to get stuck suspended in the air as their ropes got tangled around the platform.

Seeing that my plan to tangle the goblins had worked, I plowed through a group of goblins striking them down to go and fight at Kili's side.

As Kili and I fought side by side, goblins began shooting arrows at us wich we dodged effortlessly due to the goblins bad aim. Some arrows though, came close and we had to deflect them with our swords.

Kili then grabbed a nearby ladder and dropped it on some incoming goblins, trapping them in between the bars of the ladder.

Realizing what my friend was doing, I joined Kili and some of the other dwarves and we all ran forwards, pushing the ladder and the goblins that were trapped in it.

We continued to push the ladder until we came to a gap in the path and the goblins fell down into the darkness.

The ladder, however, then acted as a bridge for me and the dwarves to run across and we crossed to the other side of the path.

After every one was across to the other side of the path, Dwalin swiftly kicked the ladder behind him making it fall so that the goblins wouldn't be able to use it to cross and chase us further.

Gandalf yelled behind him as he was now in the front of the group as we ran, "Quickly!"

We continued to run through the paths that proved to be very confusing.

After running for a while longer with several of the dwarves breathing heavily, we came to a section if the path that was held up by ropes from above.

Gandalf and Thorin then looked at each other as if in unspoken agreement and sliced some of the ropes causing the bridge to swing towards another path.

As the bridge swung towards the path and came into close proximity of it, Thorin yelled, "Jump!"

Myself and several of the other dwarves managed to jump onto the path in time but some dwarves didn't make the jump at the right timing and began swinging back towards the other side of the path.

I watched the dwarves that swung away from us as several goblins jumped onto the bridge with them. The dwarves on the bridge though, managed to quickly kill the intruding goblins and when the bridge swung back to the path where we were waiting for them, the remaining dwarves all successfully made the jump and joined us on the path.

Once we were all together again, we all continued running down the path following Gandalf and quickly killing all of the goblins that got in our way.

Gandalf then reached up and hit a rock above himself with his staff causing the rock to fall down from where it was and begin rolling down the path, taking out all of the goblins in front of us and successfully clearing the path.

Soon, we approached a bridge in between two sections of the cave. When we tried to cross it, the Great Goblin suddenly and unexpectedly shot up breaking through from underneath the bridge and pulled himself up onto the bridge to come to stand before us, blocking our way out of the cave.

As we were halted by the huge goblin, hundreds of other goblins of varied sized came to surround us.

The Great Goblin taunted as he asked, "Did you really think you could escape me?"

The goblin then swung his mace twice threateningly towards Gandalf, causing the wizard to stumble back slightly and nearly loose his balance.

As the Great Goblin watched Gandalf he sneered, "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf suddenly launched forwards and hit the Great Goblin in the eye with the end if his staff.

The huge oversized Goblin then shrieked and dropped his weapon to clutch his face in pain letting his guard down.

Gandalf then took the opportunity and stepped forwards, easily slicing the Great Goblins stomach open.

The Great Goblin then fell to his knees, shaking the bridge and causing a thudding sound to echo off of the walls of the cave.

As the Great Goblin admitted rather reluctantly that that would do the job, Gandalf swung his sword again and sliced open the goblins neck causing the huge beast to fall to the ground dead.

From the force of the great goblin falling, the bridge began to creak and shake as supports moved and ropes started to break, then all at once, the bridge brake and gave out under all of the weight that was on it, hurdling it down into the darkness.

We fell and as we fell, I began to get nervous I couldn't quite see how far the fall was, not in the complete darkness that was in the depths of the cave that we were falling to.

I then noticed something as I looked down at my hand, it was faintly glowing a luminescent color, making me visible in the dark.

Kili, seeing this looked over at me in confusion as he asked curiously, "Eraowia, why are you glowing?"

I tried to think of how to tell my best friend the truth. I hadn't planned on telling anyone, not yet anyways, truthfully, with the thing about dwarves and elves not getting along, I was nervous as to what the dwarves reactions would be about my decision to become an elf.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolken.

Authors note: Ok, so that was the sixth chapter of the story! I don't really know how well I did with Eraowia choosing to live the immortal life of an elf. I read as many articles as I could find on the Internet about the choice for half elves to either be an elf or a human.

If I did something wrong or something don't make since then I am truly sorry, I really did honestly try with it.

So, now that Eraowia's an elf, how do you think the company members will or should react to it? What do you think that Thorin will do? Will he accept that Eraowia has chosen to be an elf and continue to respect her or will he turn his back on her.

Also, I would appreciate any ideas you guys can give me about how Kili should handle the news. Should he be accepting that Eraowia has chosen to be an elf? He knows that she is in love with an elf, and he is her best friend, so he should be understanding. Right?

I'm thinking that I've dropped hints that Eraowia was half elf earlier in the story when her dad was so against her 'being like an elf' and also her loving the feel of an Elven sword and picking up on the elvish language quickly.

What do you guys think?

Oh, and yes, Mirkwood is coming up soon... Isn't it? ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Interrupting my thoughts, the bridge we were standing on came to a sudden halt as it reached the bottom of the cave.

Being distracted from his thoughts, Oin let out a sigh of relief, "That could have been worse."

Just as the dwarf made that statement though, the huge carcass of the Great Goblin fell on top of the wooden wreckage that covered us, crushing us more.

I let out a small yelp when the wooden boards were pushed harder against my back due to the slash one of the goblins had cut across my back.

At my hiss of pain, several of the dwarves looked at me in concern and Thorin gently helped me after he had freed himself from under the sodden boards.

Once I was standing with the rest of the company who were all now on their feet as well, Kili came up to me, about to say something before Gandalf warned pointing up above at a group of goblins charging towards us, "Time for talking is later. Now we must run."

All of us listened to the wizard without question as he led us quickly out of the goblin cave and into the forest.

After running a little while longer, we came to a halt in the middle of the woods and Kili again approached me, dragging me off a few feet from the rest of the company so we could talk in private using quiet whispers so that no one else would hear our conversation.

Kilo whispered demanding that I tell him what was going on, "Tell me, what happened to you in Goblin Town. All of the company saw you struck down, we witnessed your strength to get up and keep fighting. That is not normal for a human."

I sighed knowing that I had to tell Kili, "I-I'm not a human anymore, Kili. I'm an elf now."

Kili looked at me in shock, his mouth gaping open as if he were a fish. He stared at me for several seconds before forming words that I could understand, "Y-y- you're an elf now.?"

He stated that as more of a statement than a question but I still nodded in confirmation, "Yes."

Kili ran his hands down his face in exasperation and looked at the ground as he shook his head and mumbled to himself in disbelief, "An elf... an elf."

I looked away awkwardly from my best friend, not quite sure what I should do or say at this moment.

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Thorin ask in his deep husky voice, "Is it true?"

I swallowed in nervousness before looking over at the dwarf king to see him standing by a tree behind Kili with his strong arms crossed and a serious almost betrayed look on his face.

Thorin repeated himself when I did not answer him, "Is. It. True?"

I nodded slightly, not talking my eyes away from Thorins cold icy ones, "Yes."

Thorin looked at me shock coming over his face, he took a step forwards towards me on attempt to intimidate me. He said in a cold voice, "You have betrayed us, you no longer belong in this company, we have no use for an elf."

I stared at Thorin as I realized that the dwarf couldn't be more serious. I felt hurt at his words even as I tried to defend myself it took an amazing amount of effort for me to keep my voice steady, "Thorin, I haven't betrayed you or anyone here... It was my choice to make, I didn't do it to spite you... I can still help the company, I'm a better warrior now... Please don't do this, don't turn your back on me."

My voice cracked at the end of my plead as my emotions made themselves known.

Thorin continued to stare at me without saying anything, me staring intently back at him. Then he finally spoke again his voice a calm and neutral tone, "You own nothing that isn't with you, so you can leave the company immediately."

With me currently being unable to speak due to the mental pain Thorin had just inflicted on me I stayed silent.

Thorin was about to walk away and go back to the rest of the company who were all staring at us now.

Thorin stopped in his tracks though when Kili who had remained silent before spoke up, "Let her stay."

Thorin looked at his nephew in a challenging way, "What did you say to me?"

Kili was about to repeat himself but was cut off when Gandalf spoke, "He's right Thorin. It would be in the company's best interest to have Eraowia among them. If you kick her out now then you are nothing more than a fool."

Thorin looked troubled then he walked briskly over to me. Once the dwarf king was standing right in front of me, without taking his eyes away from mine he said in his husky voice, "I will allow you to stay among the company. However-" Thorin then roughly stuck his hand in my pocket and pulled out Legolas' necklace, letting it hang from his clenched hand he continued, "This, will be mine until I know I can trust you. One slip up and you're gone and you will not get the necklace back."

I reached for the necklace but Thorin brushed my hand aside as he put the necklace in his coat pocket, giving me a stern look.

I stared at the dwarf in disbelief, "You have no right."

Thorin countered in a flat tone, "I have the only right."

I was well aware of myself and Thorin being the center of the company's attention again especially as Dwalin who I had hardly spoken to spoke up, "Don't you think it harsh to take her things?"

Thorin shook his head slightly as he looked away from me and to Dwalin, "I do not."

Kili then said, "That necklace was given to her, it holds importance to her."

Thorin looked in phased by Kili's statement and then Fili spoke, "She's done nothing to be seen as mistrustful or disloyal."

Thorin looked back at me with the same cold look in his eyes, "We do not need to take the chance of her betraying us. She will not do so as long as I have something that could very well be her prized possession."

Kili then spoke up again, "She risked her life giving us a chance to get out of the goblin tunnels, she distracted the goblins and we managed to get away from them."

Thorin retorted as he walked away from me and to Kili, "We were free for a total of twenty seconds. She nearly got herself killed, what she did was stupid."

I now stepped forwards to defend myself, "I managed to give you guys a chance, not a long one and yes you were only free for twenty seconds but, that twenty seconds might have saved your lives. So Thorin, you can take the necklace that I am uncomfortable with out, my security blanket. You can yell at me, you can kick me out of this company. You can even lead me to my death and I would forgive you with my last breath, because that's just how I am. However, if you again doubt my loyalty to this company, then that is something I won't ever forgive. Don't you ever doubt me, Thorin. I know what I'm doing."

Thorin was now looking at me in surprise that I had stood up to him with that rant and he said with his voice deep and husky, "I do not ask for your forgiveness, but I do ask you keep your word."

I stared at the dwarf king, annoyed at his amount of pride, "Agreed."

It was then that Gandalf sighed in exasperation and gave me a small smile, approving of my rant.

After taking count of the members of the company, Gandalf concluded with worry in his voice, "It seems we're missing our hobbit. Where is our hobbit? Where is he?!"

Dwalin said carelessly as he looked around in disbelief that Bilbo was gone, "Curse the halfling! Now he's lost?!"

Gandalf asked getting impatient as several of the dwarves started pointing blame at each other, "Where was he last seen?"

Nori then spoke up, informing Gandalf and the company, "He slipped away when the goblins first caught us."

Gandalf now seemed impatient but within reason so, "What happened exactly? Tell me!"

Thorin then spoke in a very irritated tone that could have been partially because of our argument only minutes ago, "I'll tell you what happened. Bilbo saw his chance out and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his nice bed and warm hearth since he first stepped out of his house! We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone."

Considering that Thorins words could be true, I sighed and looked around at the dwarves as they looked at each other, giving each other looks most likely similar to what I was thinking.

Bilbo left us.

It was then that a voice spoke up, "No, he isn't."

As I looked over to where the voice was coming from, I saw Bilbo approaching the company and heard several sighs of relief that he was ok. He hadn't left us after all.

At the sight of Bilbo, Gandalf laughed as he spoke, "Bilbo Baggins! I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life!"

As Bilbo finally reached the group Kili admitted, "Bilbo, we'd given up on you!"

Fili then asked, "How on earth did you get past the goblins?!"

Dwalin seconded Fili's question, curious to hear Bilbos answer as well, "How, indeed."

We all waited in an awkward silence as we waited for Bilbo to speak and explain just how exactly he had managed to get past the goblins.

In answer though, despite our wait for an explanation, Bilbo nervously laughed and put his hands on his hips as he looked around at the company.

Gandalf then spoke to put an end to the silence, "What does it matter? He's back!"

Thorin retorted, confirming that he was still in a bad mood from earlier, "It does matter! I want to know, why did you come back?"

Bilbo sighed and shifted his weight as he looked at Thorin and admitted, "Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End. I miss my books. And my armchair. And my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back, cause you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can."

After Bilbo had spoken, giving the second speech that had taken place among the company after the goblin caves, there was a silence as everyone let what Bilbo had said sink in.

Suddenly, there was howling coming from over by the mountain and everyone froze in their places, knowing that we were in serious danger of being hunted down by the Wargs and orcs.

Thorin then muttered, "Out of the frying pan..."

Gandalf, hearing Thorins statement added, "...and into the fire! Run!

At Gandalfs urgent command, we all started running as fast as we could, me being in the front of the company a little ahead of Gandalf because of my elvish speed.

As I ran with the rest of the company behind me, I could hear the pounding of the Wargs paws clearly along with the yelling of the Orcs. I knew that they were gaining on us and even though all of the dwarves and even Gandalf was exhausted from running until nightfall, I urged them to keep running and to that they did not argue with me on. Not even Thorin dared to challenge me on that

order.

After a few Wargs had caught up to the back of the company, and grabbed my attention as I watched some of the dwarves quickly kill the Wargs, we reached a large outcropping of land with a few trees growing on it.

As I looked around at the patch of land and then back at the incoming Wargs and orcs, the realization hit me that we were trapped.

As soon as I realized that we had no where to go, I called out to the rest of the company, "It's a dead end!"

The company soon caught up with me and hearing what I said, Gandalf ordered, "Up into the trees, all of you! Come on, climb!"

I was the first one safely up in a tree and I looked down to see Bifur throwing an axe at a Warg, quickly killing it.

Bofur then jumped off a rock and grabbed a tree branch, using Dwalins head as a stepping stone to get up into the tree.

Other dwarves began to climb the trees soon after Bofur as Bilbo tried desperately to pull his sword out of a dead Wargs head.

Thorin yelled in warning as he ran to the trees, "They're coming!"

Gandalf climbed to the top of the tree closest to the edge of the cliff as Thorin and the rest of the dwarves climbed safely into the trees also.

Soon, the group of Wargs and riders caught up to near where we were in the trees and continued to come in closer with the Wargs bearing their fangs and orcs violently swinging their weapons.

Bilbo had finally managed to free his sword from the Warg and then quickly ran to and climbed up a tree as Wargs began to chase him. Luckily, he got high enough into the tree that he was out of the Wargs reach.

Dozens of Wargs then began to circle the trees where we were hiding and growl while snapping their jaws viciously as they jumped up in attempt to attack us.

All of a sudden, the Wargs stopped their growling and turned around as a white Warg with a pale Orc came forwards slowly.

Looking over at Thorin who was just a branch below me, I noticed that Tgorin looked completely shocked as he said in disbelief and hatred, "Azog?!"

Thats when I realized that the pale orc on the white Warg was the one that Thorin had thought he killed in battle when his grandfather was slain.

The white Warg under the org growled showing its gleaming white fangs as Azog spoke, "Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast? Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob."

I did not quite catch what Azog said but I could tell that Thorin clearly understood the Orc as a look of pain and grief came across his face.

The dwarf king said almost as if he couldn't believe what was happening, "It cannot be."

Azog then said something else to his Wargs and riders that i didnt understand but whatever the Orc had ordered, he was obeyed.

The Wargs then jumped forwards again, trying desperately to climb the trees, getting as far as they could before the wood of the trees ripped away under their dagger like claws and making them fall to the ground, some on their paws and some on their sides.

Due to the force of the jumping and scrambling Wargs, the trees shook violently and we were all forced to hang onto the trees to the best of our abilities.

Soon, the furthest tree from the edge of the cliff that Bilbo and several of the dwarves are in, gets uprooted from the ground and begins leaning towards the next tree a very noticeable amount.

The Wargs then take advantage of the leaning tree and more if them grab into the branches, shaking the tree until it fell onto the next tree.

When the first tree tipped over though, it caused the next tree to tip over and then the next tree tipped over after that.

As the trees tipped over one after another like dominos, we all kept jumping trees until the whole company was in the last tree which was luckily still standing.

At this sight, Azog laughed at our seemingly helpless situation.

Gandalf, looking around in panicked desperation, grabbed a pinecone and with his magic, set it on fire with his staff.

After he had set the pinecone on fire, Gandalf then threw it to the ground where the Wargs were standing, causing them to back up and retreat due to their fear of the fire.

Gandalf then lit two more pinecones abd threw one down to Fili who then throws it down at the Wargs.

Seeing what Gandalf was doing, myself and the rest of the company began pulling pinecones off of the branches of the tree and tossed them up to Gandalf who lit them on fire and threw them to the ground, driving the Wargs and riders back further and further.

In all of the flames, at least one Warg ran off howling with its fur on fire. Realizing that we were not going to be as easy to take out as he thought, Azog roared in anger and frustration as we began to cheer.

Suddenly, as we were celebrating our seemingly victory, the roots of the tree we were in began to rip up from the ground making the tree tip dangerously over the edge of the cliff, stopping and sticking straight out over the cliffs edge.

We all knew without it being said that if anyone were to fall from the tree that they would undoubtedly die.

I dared myself to glance down at the ground far, far below and swallowed nervously as I clung tighter to the tree branch that I was in.

I watched in horror as Ori lost his grip on the tree and fell, just managing to save himself as he grabbed onto Dori's leg.

The panic came back though as Dori cried out, "Mister Gandalf!"

Due to the extra weight of Ori hanging desperately onto his leg, Dori lost his grip on the tree and fell, being saved when Gandalf quickly swung his staff down and Dori managed to grab on to the end of it.

When Azog growled, Thorin who was on the branch just above me looked up in hate and fierce anger towards the Orc.

Thorin then pulled himself up with his sword drawn and walked down the leaning trunk as I looked on desperately with the rest of the company at Thorin.

Once Thorin had stepped off of the trunk, he broke into a run across the burning ground towards Azog and his white Warg.

I watched, panic taking over my mind as Azog greeted Thorin with his arms spread wide and a smug smile on his face that I could just make out in the distance.

Thorin ran up, not willing to back down with his oaken branch shield held up in front of him.

Azog crouched, then roared loud enough for an echo to sound far off into the distance before his Warg leaped at Thorin.

Thorin tried to swing his sword but in vain effort as the Warg hit him in the chest with its forepaw, knocking him to the ground.

The dwarves still in the tree looked on at their king in shock.

As I watched Thorin get knocked to the ground, I felt a tightness in my chest a tightness that made it hard to breathe. Thorin Oakenshield made me so mad, he made me want to yell at him when his pride and grudges got in the way of his rational thinking, but I cared about him.

Thorin could not go down this way, not by the hands of the foul beast that killed his grandfather that was so dear to him.

I looked over at Kili and Fili who looked pained beyond belief to watch their uncle being tossed around by Azog.

As Thorin got back onto his feet, Azog and his white Warg wheeled around and charged at Thorin again.

Azog swung his mace, hitting Thorin before he could react and knocked the dwarf king brutally to the ground again.

My eyes were widened in and Balin yelled in despair, "Nooo!" in shock as we watched Thorin lay on the ground, almost lifeless.

Kili's words from the cave came back to me from the cave we were in in the mountains before Goblin town.

Clear as day I remembered those words, 'He cares for you, you know.'

I took a deep breath as I reached into my pocket for Legolas' necklace only to remember that Thorin had taken it.

I cursed under my breath, that necklace had always helped me think clearly when I held it and I needed it to he'll me think clearly now.

There Thorin goes screwing himself over.

Looks like I would just have to try extra hard to think about what to do.

Azog roared in excitement and Bilbo managed to stand up from the tree.

The white Warg then clamped its massive jaws around Thorin and Thorin yelled out in pain.

At this, I stood up from the tree branch I was on and drew my sword, following Bilbo to the scene ahead.

I could hear Dwalin who was prevented from going to Thorins rescue because his tree branch was breaking yell out to his king in horror, "Thorin! Nooo!"

As the white Warg held Thorin in its foul mouth, Thorin managed to hit its head with the pommel of his sword.

In pure rage, the white Warg roared and threw Thorin violently several feet away and Thorin landed harshly into a flat rock nearby, as he fell, his sword flew out of his hand and he was unable to get back up.

Azog then roared orders to the other Wargs with a tone of sickening victory to his voice.

Me and Bilbo neared closer as one of Azog's Warg riders jumped off of his Warg and began to approach Thorin.

My heart quickened I'm my chest and we charged forwards as the Orc placed his sword against Thorins neck, then raised his sword, preparing to decapitate him.

We reached the place where Thorin laid just in time and as the Orc was about to swing his sword down, Bilbo then lunged at him, knocking the Orc back and saving Thorins life.

As Bilbo and the Orc fought, Bilbo in fury managed to stab and kill the Orc. I then looked down at Thorin to see him look at me with his pained blue eyes before he went unconscious.

As I saw Thorin go unconscious from his injuries, rage overtook me along with fear that the dwarf king might not wake up.

With that rage and fear, I lunged at the nearest Orc, knocking his mace aside with my sword before slicing him open from throat to stomach. The Orc screamed and I pulled my weapon out of the dead creature before going back to Bilbos side who was standing in front of the unconscious Thorin, bravely protecting his body.

Bilbo swung his sword around wildly, not knowing how to use it properly. That wasn't the point though, the point was his courage.

As I stood beside Bilbo, I cut an orcs head off that was too close for comfort.

I heard Azog snarl something and then soon more Wargs and riders approached us, snarling. Not wanting to leave Bilbo alone for his own safety and Thorins, instead of approaching the Wargs and riders, I waited for them to come to me. Then I would kill them.

Suddenly though, Fili, Kili and Dwalin who have all managed to get off of the tree, plowed into the Wargs from the side and started fiercely fighting them.

In the heat and confusion of the fight, Bilbo yelled and leaped forwards, wounding a Warg.

The white Warg then hit Bilbo with its massive, solid head and sends him flying. As the fighting continued, Azog and his White Warg approached Bilbo to kill him.

I looked at Bilbo who was now at Azogs mercy and back at Thorin who still laid unconscious and defenseless on the ground. I then looked over at Fili, Kili, and Dwalin who were surtounded snd outnumbered by Wargs who kept closing in closer to them.

I didn't have much of a choice to make, there was an orc that was making its way towards me and if I left to help Bilbo, then Thorin would be killed. If I left Thorin to help Fili, Kili, and Dwalin then Thorin would be killed.

If I stayed with Thorin then Bilbo would be killed and there was a chance fhat Fili, Kili, or Dwalin could be killed also, or maybe all three of them.

I felt torn by what decision to make, I couldn't simply decide who deserved to live and who didn't.

Suddenly, eagles appeared out of the sky, swiftly picking up orcs and Wargs, throwing them off the side of the cliff and causing Azog and his warg to run off to safety, saving me from having to make a decision as to who to save.

The eagles then circled back around and one very gently picked up Thorin in its talons, gently lifting him into the sky.

As Thorin was lifted up though, his shield fell off of his arm and I quickly picked it up and slid it onto my arm to keep from dropping it as an eagle came by and picked me up as well.

The eagle flew off the side of the cliff and dropped me safely onto the back of another eagle.

I looked behind me as I clutched the eagles feathers in my hands to steady myself. I saw Kili and Fili along with many of the other company members riding on the backs of eagles.

Some of the company though, were riding on eagles in front of me.

I looked around, desperately searching for Thorin and then I spotted him, resting limply in the talons of an eagle a little ways ahead of me, his hair blowing in the wind.

The Eagles soared through the sky over rivers and mountains, a beautiful sight to see really with the ground so far below, being able to look out over the natural landscape of Middle Earth.

Really though, the scenery doesn't matter to me right now as I look over at Thorin to see him unconscious for seemingly the millionth time during the flight.

The eagles approach a massive rock structure in the shape of a bear.

The eagle carrying Thorin gently deposits him and his sword on a flat area on top of the Carrock.

Another eagle lands and Gandalf quickly scrambles off of it, immediately running over to Thorin while calling to him, "Thorin! Thorin."

I watched as I heard the wizard call out to Thorin and as soon as my eagle landed I quickly climbed off of it and ran over to where Gandalf was, hovered over Thorin.

As Gandalf called out Thorins name a couple more times, the dwarf king still didn't respond and Bilbo ran up to us as well.

Gandalf then placed his hand on Thorins face and whispered a spell.

Thorins eyes then fluttered open and he gasped for air, speaking weakly he asked, "The halfling and the elf?"

Gandalf responded as I stood a few paces off from Thorin to give him some space, "They're both alright. They're both here and safe."

Now, all of the dwarves have been landed in the Carrock and they all surrounded the wounded Thorin as I still stood a few paces off, holding the warriors oaken shield protectively.

I watched as Dwalin and Kili helped Thorin up. However, once he was standing on his feet again, he shrugged them off and approached Bilbo.

Thorin yelled at Bilbo, "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild and that you had no place amongst us?"

Thorin then came closer to Bilbo until he was face to face with him. Bilbo looked worried and frightened about what Thorin might do.

Thorin then added in a very apologetic tone that sounded like he might cry, "I've never been so wrong in my life!"

To my surprise, Thorin grabbed Bilbo and embraced him deeply.

This caused everyone to smile and cheer loudly.

Bilbo, still looking quite surprised, hugged Thorin back and as they released each other and stepped back, Thorin apologized, "I am sorry that I ever doubted you."

Bilbo smiled and shook his head, "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior...not even a burglar."

At this statement, every one laughed as the eagles flew away into the sky, screeching to each other.

Thorin then looked beyond Bilbo and saw something. He walked forwards towards the edge of the cliff as he looked out over the landscape in awe.

Curious to what he was looking at, every one else looked to where he was looking too and Bilbo broke the silence, "Is that what I think it is?"

Out in the distance I saw faintly on the horizon, the outline of one solitary mountain.

Gandalf stated with a tone of respect in his voice, "Erebor, The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth."

Thorin said quietly as he continued to stare at the mountain, "Our home."

A bird flew by chirping and caught my attention as Oin said, "A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

Gandalf informed Oin, "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

Thorin reassured us, "But we'll take it as a sign - a good omen."

Bilbo confirmed positively "You're right. I do believe the worst is behind us."

As the sun set behind the mountain, I continued to stare at Erebor with Thorins still unclaimed shield at my side.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note: That was the seventh chapter! I know that Unexpected journey went by fast in only seven chapters but it will slow down in Desolation of Smaug.

I really can't wait to get Eraowia and Legolas reunited again, that is going to be very interesting ;)

So, I had Thorin being quite a jerk after Goblin town when he found out that Eraowia is now an elf. He took the necklace that Legolas gave her and said some not very nice things.

Don't worry though, I have a plan for the necklace thing, you'll find out my plan about Thorin talking the necklace at Beorns.

So what did you guys think about the chapter? Kili's reaction? Thorins reaction? Any thoughts on what Legolas' reaction will be to finding out that Eraowia is now an elf?

Any ideas about what could happen with the necklace situation? What did you think about Eraowia saving Thorins shield?

I'll update soon!

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolken.


	8. Chapter 8

As we continued to stare out at Erebor, Gandalf then spoke again behind us after clearing his throat, "It truly is a spectacular sight to see but I do recommend we all lay down for the night and get some rest before dawn is upon us."

At Gandalfs advice, all of us walked away from the edge of the cliff except for Thorin who chose to continue gazing out at Erebor.

Seeing this as a good time to approach the dwarf king, I left the rest of the company and walked back over to the edge of the cliff to stand by him.

I spoke to get his attention, "When the eagles came to rescue us, your shield fell off of your arm, I picked it up for you."

Thorin was now looking over at me while he listened to me speak, he then reached out and gently took his shield from me, slipping it back to its rightful place on his arm.

He then said in his deep, rough, husky voice, "Thank you."

I nodded slightly, "You're welcome."

Thorin then revealed, "After I went unconscious for the first time, I woke up only for a moment and then succumbed to unconsciousness once more. In that moment, I saw that you were guarding my body, only you."

I remained silent, not knowing what to say at first until I said, "Anyone would have done it."

Thorin nodded, "I know that they would have, what I'm saying that it was you who guarded me when I couldn't defend myself and I'm grateful for that."

I reminded him as we continued to stare out over the landscape ahead of us, "Bilbo saved your life."

Thorin responded with, "And I've already thanked him for that and apologized for how I treated him before.

Now, I need to have you understand that I was slightly... harsh on you after Goblin town when I found out that you chose to become an elf.

I apologize for turning my back on you Eraowia and I'm sorry for taking something that means so much to you."

I then looked over at Thorin as he reached into his pocket and pulled out Legolas' necklace, holding it out to me.

I took the necklace gently from his hand and then clutched the necklace tightly in my hand, never wanting to let it go again.

Thorin then spoke as he watched me clutch the necklace, "You told me that your elf lover gave it to you when we were in Rivendell."

I nodded, meeting Thorins intense gaze, "I did."

Thorin continued, "Will you... tell me more about it?"

I smiled slightly as I slipped the necklace into my pocket, "Well, me and Legolas had been together for three years and my father didn't like the idea of me dating an elf because he said that I was starting to act to elvish.

One night when I visited my home in Laketown, my dad forced me to stay in Laketown with him and abandon the Woodland Realm and Legolas. My father said that if I didn't stay to live in Laketown then he would make sure consequences were severe.

My father you see, was not a good man and he knew that the Elves of the Woodland Realm, especially Legolas meant the world to me. I feared that my dad would attempt to do something to either Legolas or another one of the elves. So, I made the decision to live in Laketown with my dad.

The next day however, my father allowed me to go back to see Legolas and explain what was going on.

So I went to see Legolas on the last day that I was able to and we spent the whole day together. I told Legolas that day what was going on and why I had to leave him.

The necklace, was a parting gift from Legolas to me, something for me to always remember him by.

I haven't seen Legolas since he gave me the necklace and that was fifteen years ago."

Thorin looked at me in surprise when I ended the story about how I got the necklace and he said in a low, quiet, voice, "You needn't have told me so much."

I shrugged as I redirected my attention back to the single mountain straight ahead, "I told you the night of the trolls, Thorin, sometimes it's just good to talk to someone."

Having reviewed no response from Thorin at that, I walked away from the King Under the Mountain and approached Kili who was with the rest of the group, discussing who should go on watch first since Thorin didn't seem up to giving orders.

Kili looked over at me as the rest of the company continued their discussion and Gandalf stood to the side of the company absentmindedly smoking his pipe.

Kili then spoke, questioning me with unmistakeable curiosity, "Did Thorin apologize to you too? I saw that you were speaking to each other without yelling."

I smiled slightly, "Yes, he apologized, and gave my necklace back too."

Kili smiled, "That's great."

I nodded still with a small smile crossing over my features, "Yea, it is."

I then heard the sound of boots coming near and looked over in the direction of the sound to see Thorin approaching, immediately dismissing the discussion of ego would take watch by informing the company easily, "Eraowia and I will take the first watch."

At Thorins words, Kili looked back over at me with confusion written all over his face as he asked in barely above a whisper, "Why does Thorin want you to take watch with him?"

I shrugged, taking in a deep breath as I answered, also speaking quietly, "I can safely say that I do not know."

I looked up at the sky as I spoke, taking in the setting sun and the small amount of birds beginning their trip back to the mountain.

The air smelt crisp with the scent of trees that grew in a small forest protruding out of the rock of the cliff, providing shade to shield from the intense heat that would undoubtedly burn down upon the rocky ground.

I looked over when I heard Kili kick a rock beside me, my attention immediately snapping to my best friend.

Kili then looked at me in a confused manner, "You heard the pebble? It didn't make a sound."

I nodded, smirking slightly, "I could hear it."

Kili looked even more confused and I laughed slightly as I shrugged, "Elf ears."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The night progressed on and as it did, all dwarves were asleep with the exception of Thorin who was still wide awake with me sitting next to him, taking first watch as expected.

We had sat in silence next to each other for the most part except for when we'd hear someone move in their sleep and look around for the source of the sound until one of us told the other that it was just someone moving in their sleep.

The silence went on until Thorin asked me, picking up on our earlier conversation about my necklace, "What made you believe that your father could inflict serious consequences if you disobeyed him?"

I answered Thorins question, happy to have something to talk about to break the almost awkward silence, "My father killed my brother right in front of me."

Thorin looked over at me in shock though I could barely see him in the darkness of the night I could still faintly make out the expression on his face due to the lit lantern only a few inches away.

I nodded at Thorin, confirming to him that he had heard me right and that I was being serious, "My father caught my brother in a lie and they fought until my father stabbed him right in the stomach."

Thorin looked at the ground as he apologized to me, apologizing being something that he had done a lot of tonight, "I am sorry for bringing the topic up."

I shook my head, dismissing his apology, "You had not an idea that that happened, there's no reason for you to be sorry."

Thorin nodded slightly before getting up to wake Kili and Fili up due to the fact that it was now their turn to be on watch.

Greatful that my shift of the watch was now over due to the fact that I was very tired, I got up and walked over to the spot that I would sleep in tonight.

*Dream*

"Eraowia." I heard his voice call out to me in the darkness of the bedroom as I laid with my head comfortably on his smooth chest, his voice was like liquid chocolate, perfect and irresistible.

I could feel his elegant fingers running gently through my hair as we laid on his bed together.

I looked over at my lover, Legolas, "Yes, my love?"

Legolas spoke again, "Do you not know that was the most pleasant experience of my life?"

I smiled at this, it was our first time making love to each other and in his entire life of over two-thousand years, he had said that that was his most pleasant experience.

I rolled over in bed so that I was now on top of my very satisfied elf. I leaned down and whispered in his ear seductively, "Oh was it, now?"

To top it off, I captured the tip of his very sensitive ear gently with my teeth and sucked on it slightly, making him moan as his hips jerked upwards.

I laughed slightly, knowing that I was turning him on and rolled back off of him, taking my spot on the other side of the bed.

Legolas then whined, "That's it?"

I smirked confidently, knowing that my lover so clearly wanted more of me, "That's it."

*End of dream*

"Eraowia, wake up."

I felt someone shaking me lightly, bringing me out of my very pleasant dream. I swatted whoever was shaking me away as I tiredly opened my eyes and sat up.

I then looked over to my right and saw that it was Fili who had waken me up, "Fili, why did you have to wake me?"

The dwarf looked guilty about bringing me out of my sleep but answered, as he stood up, "It's dawn, we need to get moving, every bit of light counts."

I then stood up as well, rising to my full height and walked away from Fili as I said, "Then lets get moving."

Get moving we did, Gandalf led us out of the area, continuously reminding us to be careful and watch our steps as we climbed down the side of the cliff to the still rocky ground that awaited us below.

Once all of us were safely down from the cliff, Gandalf took a count of us and seeing that everyone was there, we continued our journey to Erebor.

As we walked onwards, I took in the scenery that was nothing more than pure nature, the natural beauty of things as Legolas would call it. He always loved untouched nature, unless it was touched by elves of course, then it would always somehow end up being better than things not touched by elves.

As I walked on with the rest of the company, I kicked some small pebbles, sending them bouncing out in front of me carelessly.

The cliffs around us loomed over the flat terrain that we were walking across, casting enormous shadows of shade from the morning sun.

I squinted my eyes as I looked upwards at the sound of birds chirping their songs as they flew eagerly in the same direction in which we walked, to the lonely mountain.

My attention was diverted from the birds who had not an idea that a dragon so lurked in the place they desperately traveled to by Kili and Fili quietly arguing amongst themselves.

I looked over at them as they argued, hearing them clearly due to my enhanced hearing abilities of an elf.

Fili asked with an edge to his voice, "What do you think you're doing?"

Kili muttered, "She's pretty."

Fili sighed exasperatedly as he countered, "So she's pretty but you know uncle would kill you if he found out that you have a crush on an elf!"

Filis' voice raised to a whisper-yell as he spoke, causing Kili to urgently try to make him lower his voice again.

Kili then defended himself, "So, Thorin gave her her necklace back. See, our uncle cares about her."

I smirked as I knew now that Kili definitely had a crush on me. Truthfully, before they had started their argument, I had wanted something interesting to happen to entertain me as we walked. Wish granted... Though it wasn't exactly something I had expected, nor wanted to happen.

Fili then argued, "Thorin cares about Eraowia as a friend, Kili. He's nice to her because he considers her to be a friend obviously. Could you imagine how mad he would be if he found out that you like Eraowia?"

Kili now looked defeated but added with a little sliver of hope, "He accepts her though."

Fili nodded, "He does. Even if by some work of magic uncle approved of you being especially fond of Eraowia, it wouldn't happen-"

Kili then cut Fili off, "I know, I know, Eraowia won't ever love me because she is in love with an elf."

Fili finally walked away from Kili, leaving Kili by himself.

I then approached Kili, acting as of I hadn't just heard the argument that was centered on me, "The suns brighter than usual at this time of morning."

Kili nodded, sounding and also looking distant, "It is."

I questioned like I had no idea what had happened before Fili walked away, "Is something bothering you?"

Kili shook his head, "No, no, nothing's bothering me, I'm just thinking is all."

I smiled, "That's something I didn't know you did."

Kili looked confused, "What?"

I laughed slightly, "Think."

That caused Kili to smile as he pushed me lightly, "I think three times a day, at every meal."

I laughed again and then Kili joined in with me laughing slightly himself.

There was a forest up ahead, not a huge one, but one that blocked out path meaning that we would definitely have to cross through it, as we neared it I took in the scenery once again, there were several birds fluttering out of the bushes and trees as they heard us coming towards them, thinking that we posed them a threat.

We walked on and then Kili broke the silence again by asking rather hesitantly, "Do the forests we've come across remind you of Mirkwood?"

I smiled slightly, assuring my friend that his question was ok and that it had not upset me, "Sometimes they did, but then again not really because of the fact that Mirkwood is really the only forest that you have to watch out for giant spiders in. By giant, I mean bigger than you would probably imagine, they're very dangerous."

Kili nodded, "When you were in Mirkwood, were you ever scared?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "No, well, maybe at first and I would get nervous sometimes when the forest would manage to play mind games with me. After a while of living in Mirkwood though, I became sort of in a way immune to the mind games, they didn't have an effect on me anymore. As far as the giant spiders were concerned, I learned to fight them off alongside the elves. I was never as good at fighting as the elves, but I helped a significant amount... And now, I am an elf so maybe I can win a duel against Legolas finally, if I get the chance to return to Mirkwood."

Kili nodded and said reassuringly, "You'll return to Mirkwood someday and it's not far from Erebor so maybe you can pay me a visit sometime."

I smiled, "I definitely will."

Our conversation came to a close as we came nearer to the lush forest ahead of us and we walked side by side in companionable silence.

We finally went into the forest, sending mice and other small animals scurrying with each step that we took, there was a snake here and there that jetted out of the brush that it was using as coverage to grab a mouse that scurried by.

I looked in slight confusion at the tree trunks that I walked past as I noticed large scratch marks raking down them. I hadn't really seen marks like them before I didn't believe then to be scratches of a Wargs paw because of how high the scratches reached. It was too hard for a Warg to stand on its back legs and even when one did it wouldn't be able to reach as hight as the scratches ran.

Anyways, Wargs usually needed to be enticed to jump at a tree, I didn't think there to be anything in any of those trees that a Warg could be so desperate to get.

There was also the possibility of a bear but from what I had seen of bear scratches, the marks on the trees were too large to be that of a bear. That revelation left me utterly confused and uneasy with the idea that there could be something potently very large and very dangerous lurking amongst the forest and possibly sizing us up for its next meal.

I decided not to say anything to anyone about the scratch marks, not wanting anyone to start panicking when we certainly didn't need attention drawn to us if there was really something in these woods to fear.

Surely others of the company had noticed the scratch marks too and it didn't seem like they had said anything, so I didn't see any reason to break the silence with a fearful thought myself.

Deciding to keep what I had found to myself, I walked along in the back of the company as if nothing was worth worrying about.

As we continued through the forest without anything seeming to pose a threat I began to think that there really might not be anything to worry about.

The marks on the trees could have been old and whatever put them there could be long gone by now, maybe just some unknown large creature passing through on its way to somewhere.

Those thoughts of ease left my mind though when a growl rumbled through the area, vibrating the trees and scaring me more than I had been scared in a long time.

Everyone stopped in their tracks at the sound that indicated something huge and seriously dangerous was just outside the woods.

I watched as Thorin looked back to Bilbo who was only a couple paces behind him and motioned him forwards with a wave of his hand.

Bilbo approached Thorin, looking very nervous judging by the way he was walking like he was going to his doom, which he very well could be. In all truthfulness I was aware of the unsettling thought that all of us could very well be going to our doom.

I walked forwards past most of the company until I was standing by Thorin who was in the front of the company.

I wanted to be in front of the company to protect them just in case whatever it was outside of the woods decided to come barreling towards us intent on killing.

I had every intent in protecting the company no matter what and if I was to go out protecting the company against a huge beast, then I would fight the beast with my last breath.

Thorin ordered Bilbo quietly, "You're the stealthiest of all of us, go see if you can find what it is growling out there and then report back to us as soon as you can."

Bilbo nodded and took a deep breath trying to keep calm but Thorin pulled him back again looking at him sternly with a look of concern in his eyes as he warned him, "Be careful and don't get yourself killed."

Bilbo nodded, stuttering slightly, "G-got it."

Bilbo then walked out of the woods with his hand resting nervously on his little sword.

Once Bilbo was out of sight, I looked over at Thorin and questioned him, nervous for Bilbo myself, "Do you think that he will honestly come back to us?"

Thorin stared intently at the gap in the trees where Bilbo had walked through to get out the woods and sighed before answering my question, "Just wait, he will return."

Gandalf peered out of the woods slightly, looking in the direction that the growling has come from before looking back at the company and stating, "I can't see anything from here so I can't be entirely sure what it is yet."

Dwalin spoke up sounding somewhat annoyed, "So you have an idea of what it could be but you don't care to share what we might be going against with us?"

Gandalf waves his hand dismissively at the dwarf warrior before saying, "I do not want to say what it may be because I don't believe it to be a good idea to worry you just yet."

Thorin spoke up, "We are worried, Gandalf."

Gandalf nodded, "Reasonably so."

We then waited in silence for Bilbo to return and the longer we waited the more concerned I got about Bilbo and whatever it was waiting for us in the distance outside the woods.

I managed to keep my worries and fears to myself not willing to make anyone worry more than they already were but when Bilbo came running back into the woods, I could hear everyone give a sight of relief that he was ok, myself included.

Gandalf immediately asked after a look of relief came across his face as well, "What did you see out there?"

Bilbo struggled to catch his breath as he panted in exhaustion. "I can't be sure, but it was big, very big."

Gandalf asked in a knowing tone, "Like an overly large bear?"

Bilbo nodded as Gandalfs description of the creature, "Yes, just like a bear indeed."

Gandalf nodded and then asked his next question, "Did he see you?"

Bilbo shook his head, finally having caught his breath, "No he didn't see me, I stayed hidden."

Gandalf nodded again and then it was me who asked a question, "So what are we up against exactly? A huge bear?"

Gandalf answered my question easily, "Beorn."

Thorin then questioned, "Who is Beorn?"

Gandalf explained, "Beorn is a skin changer, sometimes he's a big bear and sometimes he takes the form of a very large, very strong, man."

Dwalin then asked, "Can he be trusted?"

Gandalf thought for a moment before stating, "In bear form, Beorn can be quite unpredictable and very dangerous... As a man, he can be just as dangerous but can be reasoned with. He has a hatred for dwarves and could care less for elves, if someone gets caught, the odds of saving them are very slim. Unfortunately for us he is blocking the way we need to go."

Thorin asked dreadfully, picking up on what Gandalf was saying, "Do we have a choice?"

Gandalf shook his head and said dreadfully but bluntly, "No. Now run!"

All of us charged out of the cover of the woods as quickly as we possibly could, running past Beorn in his bear form.

Beorn, right upon seeing us began to chase us, aiming to catch us and most likely destroy us right here in the open grassland that we ran across.

I ran ahead of the rest of the company, Gandalf included due to my elvish speed, luckily though, I knew were Gandalf was leading us and I ran to the house, the dwarves and Gandalf following after me.

I neared closer to the house, running desperately for shelter as I could hear the rapid pounding of the bears massive feet on the soft earth as the the bear ran and bellowed after us causing my heart to pound in my chest at the thought of myself or any of the company members, Gandalf included getting trapped in the bears mouth, being closed down on by the bears powerful jaws and razor-like teeth.

I could hear Gandalf yell as loud as he could for everyone to run and I continued running forwards, not looking back at the bear or the company, I knew that if I looked back then I was taking the chance if seeing something that I didn't want to see.

I finally reached the door of the house and reached up to undo the latch, I had my hand on the latch too but then several of the company members collided into me, making me loose my footing and fall.

I got up immediately and aware of the bear coming closer to us, I hurriedly reached up again and unlocked the door, letting it swing open.

Once the door was open, I ran into the house immediately and saw that it was full of animals, that wasn't of my concern though.

The rest of the company ran into the house also and once everyone was inside, we all began to close the door. Before we managed to get the double wooden doors closed though, the giant bear collided with the doors in attempt to push them open.

Several members if the company were knocked back at the force of Beorn ramming his bear body at the door.

Using the fact that there was less weight pushing the door closed than there was a moment ago, the bear managed to get its head through the door and snap at us, showing his white six inch long gleaming teeth.

We all pushed against the door harder and everyone who was knocked to the floor got up and began pushing the door closed again in a panic.

Even without voicing it out loud, everyone knew that if the bear form of Beorn got in this house then he wouldn't hesitate to kill every one of us and there would be almost no point in fighting back due to the bears size and sheer power.

Sure, we'd fight, but the odds were fighting wouldn't change the outcome.

We continued to push the door closed with as much force as we could possibly muster and slowly we pushed the vicious, snarling bears head further and further out of the door and with another shove, the bears head was clear of the door and the door was shut completely.

Wasting no time and not willing to take the chance if the bear body slamming the door open again, I quickly locked the door and upon seeing that the door was locked again, everyone managed to let themselves relax slightly.

I could still hear the padding of the bears giant paws outside of the door to the house, also the occasional irritated sounding growl that the bear would let out at the fact that its prey had escaped.

It was Kili who broke the silence that had been inside the house, "Gandalf, who lives here anyways."

Gandalf sighed as he kept his gaze on the door and revealed another thing to us, "That was our host."

I looked at Gandalf in shock, "Beorns our host? You brought us to his house after he almost ate us for dinner?!"

Gandalf looked unphased, "Every one is all right and no one got hurt. As long as everyone stays in the house, you will not be in danger. We will speak with Beorn in the morning but until then, we rest."

At Gandalfs words, everyone obeyed and went to a heap of straw that was spread out in the corner of the stable like house. Bilbo was the first one to lay down right in the middle of the straw pile and several of the dwarves laid down as well, resting with their hands on their weapons just in case they would wake up to danger.

I was about to go and lay in the straw as well but then I noticed that instead of laying in the straw, Thorin was sitting upright with his back against a support, scanning the area with his icy blue eyes.

I looked down at Thorin who remained sitting on the floor and asked slightly confused, "Aren't you going to lay in the straw with everyone else? It would be more comfortable."

Thorin replied stating while looking up at me, "Someone has to take watch."

I reminded him, "Gandalf said that we would be safe as long as no one goes outside, there's no need for a watch, anyways, you were on watch last night."

Thorin retorted, "There is a huge bear right outside the door, I'm going on watch."

I sighed, "Fine, but promise me you'll go to sleep sometime tonight?"

Thorin nodded slightly before redirecting his attention to the door, "Promise."

I nodded at his response and then went over to the straw that was now spread out and laid down in it with my back comfortably against the wall.

I didn't close my eyes and attempt to fall to sleep immediately though, instead I looked around the place from where I was laying and studied the horse that stood patiently in a corner of the room.

There was also a cow that stood chewing on some of the straw and minding its own business.

There were several mice that scurried across the room, going about their business whatever business a mouse could possibly have. Nothing that would interest me enough to pay attention of course.

There was a couple cats that laid around lazily, watching the mice go by though they showed no interest in catching them.

That was what awed me about the relationship between the cats and mice, the cats allowed the little delicate mice to climb all over them, even sit by them, yet the cats showed no signs of wanting to make a meal out of the little mice at all.

That's how I ended up drifting off to sleep, with the thoughts of mice and cats on my mind.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note: Ok, that was the eighth chapter, I'm sorry for the wait, I don't intend to make you guys wait that long again for a chapter, I was just busy with different things and wasn't very motivated to write this chapter.

I'm aware that that wasn't the best chapter, possibly even a boring chapter if I may say so myself but at least now you know that Kili has a crush on Eraowia and there was an interesting scene between Thorin and Eraowia... at least I thought that it was sort of interesting.

Umm... If you have the time I would really appreciate a few comments, if not then that's ok to, I understand leaving a comments not the most fun thing but it does help to motivate me.

I would really like to know what you think Eraowia and Legolas' reunion will be like because it is coming up soon after all ;)

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolken.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning to the sound of talking, the voice that I heard was a voice that I had not heard ever before though, the voice was distinctly that of a mans and it had a low, strong, raspy like sound to it.

After listening to the conversation some, I heard Thorin speak up and I slowly opened my eyes and looked in the direction that the noise was coming from.

I sat up in the straw that I had been laying in and then stood up, rising to my full height.

Before walking over to the already awake dwarves, Bilbo, Gandalf and a very large man that owned the unusual voice whom I assumed was Beorn, I studied the scene before me.

The Dwarves and Bilbo were sitting at a large dining table with plates and glasses laid out before them. Along with that, on the table, a few mice would scurry by giving me the impression that this wasn't the most... sanitary place.

Thorin was not sitting at the table with the dwarves though, instead, the dwarf king was standing against the pillar that he had been at while taking watch the previous night.

He had his arms crossed firmly across his chest as he stared intently at the skin changer who had nearly killed us in his bear form.

Gandalf was also standing with his hands resting comfortably on the back of Dwalins chair. The wizard looked more comfortable, perhaps the most comfortable of all of Beorns guests.

I then looked over at Beorn, indeed he was a very tall, very large, muscular, and extremely ugly man. As he turned his back towards me, I caught sight of a patch of hair that ran down from his scalp and down his back, it was more like fur really.

He turned back to look at Thorin for an instant, giving me a view of his face. Beorns hair was grey and shaggy though not overly long. His eyebrows were very long though, curling up to meet his hair line.

Then something caught my attention, he had a shackle on his wrist for a reason that I did not know of.

After having observed what seemed like enough for the moment, I then tuned into the conversation that was going on between the company and Beorn.

I also decided to make it known that I was awake and so I stepped forwards towards where the company was, coming to stand by Thorin.

Thorin informed Beorn after nodding to me as a greeting, "I've been over our map several times and I have found the best decision to cross through Mirkwood."

When Thorin said that we were crossing through Mirkwood, a wave of excitement and nervousness hit me for I didn't think that I would have the chance to see Legolas so soon. I had every intention on going back to Mirkwood after our quest was complete and Erebor was reclaimed but it did t cross my mind that we would be crossing through Mirkwood to get to Erebor.

Truthfully, I felt slightly hurt that no one told me that there was a possibility we would be crossing through Mirkwood. Thorin surely wasn't the only one that knew about the way we would travel, Gandalf must have known too and neither of them even hinted it to me.

I then looked over at Gandalf who most likely didn't know that I was awake. I then looked over at Thorin who cast me a 'now-you-know' look.

Beorn then spoke, "I would not advise you to go through Mirkwood. It is a very dangerous and dark place, creatures lurk in the shadows in those woods. Illusions will be cast upon you I warn you dark magic has hold on that forest."

Thorin then pointed out, "It would take time that we cannot spare to go around the forest."

Kili then spoke up, "The elves are good though."

Beorn nodded, "Yes, the elves of the woodland realm are good. They are good, but can be quite unpredictable which can make them dangerous and they are not as smart as the high elves."

I let out a quiet huff at the unknown insult that Beorn had used against the elves of the woodland realm.

Hearing this, Thorin smiled slightly and several of the company members turned around in their chairs to look at me, Kili included.

Realizing that I had stolen the attention from Beorn and I was now the center of attention, I spoke, "Beorn is right, Mirkwood is dangerous. The thing that always kept me on guard when I was in the forest was undoubtedly the giant spiders. They sting you once, if you escape you'll recover. Sting you twice, your chances are slim but you could still live. If they sting you three times... goodbye my friends."

I looked around at the company who all looked slightly in edge about the danger if the spiders in Mirkwood. They all truly looked like they would grab their weapons at any moment and kill the nearest spider.

I looked over at Beorn who had a look of approval on his face and then I glanced back at Thorin who was clearly listening to what I had to say.

Then, I continued to speak, turning my attention back to the company, "The illusions are strong, they won't kill you but they could trick you into accidentally hurting someone who's traveling with you or even yourselves. It took several months before the illusions of the forest were no longer an issue for me and I could fight them off easily.

Not being in Mirkwood for fifteen years now though, the illusions may manage to affect me as easily as they may affect some of you. I can not be sure."

Fili then questioned, "What of the Elven king?"

I smiled slightly, thinking back to my old friend, "Thranduil, he's really cocky and doesn't care much for anything or anyone outside of his kingdom and his elves. I don't think you'll like him too much, it's best not to cross him. He is a good king to his Realm though."

Thorin looked over at me, a challenging glint in his icy blue eyes, "Do not so defend him, he let my people burn! He turned his back on me and my people in our time of need, he is not fit to be a king."

Thorins voice sounded bitter and full of hate and resentment.

To this, I stared straight at the prideful dwarf, "You have not come to know him like I had."

Thorin and I then stared each other down for what felt like several minutes before Beorn spoke, "There is one path through Mirkwood that is relatively safer than the other paths, the Elven path."

Gandalf nodded, "It's still a distance from here to there by door."

Beorn considered Gandalfs statement, "Yes it is, that's why I'm going to let you borrow some of my ponies and Gandalf you can use a horse. When you get to the gate of Mirkwood though, release the ponies so they'll come back to me, they know where to go."

Gandalf nodded towards Beorn appreciatively, "Our thanks to you."

Beorn dipped his head in acceptance, "You're quite welcome Gandalf, I'll now take you to the ponies and you can all be on your way."

Beorn then exited his house, with all of us following obediently behind him as he led us to where his ponies were grazing peacefully in a very vibrant, green, open meadow that had the forest we passed through to get to Beorns on one side.

Conversations made their way through the company as we walked and pretty soon Kili approached me, "Do you think we'll come across the spiders in Mirkwood?"

I spoke for the first time since we left Beorns house only minutes ago, "I cannot be sure but definitely don't let your guard down entirely, stay on the watch for them."

Kili nodded and then grew silent again.

I looked up at the sky, the morning sun rising higher in the sky above the trees indicating that it was soon to be noon.

The air was crisp and warm with a slight breeze that pushed through my jet black just past shoulder length hair.

Kili then spoke again asking another question, "Thranduil... was he good to you during your time in Mirkwood?"

I laughed slightly and looked over at Kili, "I'll answer your question, but do you know what I just realized?"

Kili gulped, looking nervous, "What?"

I smiled slightly knowing that Kili most likely thought that I would bring up his crush on me that was totally obvious before I revealed what I realized, "Half of our conversations start with you asking me a question."

Kili then laughed slightly, relieved, "That's true. So, about Thranduil."

I nodded, "Thranduil, you wanted to know if he was good to me during my time in Mirkwood? My answer is yes, Thranduil was very good to me when I was in Mirkwood. At first he did not approve of his son and me being in love, but he got over it once he started getting to know me."

Kili nodded, "What was your relationship with him like?"

I laughed slightly as I thought back to the Elven king, "We were very comfortable and friendly towards each other. Now, no more questions about him."

Kili looked confused at the fact that I had told him to stop questioning me about Thranduil but he didn't try to argue with me. Instead, he just nodded and we fell into silence as we walked alongside each other once again.

We soon reached the spot where Beorns ponies were and the huge man walked towards them, speaking to them quietly.

I had to admit I was very impressed when a brown and white pony approached each of us and a black horse trotted up to Gandalf.

I smiled at my pony and ruffled its shaggy mane affectionately.

Beorn then spoke to us and pointed to a stable like building across the field, "You can get them saddled up over there and leave when you're ready but right now I've got some things I need to take care of."

Gandalf then walked over to Beorn and the two of them whispered to each other, looking very serious which made me wonder what secrets the wizard could be keeping from us now.

Sometimes I wondered exactly how many secrets Gandalf has kept so far and how many he was keeping right now. Too many would be my guess.

Despite Gandalfs assumed many secrets though, I trusted him and I respected that he knew what he was doing so that's why I kept challenging and questioning him to a minimum.

Though, he would be questioned about why he hadn't told me we were going to Mirkwood.

After Gandalf and Beorn were done exchanging secrets, Beorn then dipped his head to wish us all luck and say goodbye to us before he then walked off back to his house, two dogs running up to greet him and go back to the house at his side.

Diverting my attention from the large skin-changer man, I led my pony towards the stable that Beorn had specified.

I walked slowly though, letting everyone pass me up until Gandalf had caught up to me and was now walking beside me.

I looked over at Gandalf as I asked him, "Gandalf, why didn't you tell me we would be crossing through Mirkwood, surely you knew of the path we would take before we arrived at Beorns."

Gandalf gave a knowing smile, "Indeed I knew my dear Eraowia. I knew of the path we would take since I came to ask you to embark on this journey with us."

I looked at Gandalf in shock, starting to get mad, "So you let me carry the thought I would never see Legolas again throughout this whole trip so far only to tell me now?"

Gandalf nodded, looking ahead as he walked, "I did."

I could practically hear my heart beating due to how mad I was getting at the wizard and his blunt answers. For the first time in a while I even began to doubt his judgement on what should be kept a secret, "Why?"

Gandalf sighed, "You never give up when you don't get an answer you deem adequate, do you?"

I remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

Realizing that I wasn't going to answer his rhetorical question like I might have before, Gandalf picked up on the fact that I was mad and finally answered my question, the question that seemed to make my blood boil, "I didn't tell you, Eraowia, because I knew that if I told you when I asked you to come on the quest with us then you would only want to come to reclaim Erebor because of the possibility that you would be able to see Legolas again. I did not think you would concentrate on the quest and I knew it could lead you to make some very stupid mistakes."

Gandalf lowered his voice, it becoming somewhat sensitive, "I know that you still love Legolas and I knew that we would go through Mirkwood, that's one of the reasons I choose to invite you on this quest, so that you may see him again."

The wizard then continued, "Now, the reason you had to find out we were going to Mirkwood at Beorns was because I didn't want you having something to look forwards to that would undoubtably distract you from this quest. I do ask you to put the fact I kept it a secret that we were going to Mirkwood behind us."

I didn't say anything, I had stopped in my tracks, causing Gandalf to stop as well and then without giving it a second thought, I quickly reached out and hugged Gandalf.

Gandalf chuckled and hugged me back as he asked, "I take it I'm forgiven?"

I smiled as I pulled away from the wizard, "Of course you're forgiven, my record of staying mad at you don't ever last past a day anyways."

At that, Gandalf laughed again and we continued walking to the stable behind the rest of the company.

Once we were all inside the stable, I led my pony to a stall and began tacking it up for the ride to the forest gate.

As I tacked my pony up, I listened with a smile on my face as Thorin grumbled about ponies and tack.

Once I had finished tacking up my pony, I looked over to the stalk across from me where Thorin was, still grumbling as he tried to put tack on his pony.

I found it very amusing that the dwarf king was having trouble with something as simple as tacking a pony so I walked over to see if I could help.

When I approached him, Thorin looked up at me and insisted, "I know how to tack a pony, leave me be."

This caused me to laugh out loud as I questioned, "Can I point something out to you?"

Thorin met my gaze again, "What?"

I pointed to the saddle that was resting backwards on the ponies back as I tried not to laugh, "Try flipping the saddle around."

Thorin then stood to his full height and looked at the saddle that was undoubtedly backwards. The dwarf then lifted the saddle and flipped it around without saying another word to me.

I knew that he was probably still mad at me from our argument in which I defended Thranduil earlier so I decided to just walk away and go back to my pony.

When I got to my pony that was waiting patiently for me in its stall, I grabbed the reigns of its bridle and led it gently out of the stables, bringing it outside with me and to the rest of the company who were waiting for Thorin.

Thorin soon came out of the stables and approached the rest of the company and as he approached us he made eye contact with me for a second before scanning his gaze over everyone else and announcing, "Lets move."

At Thorins command, everyone climbed onto their ponies and Gandalf climbed onto his horse.

As I climbed onto my pony, I quickly glanced over at Thorin who was now on his pony riding past everyone and to the front of the company.

I sighed as I diverted my gaze from the dwarf king and settled myself comfortably in the saddle.

As everyone urged their ponies forwards, I urged my pony forwards also and we all began riding towards Mirkwood.

We rode forwards with several conversations circulating through he company as usual but I wasn't talking to anyone, having no interest in the conversations that were going on.

Instead, I thought about Legolas, like I usually did whenever I wasn't talking.

I would see Legolas again soon, I knew I would and if something happened that I didn't see Legolas again when we passed through Mirkwood, I would be half tempted to stay in Mirkwood to see Legolas.

Another problem would be the fact that we were only passing through Mirkwood, which meant we wot like simply cross the forest and keep moving towards Erebor.

I would have to make the decision either to stay in Morkwood with Legolas or continue the quest with the company.

Really, I just wanted to stay in Mirkwood forever with Legolas and never leave him again. I didn't even want Legolas to ever leave my sight again.

Then again if I stayed with Legolas in Mirkwood, I would feel like I was betraying the company on their quest to reclaim their homeland and I would feel horrible for that. I would probably be continuously weighed down with guilt if I didn't stay with the company until they reclaimed Erebor.

Of course I could always stay with the company until Erebor was reclaimed and then go back to Mirkwood and stay with Legolas.

Then again... what if I went with the company to reclaim Erebor and Smaug killed me? If Smaug killed me then I wouldn't be able to help the dwarves fulfill their quest and I wouldn't be able to go back to Mirkwood to be with Legolas either.

I knew whatever decision I made, I had to make it fast and make sure that it was the right decision...

Which would be hard.

I was brought out if my rather troubled thoughts when I heard several of the dwarves announce that they saw the forest gate.

I looked ahead towards the direction Nori was pointing and sure enough, in the distance I saw the forest gate.

Me heart started pounding in my chest with both excitement and nervousness, it had been fifteen years since I last saw that gate.

Kili then rode up beside me and asked in a gentle, caring voice, "Are you ok, Eraowia?"

I nodded as I looked over at my friend, "Yes, I'm quite alright it's just... I wasn't sure if I'd ever see that gate again."

Kili nodded, "Thorin feels the same way about Erebor."

I smiled slightly, "He'll get Erebor back, and I have reason to believe that he's mad at me."

Kili questioned, "Why?"

I laughed slightly, "You didn't hear him get mad at me in at Beorns when I defended Thranduil?"

Kili nodded, "Oh, well in his defense, Thranduil really did nothing to help him, so I've heard. It's a lot to say he's not fit to be a king though."

I agreed with Kili, "Well based on what I've heard it's true that Thranduil didn't do anything to help. Though Thranduil did warn Thror that his treasure would bring a dragon. Thorin is wrong about Thranduil though, he is meant to be king, Thranduil is a wonderful king to those inside his realm, and to me."

Kili then asked yet another question, "Do you honestly accept Thranduil as your king?"

I nodded without hesitation, "I've always accepted Thranduil as my king."

Kili then nodded and a sly smile came across his face, "Will you be happy with me if I become king one day?"

I smiled at my friend, "Of course I will, but lets hope you don't have to become king for a long time."

Kili smiled and nodded, "Of course."

After Kili agreed to that, we fell into comfortable silence as we so often did and I took in the landscape around us which I found had become a habit of mine since I started off with the company on this quest.

The sun cast a orange glow over the sky as it stuck up only slightly from the trees. The rest of the sky was beginning to darken around the orange, indicating that the day was drawling to an end and that we had a half an hour of sunlight left likely at best.

The trees were outlined by the setting sun which made them look like they were positively glowing.

As I looked forwards in the direction we were traveling I took in the size of Mirkwood forest that wasn't to far ahead. I could make out some more detailed parts of the edge of the forest as we slowly got closer.

I could see the rusty old gate to the forest and the vines that grew up around it giving it an even older look.

The trees leaned over the gate somewhat, the trees looked sick but undoubtedly big and strong.

I took a deep breath, bringing the scent of the forest into my lungs. I was absolutely buzzing with nervous energy.

Laketown had never been my home, well, it had technically been my home but it never felt like home to me.

Mirkwood, however, as soon as I got used to it, did feel like home to me.

We approached the gate and halted our ponies at it just as the sun was replaced by the moon making Middle Earth dark.

All of us climbed off of our ponies once we had halted them and we all slapped the ponies on their rumps, indicating to them that they could leave.

Leave they did, as soon as the trusty ponies were signaled they could leave, they wasted no time in running off in a small herd back to Beorns house, probably to lazily graze in the meadow again.

Gandalf climbed off of his horse and when he did, Dwalin went to slap it on its rump so it would leave but Gandalf stopped him, "Not my horse."

Dwalin stopped himself from slapping the horse and brought his hand back to his side as Thorin asked in a challenging tone, "Surely you're not going to leave us again, Gandalf."

Gandalf informed Thorin, "I need to check something first and then I may just have to leave."

This caused several groans from the dwarves as they complained that Gandalf would be leaving us alone yet again.

I watched as Gandalf took Oins lantern and opened the forest gate.

The gate squeaked in protest but still opened and once it was open, Gandalf entered the forest, quickly disappearing behind some trees.

While Gandalf was gone, Thorin then informed us, "Since our wizard is undoubtedly leaving us once more tonight I guess it will only be us camping out in front of the gate. We will start traveling through the forest in the morning."

We all nodded and then redirected our attention back to the forest where Gandalf had disappeared to.

After several minutes waiting in edge for Gandalf to emerge from the forest, the wizard finally showed as he stepped around a tree and into view.

Gandalf then exited the forest through the gate with very grim and concerned look on his face.

I asked Gandalf, "Whats gotten you looking so worried, Gandalf?"

Gandalf shook his head at my question, "It is none of concern to any of you, but it's something I must look into."

Gandalf started to go to his horse but Bilbo stopped him, "Gandalf, wait."

Gandalf turned around, "What is it, dear Bilbo, I must go."

Bilbo nodded, "I know, I know, it's just... I wanted to tell you, I found something... In the goblin tunnels."

Gandalf looked interested as he asked Bilbo, "What is it that you found."

Bilbo hesitated for a moment, looking suddenly uncomfortable as Gandalf looked down at him. Bilbo fidgeted before speaking up, "I found my courage."

This caused Gandalf to smile and he gently laid his hand on Bilbos shoulder as he said sounding proud if Bilbo, "I am very proud of you Bilbo, you have changed so much since the beginning of this journey."

Bilbo smiled, looking proud as he confirmed, "I have."

Gandalf smiled back at Bilbo before looking around at the rest of the company, and dipped his head in farewell for the time being. The wizard then swiftly climbed onto his black horse that he borrowed from Beorn and rode off into the distance.

Once Gandalf was gone and out of sight, Thorin spoke again, "What did I tell you? Did I not tell you that he would leave again? Get bedded down, Ori, Nori, you are both on first watch everyone get some sleep, we start moving again at the break of dawn."

I walked over to a spot just a few feet from the forests gate and I laid down, trying the best that I could to get comfortable.

I closed my eyes and tried to push the butterflies that were in my stomach away. My efforts to rid myself of the oh so conscious butterflies though failed as I was way to excited and nervous at the same time about possibly seeing Legolas again within the next twenty-four hours.

I was also excited about the prospect of possibly seeing Thranduil again I just hoped that after fifteen years me and the Elven king would still be on good terms.

A touch of nervousness hit me though at the fact that there had been a significant amount of elf women that all had their eyes on Legolas even when I had been living in Mirkwood.

Legolas of course, never looked their way but with me gone for fifteen years another elf woman could have managed to catch the elf princes attention.

If that was the case, then I would just have to steal my Prince back.

The butterflies started to fade away slowly as tiredness overcame my body making me start to feel myself drifting off into sleep, that place that worries and troubles and fears could just drift away until you woke up again and all of your worries and troubles would come pouring back to you no matter how troublesome they might be.

Part of me didn't want to sleep even as I felt sleep undoubtably come onto me I just wanted to lay awake all night and think about what may lay await for me in Mirkwood.

There could be so many possibilities I just hoped the dwarves and Bilbo wouldn't get themselves into any trouble as it had been a considerate amount of time since I last walked through the forest of Mirkwood.

I could feel myself falling asleep, more and more and more.

And then I was entirely consumed by the peaceful state called sleep.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors note: The ninth chapter is up finally! Again I am so sorry for the wait I try to update sooner but I get distracted sometimes and sometimes I'm not motivated which its very hard to write when you're not motivated. Sometimes though, I'm just busy.

Today though, I felt really motivated so I wrote this whole chapter in one day, I hope you guys think its a good chapter.

So, what do you think is the reason that Eraowia wanted Kili to stop questioning her about Thranduil?

What do you think if Eraowia sticking up for Thranduil against Thorin?

Oh the huge question that I need answers on because I will definitely do it if you tell me you want me to...

What would you think if I wrote a hot threesome scene between Legolas, Eraowia, and Thranduil?

I really want to write that scene, oh my gosh, just thinking about it...

Wow!

Eraowia has already said that her and Thranduil are very... comfortable with each other I was thinking maybe Legolas, her, and Thranduil have had a threesome in the past and that's why Eraowia is almost awkward when she talks about her relationship with the Elven king.

If you guys want, I'll do a flashback of their first threesome together and their threesome that they are going to have in present time in one chapter, then the chapter will be almost entirely smut!

If you have any ideas for when that chapter should happen or what should happen in that chapter then please let me know.

Maybe Thorin or Kili could somehow see it going on and it could cause problems like maybe Thorin and even Kili could be mad, annoyed, feel betrayed... Maybe Kili's somewhat jealous because of his crush on Eraowia.

I don't know I just think that seeing Eraowia 'do' Legolas and Thranduil at the same time should cause a reaction out of the dwarves.

Lol, maybe when Gandalf ever eventually returns someone could tell him, it could maybe circulate throughout the company?

I don't know but I really want to write this chapter and I'm actually super motivated already but of course if you guys don't want me to write it, then I won't :(

I hope you liked chapter nine and hope you're exited for the smut chapter if it happens. :)

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolken.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning to the sound of talking and the faint heat of morning sun coming down on me. I opened my eyes slowly and when I did, I saw that the ones talking were Thorin and Kili as they were the only ones awake other than me now.

I sat up as I yawned and then I stood up to my full height and walked over to Thorin and Kili, interrupting their conversation as soon as they saw me. I asked them suggestively, "Shouldn't we be getting the others up now? The break of dawn is upon us."

Thorin nodded, glancing at me quickly before looking back to Kili, "We were about to do so, you both get started."

As I walked off to a different section of the company than Kili did, I sighed to myself knowing that today was going to be a long day if Thorin had it in mind to stay mad at me for taking up for Thranduil, the one that I already considered to be my king.. even when I was a human I thought of Thranduil to be my king, there was no way that I would talk badly about him other then calling him selfish.

I gently nudged some of the dwarves with my foot, not really caring who I was nudging as long as everyone woke up to travel for the day.

I got several grumbles of protest from many of the dwarves and Dwalin even grabbed my ankle in a defensive manner right before his eyes flew open and he quickly let go of me, apologizing for his behavior.

I laughed slightly at the dwarf warrior, as I went on to nudge the last dwarf that it was up to me to wake up, Fili.

I gently nudged Fili with my foot like I had done everyone else but he continued to snore.

I sighed, "Fili, wake up."

Still, he snored.

As a result of the dwarf not waking up when I was trying to wake him gently, I kicked Fili in his arm slightly harder than I intended and he immediately sat up and jumped to his feet, being at full height and still looking startled as he looked at me, "What did you do that for?"

I laughed slightly, "I kept trying to wake you to but you wouldn't wake up... so I kicked you."

Fili winced, rubbing his lower arm where I kicked him, "Elf kicks hurt."

I laughed slightly again, "Good."

That's when Thorin announced to us, "Now that everyone's awake, we move into the forest!"

The dwarf king then shot Fili a glare, "You shouldn't be so hard to wake Fili, we could have been under attack."

Fili looked guilty as he dipped his head in a nod, "Yes, uncle."

With that conversation, more like order coming to a close and tension fading away, Thorin looked over at me and said in his deep, husky voice, still sounding irritated, "Eraowia, you know this forest, lead the way."

I started to protest and point out that I haven't been in Mirkwood for fifteen years but I decided against it when I took into consideration that most if not all of the dwarves hadn't ever been through Mirkwood.

So, I nodded, "Lets go."

With that, I led the company through the forest gate and into Mirkwood.

When I was a few steps into the forest with everyone behind me, I stopped in my tracks, overwhelmed with my emotions.

I had never expected to step foot back into the forest again so soon, but here I was, standing again in the forest of Mirkwood. I looked around at the large, strong, Elvish grown trees.

The forest was dark and gloomy only with patches of bright sunlight here and there from the weak morning sun. In a few hours the forest would be significantly brighter and the intricate details of the forest would be made clear it would also be much easier to see where we were going.

I began to walk again, slowly, the dwarves and Bilbo walking behind me most likely studying the forest for the first time, no one spoke as everyone gazed around the place in wonder.

As I passed each towering tree, I gently ran my hands across it, feeling the grooves of the old trees trunk under my finger tips.

Legolas had always taken a liking to the trees, carried on conversations with them even, I however could never learn how to talk to a tree despite the elves trying to teach me, it must have been an elvish thing.

Now that I was an elf though, I should be able to talk to the trees just as easily as any other elf. So, I attempted to talk to the nearest tree, laying my hands on it gently, I questioned it with my mind, "Can you tell me of any danger that lurks ahead?"

The tree spoke back through mind communication in an old, raspy, weathered voice, "I can see danger ahead for you."

I questioned, a pit of nervousness forming in my stomach, "What kind of danger do you speak of oh great tree?"

To this, the tree did not respond, but remained silent.

I sighed as I took my hands away from the tree and turned around to see the dwarves and Bilbo looking at me with confusion etched on their faces.

I informed them, explaining my actions with a matter of fact tone to my voice, "The tree says we will encounter danger ahead."

Thorin studied me for a moment before nodding sharply to the rest of the company, "Keep on the lookout for anything that could potentially be dangerous."

After that was said, I ran my gaze over the dwarves and Bilbo before stepping back to lead the company though the forest.

As we trekked onwards through the forest, the sun rose higher in the sky, lighting up the forest and making everything around us clearly visible.

I could hear the faint sounds of the animals scurrying through the bushes that laid close to the ground along with the chirping of birds in the trees and the chattering of squirrels as they communicated with each other.

There was a low laying branch which I had to duck under and Thorin followed my actions right behind me, ducking under the loose branch as well.

Pretty soon, it came to my realization that the illusions of the forest were starting to affect some of the company members.

Bilbo was turning around in circles as I watched him with a slightly amused expression on my face, it was truly a funny sight to see but eventually Bilbo or himself under control and stopped twirling in circles.

As we walked on, I heard several of the dwarves who were walking behind me going on saying that we weren't alone in the forest and that dwarves were here.

I was about to tell them that they were the only dwarves in this forest but then I realized why they thought other dwarves were in the forest. I sighed in defeat as I looked at the tracks from dwarf boots that laid imprinted on the forest ground ahead of me...

We were going in circles.

I turned around to face the company guiltily informing them, "I'm afraid I have led us in a circle."

Several of the dwarves looked at each other with a look that I recognized as annoyance, and some of them began to protest but Kili quickly spoke up, "Everyone just settle down, alright? Eraowia, surely you can lead us out of the circle?"

I nodded, making eye contact with my best friend. "I should be able to, I just feel bad wasting time traveling in a circle."

Thorin grunted, "You're only wasting more time by apologizing. Get us out of this."

I nodded, feeling slightly annoyed at the dwarf king who shouldn't still be mad at me for sticking up for Thranduil back at Beorns. It had been a whole day since our argument and this was the longest Thorin had gone being mad at me.

I looked around, trying to find where to go next and finally I found the way we needed to go to avoid going in another circle.

We walked on, all of us keeping a close eye out for any signs of potential danger and my heart racing with the possibility of seeing Legolas very soon.

As we walked, I began to feel slightly dizzy like the forest was spinning around me, I told no one about the dizzy feeling I was having though, knowing that it was only a hallucination cast by the magic of the forest.

As I continued to lead the company, each step felt heavier and heavier, only making me dizzier and when I took another step, I fell to the ground, catching myself with my forearms.

Thorin and Kili immediately asked if I was ok and I nodded slightly while pushing myself into a crouching position.

I then quickly dusted the dirt from the forest floor off of my arms before standing up again, coming to my full height.

I looked around at the dwarves and Bilbo, seeing them looking at me in concern, I assured them, the effects of the hallucination being gone entirely now, "It was only a hallucination. It's gone now, I'm fine."

They looked unsure that I was fine, having seen me just suddenly fall, so I confirmed, "I'm fine now, I promise."

They finally nodded and Thorin then said, returning back to his foul mood, "Since you're fine, lets not waste any more time standing around."

I shot Thorin a look of annoyance, growing tired of his attitude towards me, but I shook it off and continued to lead the company through the forest.

I continued on the Elven path that cut through the forest, paying attention to where I was going at all times and then the path just ended, cut off without a trace of picking up again anywhere.

I looked around frantically for a glimpse of the other side of the path but could not find the paths other part.

Thorin asked in annoyance once I stopped walking and came to stand beside me, "Why are you stopping now?"

I gestured to the leaf covered path that we stood on, "The path ends here."

Thorin looked as confused as I felt, "Why would the path just end here? Surely it continues."

I shrugged helpless in the situation, "I don't know why the path ends here, Thorin. I haven't been in Mirkwood for fifteen years until now... you seem to have forgotten that." There was definite defensiveness in the way I spoke to Thorin but with the way he had been acting towards me all day so far, I felt no guilt.

Thorin stated flatly, "We go off the path then, maybe we can find where it picks up."

I cautioned him, "I don't know if that would be a wise idea."

Thorin retorted looking ahead determinedly, "We have no choice. Bilbo, climb a tree and get an overhead look at the forest, tell us the direction to go to get out of here... Eraowia obviously don't know enough about the forest to help us."

His insult to me was sharp and bitter, making it clear that he had meant to offend me by saying that I didn't know enough about the forest.

I felt the urge to strike up an argument with Thorin, but knowing this was not a good time to do so, I refrained myself.

I watched Bilbo as he awkwardly climbed up the tree that was closest to him, obeying Thorins command without hesitation.

While Bilbo was up in the tree, all of our attention was on the tree he was in, awaiting for him to come down from the tree and tell us what he saw.

It all happened so fast, one minute, we were all relaxed and waiting for Bilbo to reach the ground again and then the next, there was the sound of branches cracking, making us all look frantically around for the source of the sound coming from various places in the forest.

I drew my sword quickly, as did the dwarves and we were all ready to fight, I knew what we were about to be up against without doubt, the giant spiders of Mirkwood forest.

What I didn't expect though, was for one of the spiders to quickly come up behind Kili and pounce on him.

I yelled out to him as I charged after the spider that carried my best friend off, "Kili! Fight!"

It was only in the back of my thoughts that I felt guilt about leaving the rest of the company behind with the approaching spiders. I was overcome with panic that my best friend had been taken down by a spider beast right before my eyes and I had done nothing to save him.

I wasn't going to let Kili out of my sight, not now. I had to know where the spider was taking Kili so that I could save him. As I ran, gaining on the spider, I kicked something on the ground and paused to see that it was Kili's bow that had fallen to the ground.

I quickly picked up his bow, and slung it over my shoulder as I continued to run.

I eventually got close enough to the spider that I jumped onto its back and stabbed it repeatedly with my sword until it crumbled to the ground, lifeless.

I could hear the sound of the spiders behind me, attacking the dwarves.

I felt a pang of guilt in its fullness knowing that the spiders would outnumber the dwarves and surely wrap them up in their webs for later, but as I looked at Kili laying limp in front of the spider that I had just killed, I knew that I couldn't go back to help the dwarves and leave Kili here defenseless.

After all, if the direction that this spider was taking Kili in was any indication of where the other spiders would bring the dwarves, then the dwarves would be brought this way anyways and maybe I could save them then.

I approached the body of Kili who the spider wrapped in a web upon pouncing on him and grabbed him by his ankles, dragging him to a safe place behind a large, overgrown bush.

Once me and Kili were both behind the bush, I carefully pulled the spider web away from his face and then took the spider web off of the rest of his body.

I looked at Kili in concern before whispering to him quietly, "Don't move."

Really, I knew that it was useless telling him not to move due to him being unconscious but I said it anyways.

I looked over my shoulder, back to where the dwarves had been upon the spiders attacking and I realized that the spiders weren't going to bring the dwarves this way and that they'd just stash them in the nearest trees with their webs.

The only reason the spider that had Kili actually picked him up and carried him this far away from the other spiders was because I had been chasing it.

So, it was my fault that Kili had actually gotten bit rather than just getting pounced on and wrapped up in web.

Luckily, though, I knew a medical remedy that would wake Kili up and draw the spider venom right out of him.

I stood up from where I was still crouched behind the bush and quickly ran to the nearest plant that had the leaves I needed to get rid of the spider venom and wake Kili up.

I picked the leaves that I needed quickly and as fast as I could, I returned to Kili's side and opened his mouth gently with my hands.

As Kili laid there, still unconscious with his mouth open, I crunched the leaves from the plant in my hands over Kili's mouth and let the juice from the leaves drip into Kili's mouth.

After the leaves were squeezed dry, not a drop of juice left in them, I dropped the dried leaves to the ground beside me and stared at Kili intently awaiting him to wake up.

After several minutes, Kili's hand twitched and his mouth closed. He swallowed slowly and opened his eyes, turning his head to look over at me.

I smiled upon seeing that my friend was awake and I greeted him, "I'm glad to see you awake, Kili."

Kili smiled weakly and then he gagged involuntarily and leaned over to the side away from me, throwing up all of the spider venom that had been in his body.

I winced at the sound of Kili vomiting and the smell was far from pleasant, but I didn't show the fact the sound and smell bothered me when Kili rolled over to face me again and then dragged himself into a sitting position.

Kili studied me for a minute before speaking, "Eraowia, what happened and where is the rest of the company? Are they alright?"

I hesitated for a moment, "We were attacked by spiders and you were the first to be attacked, so I chased the spider that took you here and saved you. As far as the rest of the company goes, they are still back where we were attacked at, probably dangling in spider webs from trees."

Kili looked panicked as he took his bow when I held it out to him, he asked as he took his bow, "How did you get this?"

I answered simply, "You dropped it when the spider carried you."

Kili nodded and stood to his feet when I did, us both coming to our full heights at the same time.

Kili then stated, looking back to where we were attacked by the spiders, "We have to go help them."

I asked, cautioning Kili, "Are you ready to fight?"

Kili nodded, "I am."

I nodded, accepting and respecting Kili's answer, "Ok then, lets go."

Me and Kili walked quickly back towards where we were attacked by the spiders, weapons drawn. We didn't run though due to not wanting to make more noise than necessary and attract the spiders.

When we got to the spot that we were attacked tough, we were both very surprised to see all of the dwarves laying on the ground, wrapped in spiderwebs and wiggling all over the place, trying to free themselves.

Without hesitation, me and Kili both crouched down next to the group of wiggling dwarves and began pulling spiderwebs off of them, freeing our companions.

Once everyone was freed from the spiderwebs and standing, ready to fight, I urgently ordered them, "The spiders haven't come back yet, lets not wait for a fight when we can run."

Without hesitation, realizing that our best choice was definitely to run, all of us began running away from where the spiders had disappeared to.

We ran quickly, encouraging each other to keep up and not lag behind.

Well, the dwarves encouraged each other to catch up and not lag behind, but I ran ahead of the dwarves, not needing encouragement and not speaking, only looking for a way to escape the spiders.

We ran but the spiders were fast, even against me the spiders were fast. I could hear the large, monstrously overgrown spiders approaching and gaining on us as they snapped branches loudly in the not so far off distance.

Then the first spider pounced, coming at me this time. As the spider was gliding through the air though, coming towards me, I stuck my sword out, slicing the spider open before it even hit the ground.

As the spider fell, I dodged out of the way, letting the spider fall with a thud onto the earth.

As more spiders began to approach us and pounced, a war against the spiders began, me charging at one head on that headed towards me. I stuck my sword deep into the spiders head, creating a sickening sound and killing the spider right away.

It was when no spiders approached to face me down that I got the chance to look ahead of me and see several of the elves of Mirkwood running effortlessly through the forest and towards us, coming to help us and kill the spiders that existed in the forest.

I watched for a moment as the elves easily killed several spiders before they got close to us. Currently, the company had no spiders coming at us, all the spiders around us laying on the ground, dead and the remaining spiders being killed by the elves.

I went to step forwards to help my kind, the elves of Mirkwood when I saw him, stopping me in my tracks.

Legolas swung down from a tree, gliding down its trunk with swift grace. He then slid onto his back and skidded across the forest floor, slipping under a spider and slicing its stomach open from below.

Right when Legolas slid out from under the spider, the spider collapsed right to the ground.

As Legolas skidded to a halt, he jumped to his feet, landing easily and effortlessly in a standing position, looking as elegant and strong as ever.

Thorin drew his sword at Legolas who now stood right in front of him and I watched intently, knowing that Thorin wouldn't be able to kill Legolas, but not knowing what Legolas would do.

At the sight of Thorin drawing his weapon at him, Legolas quickly drew an arrow in his bow, training it accurately at Thorin and threatening in the voice I had missed an unbearable amount for fifteen years, "Do not think I won't kill you, dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

I wanted to step forwards to Legolas, call out his name, but I did not do so, not yet, I was too busy observing what interactions were to take place between Legolas and Thorin.

Legolas swiftly took Thorins sword from him, allowing his bow to swing to a position where it rested across his back.

He held Thorins sword horizontally, examining it and pulling it out of its sheath.

He said, with a sound of wonder in his voice, "This sword was forged by my kin, how did you come to possess this?"

Thorin lied to him, "It was given to me."

Legolas then took his gaze away from the sword and looked at Thorin, saying in a challenging tone, "You not only trespass but lie too."

To this, Thorin was silent, realizing that his lie had been detected and that there was no way to change what he had said.

Legolas slid the sword back into its sheath and then ordered to the other elves, "Search them and take their weapons!"

I watched as several elves moved forwards, not so gently searching the dwarves. My heart began to beat rapidly as I looked back over at Legolas, knowing that our reunion would be only minutes away now.

It would soon be discovered that I was back in Mirkwood, and that I was now an elf. I knew undoubtably that I would ensure that Legolas would be the one to search me.

I longed to look him in the eyes, feel his presence beside me, hear his voice as he spoke gently to me, feel his touch, and run my hands through his long, straight, perfect, blonde hair.

Somehow I couldn't fully grasp the idea that today would be the day when I would be able to walk beside him again.

I watched as several dwarves stepped aside, indicating that they had been searched, I looked for Kili in that group but I didn't see him and I didn't see him being searched either, I thought though that he had to be in one of those two places but I was most likely just overlooking my friend due to my heart beating frantically at the idea that Legolas would soon see me.

Then the Elven prince glanced my way, making eye contact with me, causing my breath to catch in my throat at the sight of his striking blue eyes seeming as if they could see into my soul.

Legolas made not a move towards me, he just stared, his eyes giving away how shocked he was to see me again after the fifteen years that we had been separated.

I wanted to run forwards and wrap my arms around his slender frame but I couldn't bring myself to move for I felt that I didn't have enough strength in my body to move.

It was Legolas who spoke in a barely audible whisper that sounded do unsure, "Eraowia?..."

His eyes held hope, wonder, and eagerness that I knew mine held as well as I stared at Legolas, finally managing to nod at him, speaking in a whisper also, "Yes... it is me."

Legolas took slow deliberate steps towards me, keeping a perfect posture as he moved.

He came to stand in front of me looking down at me his eyes gentle and considerate.

I looked up at Legolas since I only came up to his shoulder in height and I stared into his crystal blue eyes, something that I had longed to do for so long.

I could see Legolas' desire and love for me reflected in his beautiful blue eyes and I reached out to him to place my hand lightly in his jaw, cupping it as I whispered, "Legolas, you're really here."

Legolas moved his hand slowly, bringing it to rest over my hand and he smiled slightly at me, barely enough to be considered a smile. He then slid my hand off of his face and calmly informed me, "I am going to have to search you Eraowia."

I detached my sword and its sheath from my belt and handed it to Legolas who took it carefully in his skilled hands. He then looked at me, studying me gently, "Do you have any other possessions on you?"

I nodded slightly, reaching my hand into my pocket and removing Legolas' necklace, I held the necklace tightly in my hand so that he couldn't see what it was.

Legolas reached his hand out for what I held and I carefully dropped the necklace into his hand, drawing my hand back away from his slowly as recognition flooded across his face.

Legolas looked at me again making eye contact with me that made my breath catch in my throat again. He said, his voice still quiet as he ran his thumb over the necklace, "You kept it all these years."

I nodded slightly, "I kept it with me always."

Legolas looked like he wanted to say something but said something else than what he looked like he wanted to say. He informed me calmly like I wasn't any different than any other trespasser, "I must take you to see the king."

I looked at Legolas, slightly confused by the way he spoke to me as I did not understand why he didn't just refer to the king as Thranduil. Instead, he referred to Thranduil as the king like I had not met him before.

I certainly had met Thranduil before, I had come to know him very well actually, we had become very good friends during my previous time staying in Mirkwood.

I had even become very familiar with Thranduils body due to certain things that had happened between him, me, and Legolas. I was always in the middle when these 'things' happened of course, and gladly so.

As Legolas looked at me, awaiting a response, I nodded slightly, "Then take me to see him."

I followed Legolas behind the rest of the elves and members of the company. The dwarves looked like they were walking to their doom while the elves escorting them looked proud and noble like they were bringing in individuals who actually posed a threat to their realm.

I glanced over at Legolas who looked straight ahead as we walked and I revealed to him, "I have something I need to tell you, the sooner the better."

Legolas looked back over at me on question, curiosity crossing his face, "Whats that?"

I hesitated for a moment, trying to think of the best way to tell Legolas about the decision I had made. Then without much more thought going into what I would say, I blurted out, "I'm an elf now."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors note: They are finally reunited guys! So, what did you think about their reunion?

Even I myself was sort of surprised in how their reunion played out, I just wrote it how it came to me really and I liked how it turned out.

What did you think of Eraowia's reaction to seeing Legolas again for the first time in fifteen years? What about Legolas' reaction?

How do you think Thranduil will act upon seeing Eraowia again?

Oh, and about the threesome, it will happen, I promise, if not in the next chapter then definitely in the chapter after that.

There's a few questions I need answered about the present time threesome that I seriously need answered though because I'm not sure how I should go about it.

Should one of the dwarves see it happening?

If someone does see it, then who should see it, and how?

I'm thinking that maybe Thorin or Kili should see it, but I'm not sure how to write so that they see it, like how they should come to the area where it's taking place.

Please help me! Lol, I'll update as soon as possible, I promise!

P.s. Eraowia just blurted out to Legolas that she is an elf now, Legolas' reaction will obviously come in the next chapter because I chose to leave a cliff hanger. But, what do you think his reaction should be?

Ok, seriously, this authors note is over now, bye until I post again :)

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolken.


	11. Chapter 11

Legolas looked over at me in genuine surprise upon me informing him that I was now an elf. Legolas then slowed his pace at which he walked behind everyone and slid his elegant hand under my chin gently, making me look up at him.

I looked into Legolas' perfect blue eyes, blushing upon the contact his hand made with my face. I felt a tingling sensation where his hand was and then Legolas whispered to me, "Do you understand you can be with me forever now?"

I nodded, smiling up at him, "I do."

Legolas then moved his hand to cup my jaw like I did to him earlier upon greeting him.

Slowly, he leaned down to meet my lips with his. The kiss was soft and gentle, lined with passion. I kissed him back, slowly, wanting to savor the moment.

Eventually, Legolas pulled away from me, staring into my eyes for a brief moment before suggesting, "You need to tell Thranduil that you are an elf now face to face, he will be glad."

I nodded as I fell into step beside Legolas, heading towards the caves of the Elven realm with him. I remained silent as we walked beside each other, not knowing what to say after the kiss that we had shared that so clearly stated how much we desired and missed each other.

The kiss left me wanting much more though.

We crossed the bridge that brought back oh so many memories of my time in Mirkwood, that's when Legolas broke the silence, keeping his voice quiet so that no one else except for me would hear, "I missed you."

I looked at Legolas, butterflies instantly forming in my stomach at his words, "I missed you too, every day."

Legolas then smiled, a true smile as he looked back at me, "I wasn't sure you hadn't found someone else."

I shook my head, "There was never anyone else except for you, my dad tried to set me up with different human men in Laketown, but I declined all of them."

Legolas shook his head, "You could have been married with a family by now."

I laughed without humor, "Yea, and I would have been completely miserable, tell me, have your eyes fallen upon another in our time apart?"

Legolas shook his head, "No one."

I smiled at this, quite happy that Legolas' feelings for me had not subsided.

We reached the door to the cave which Legolas held open for me as I stepped inside the cave, after I was safely inside, Legolas came into the cave after me and let the door shut behind him.

As the dwarves were led away by the elves, I looked over at Legolas who walked by me still, us both heading to the kings room where Thranduil was undoubtably waiting.

I looked over at Legolas, questioning him when the dwarves were no longer in sight, "Where are the dwarves being taken?"

Legolas answered with dignity in his strong voice, "They will be put in the holding cells until we can make a decision on rather it would be wise to release them or not."

I informed Legolas, "I can ensure you that the dwarves pose no threat to you."

Legolas replied to my assurance, "As much as I desire to trust your word, Eraowia, you were traveling with them, it would only make since for you to defend and try to protect them. The only reason you are not being thrown in a cell with them is because you are with me."

I looked at Legolas in disbelief, "You believe that I would lead them here if their intentions were to cause your people harm?"

Legolas shook his head as we continued to walk together, "I did not say that, I personally trust you, but the other elves may not. I ensure you that during the time they are held here, no harm will come to the dwarves."

I nodded slightly, "I expect your word on the dwarves safety to be kept."

Legolas dipped his head in agreement, "As it will be. Do you hold a grudge against me for the words I have spoken?"

I shook my head, "I do not, I can see your point in saying that I may not be believed at my word, so you are forgiven."

Legolas nodded slightly and smiled a light smile as he looked around quickly, seeing that we were the only ones in the hall, going to the room where Thranduil would be sitting on his throne.

Legolas then asked me sweetly, "Could I steal another kiss from you?"

I smiled as I looked up into Legolas' eyes and asked, "Can I have my necklace back?"

Legolas smiled and took the necklace from his pocket, handing it to me as I reached my hand out for it.

After I put the necklace safely in my pocket, I answered Legolas' question, "Now you can."

Legolas smiled and leaned down again, meeting my lips with his, I kissed Legolas back passionately as I entangled my hands in his perfect blonde hair.

Before the kiss became to heated, knowing that anyone could walk up and see what was going on between us at any moment, me and Legolas pulled away from each other, reluctantly.

Legolas then asked, gesturing towards the door ahead of us, "Are you ready for your reunion with my father now?"

I nodded, smiling slightly, eager to see my old friend Thranduil again, I challenged in a playful tone, "Bring on the king."

Legolas smiled as we proceeded towards the huge double doors, "He will be surprised."

I smiled back at Legolas, "He surely will be very surprised."

Legolas pushed open one of the large, heavy doors, holding it open for me.

I then entered the room, Legolas coming in right behind me and allowing the door to slam loudly.

I looked across the room that had many pillars throughout it. The room was lit by many lanterns, making the room as light as day.

There was a raised platform with stairs leading up it. On top of that platform, was another platform where Thranduils throne sat, proudly in the center of the room.

I saw the king sitting on his throne, looking down at me and Legolas, his posture perfect and elegant like always.

He looked at us silently, not saying a word or making a move to come off his throne.

Legolas and I then began to climb up the stairs that rose to the first platform.

Once we were standing on the first platform, Thranduil rose from his throne and climbed down the stairs from it slowly, walking down the stairs with such an elegant grace that only he held.

He spoke smoothly and calmly as he locked his radiant blue eyes on me, coming down the steps and closer to me with each step he took, "Eraowia, what a pleasure it is to see you again. could you tell me, what is it that draws you back to Mirkwood?"

Thranduil was now off of the stairs and on the level platform only a few steps away from me and I could almost feel his power radiating off of him.

I looked up at Thranduil, meeting his steady gaze as he awaited and answer, "Business with the dwarves is what brought me here."

Thranduil nodded and then pushed the question, "Do tell me what kind of business you speak of."

That's when I felt trapped on what to tell Thranduil, I could either tell the Elven king the truth about the quest for Erebor, or I could think of a lie that may not line up with what the dwarves said.

I concluded that telling the truth and dealing with angry dwarves would be better than lying to Thranduil, my old friend who was now my king.

Though Thranduil did not yet know that he was my king, I would have to tell him that later.

I then answered his question, knowing the whole while that the dwarves would see me telling Thranduil the truth as betrayal, "The dwarves, wish to reclaim their homeland, Erebor. They are traveling to the Lonely Mountain to take it back from Smaug and also reclaim the treasure that lies inside the mountain."

Thranduil tilted his head to the side slightly in interest, still remaining a few steps away from me and making no move to come closer. Thranduil then asked, "That makes since, due to the foolishness of the dwarves, but I do not see why you are with them."

I explained, "I was brought along with the dwarves as a medic in case any of them would need medical treatment on the journey."

Thranduil nodded slightly in thought, saying nothing for a moment, he then broke the silence by saying, "In the time I had known you fifteen years ago, for all of the three years you were here, I felt I could trust you, I had no reason not to trust you. We developed a friendship and by the way you tell me what I ask to be informed of, I can tell even now that that friendship still remains intact. I thank you Eraowia for giving me reason to keep my trust in you, you will stay here as a guest rather than a prisoner until something is worked out with the dwarves, you are dismissed."

I nodded to Thranduil in respect as he turned around to ascend to his throne again but then I called out to him, "Thranduil, I must tell you something more."

At my words. Thranduil halted in his tracks and turned around slowly on the elegant staircase to face me again, he asked his voice charmingly smooth, "What is it you must speak to me of?"

I hesitated for a moment, "The dwarves and I passed through goblin town, I was in a fight and was knocked unconscious in it.."

I looked over at Legolas who looked at me in surprise, this being the first he had heard of me being knocked out also, actually this was the first he had heard me say about the events that had occurred so far on the quest.

I continued to speak, feeling not only the King, but the Prince of Mirkwoods eyes on me as I did so, "When I was unconscious, an elf woman came to me, she claimed to be my mother... and she gave me the choice rather to continue living the mortal life of a human or to live the immortal life of an elf. My choice was to become an elf and live an immortal life."

Thranduil stated, confirming what I was telling him, "You are an elf now."

I nodded, locking eyes with the king, "Yes, I am an elf now, and I come to you asking to be accepted into your kingdom. I want you to become my king."

Thranduil was silent for a moment, studying me as if trying to decide if I was being sincere or not.

After a moment, Thranduil nodded, a small smile forming on his lips as he informed me, "I am happy to accept you into my realm, Eraowia. Welcome."

I smiled, "Thank you."

Thranduil dipped his head accepting my thanks before he turned around again to continue climbing the steps to his throne that awaited empty for him.

When me and Legolas reached the door to leave the throne room, I turned around to look at Thranduil who was now sitting comfortably in his throne, studying us.

I spoke confidently to the king despite the guards being present and able to hear what was said, "By the way, Thranduil, I do remember what happened last time I was in this room with only you and Legolas, very vividly."

A look of remembrance and mischievousness crossed Thranduils face as he looked at his son who stood by me and ordered him, "Legolas, show Eraowia her room."

As Legolas pushed open the door, he cast me a knowing smile, holding the door open for me at the same time.

I exited the throne room and went into the hallway with Legolas behind me, letting the door slam after him.

Legolas soon came to walk by my side and he questioned with humor in his voice about what I said to Thranduil, "You really had to remind him of that, did you?"

I smiled slightly as Legolas led me down the hall with skillfully carved walls. I then answered my lover, "You are well able to remember that occurrence also, I know."

At my words, Legolas' face turned red and he fell silent, giving me the opportunity to drift into deep thought, remembering perfectly that day that things in the throne room became a subject of privacy.

*Flashback*

Legolas walked at a brisk pace beside me in the hall, "I am not sure what he wants but he seemed urgent, it isn't like Thranduil to call us back from a patrol so early. He did not ask for you though, hopefully I won't be punished for bringing you along."

I asked my Elven lover, Legolas, "Should I go and wait for you in my room?"

Legolas shook his head stubbornly and grasped my hand in his, making eye contact with me he said confidently, "Do not leave me, if he is mad then I don't want to be in the room with him alone... He makes me nervous sometimes."

I pointed out, "But he's your dad, Legolas."

Legolas nodded with a slight smile, "All more the reason for him to make me nervous."

I laughed slightly at Legolas' response, "I love you, my charming prince."

Legolas smiled at me again as he squeezed my hand lightly, "And I love you."

I joked, "I never would have guessed."

Legolas laughed slightly as he pushed the door to the throne room open and we both entered the huge room, letting the door slam behind us.

Upon seeing us, Thranduil stood from his throne but made no move to climb down the steps from his throne. Instead he said as we approached him, climbing the steps to the first platform, "Eraowia, how nice it is to see you despite the fact I did not ask for you to be present here at this moment."

I dipped my head to Thranduil who I considered to be a good friend, "It's good to see you also, Thranduil, would you like me to leave for you and Legolas to talk in private?"

Thranduil shook his head, slowly descending down the stairs from his throne, coming to stand before me and Legolas. He spoke, "You leaving would not be necessary, I can speak to Legolas alone later, now though, there is something that I would like to discuss with the both of you."

I questioned, slightly surprised, "What might that be? Have we done something wrong?"

Thranduil raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Wrong? No. I just believe you could be doing a better job in certain... areas."

It was now Legolas who asked a question, "What do you mean?"

Thranduil spoke calmly, keeping his voice smooth and elegant sounding, "Legolas, my son, do not be so oblivious to what I am referring to. It should not take much thought. Yesterday, I happened to walk by your room around dusk... and do you know what I heard?"

Me and Legolas exchanged nervous looks, knowing what Thranduil was referring to, he had heard me and Legolas engaging in sexual activities behind a closed door.

Thranduil chuckled slightly when neither of us answered him, having seen the nervous expressions on our faces, he knew that we knew what it was he was talking about. Thranduil then continued to speak, "Eraowia, I heard you, the noises you made and tried to suppress at Legolas' touch, you did an exceptionally well job of keeping your moans quiet and too minimum.."

I was now so embarrassed, I was looking at the ground, blushing more than I ever had before, not willing to look up at Thranduil as he spoke like he did to me.

Thranduil continued, a slight tone of amusement in his voice, "If I were to take you, right here and right now, you would not be able to bear the strength needed to suppress a moan, I can guarantee you I would have you screaming with pleasure, loud enough to awaken Smaug all the way in Erebor."

Ok, new record, I was now blushing more than I ever had before.

A dared not move a muscle or say a word to the king.

Thranduil gently slid his ringed fingers under my chin, forcing me to look up at him, though I still avoided looking into his eyes as he spoke, "I think you would not refuse me. This will be enjoyable for you Eraowia, I will teach Legolas how to pleasure you so you can not refrain from screaming."

My heart was now racing with anticipation of what would be to come and desire for the king of Mirkwood. Though, I would never cheat on Legolas who was undoubtably the love of my life.

Thranduil looked at me intently as I thought and as if knowing what I was thinking, he turned his attention to Legolas, "Legolas, why don't you share Eraowia with me for the night? We could give her an experience she will never forget and I'll teach you all you need to know."

My heart was now thudding inside of my chest as I hoped and hoped that Legolas would agree to Thranduils proposition.

I looked over at Legolas to see him nod slightly, "It's fine by me as long as Eraowia is ok with it."

I pretended to think for a moment, acting as if I hadn't already made my decision, "We can try it."

Thranduils mouth twisted into a satisfied smirk as he looked over at his guards who were most likely listening to our filthy conversation that was brought up in their presence.

Thranduil spoke to the guards with authority in his strong sounding voice, "Guards, you may leave now."

The guards immediately left the throne room through the door immediately without hesitation at Thranduils command.

Once the door slammed shut, indicating that all guards had left the room, Thranduil slipped his fingers under my chin, making me look up at him again and he swiftly leaned down and pressed a hot heated kiss against my lips.

I kissed Thranduil back rough and heatedly also as I ran my hands through his long blonde hair, something I often did with Legolas, luckily Thranduil was not wearing his crown at the moment.

Thranduil pushed me against a pillar on the edge of the platform, pinning me up against the pillar and roughly kissing down my neck, making my jaw slack in pleasure.

Legolas was in sight and staring right at me, I made eye contact with my lover who was so clearly aroused at the sight before him judging my the look of lust in his beautiful blue eyes.

Thranduil nipped at my necks weak spot gently, making me moan loudly and unexpectedly. Thranduil chuckled, sending vibrations against my neck, arousing me even more.

I watched as Legolas began taking his clothes off until he was shirtless, his upper body exposed to the air.

He stared at me with untamed desire as he strode forward to me, only wearing his leggings that all male elves wore.

Once he reached where me and Thranduil were, he pushed his father aside, Thranduil backing away from me, watching what was going on intently.

Legolas then captured my lips with his roughly, showing that a fierce, hungry desire had clearly been aroused in him by seeing me with Thranduil, his father.

Legolas shoved his tongue into my mouth, battling my tongue for dominance, making me moan in pleasure as our muscles wrestled with each other, Legolas of course winning in the end.

Legolas then took his tongue out of my mouth, bringing it back into his own mouth. And he started kissing along my jawline and down my throat, humming as he did so, the sensation making me moan.

Legolas continued to kiss down my throat until he came to the base of my neck. There, he sucked gently on the tender skin, making my tilt my head back to give him more access as I moaned in pleasure.

Legolas then proceeded to kiss and suck down to my chest and untied my Elven tunic, letting it fall to the ground, leaving only my bra to cover my breasts.

Thranduil then took over, shoving Legolas away from me effortlessly, making me smirk as I realized they had now made this whole thing into a competition on who could pleasure me more.

Legolas stepped back, letting Thranduil take his turn. Thranduil kissed me passionately and I kissed him back as he undid my bra clasp and let my bra fall to the ground, letting my breasts be seen.

Thranduil wasted no time in swiftly licking between my breasts, his warm tongue sending a sensation of pleasure through me, causing me to moan weakly. Thranduil then took my right breast into his mouth, as he dropped to a crouch in front of me, due to him being like seven feet tall.

He sucked and swirled his tongue teasingly over my nipple, making it hard in arousal. He then moved his mouth onto my left breast, repeating the process he used with the right one, emitting another moan from me.

Thranduil then, as he kept sucking on my breasts, rotating from one to the other, began to slowly pull my leggings down to my ankles.

I stepped out of my leggings obediently, not wanting to get tripped up in them later, leaving me in only my underwear.

It was then that Legolas came forwards again, informing his dad that he had long enough.

Thranduil chuckled at Legolas' behavior as he stood up again, coming to his full height and moving out of his sons way.

Legolas dropped to his knees in front of he also and licked teasingly around my nipples, sucking them into his mouth and nipping gently at them, making me gasp and moan.

Legolas then stood up again, placing a heated kiss on my lips with me kissing him back equally before he broke the kiss and dropped back down to a squatting position in front of me.

Legolas then gently ran his fingers along the lining of my underwear and over the area between my thighs, making me moan, in pleasure at the feeling of his fingers through the fabric.

Legolas smiled mischievously as he rubbed his hand over my sensitive area teasingly, beginning to make me wet.

Legolas then slid my underwear down to my ankles.

I stepped out of my underwear and moaned loudly as Legolas began to finger me, preparing me for what was to come by making sure I was wet and ready.

I moaned out loudly again, aroused not only by the strokes of Legolas' fingers but also the burning gaze of Thranduil as he quietly slipped out of his clothes, stopping only when he stood just in his underwear awaiting his turn to have me.

Thranduil stepped forwards, his eyes full of lust and desire before Legolas could do anything else. Thranduil pushed Legolas away from me and Legolas backed up reluctantly as his father took his turn with me.

Thranduil dropped to his knees before me, looking me in the eyes with a look full of uncontrolled, untrained lust.

The Elven king then, still making eye contact with me, did what was considered disgusting among the elves as far as sexual practices went.

What he did was not unheard of or not nonexistent among elves though, just considered disgusting.

Thranduil pushed his face between my legs and ran his tongue up my sensitive area, making me moan loudly at the feeling that I had never had the pleasure of feeling before now.

Thranduil ran his tongue across my sensitive area again and again, making me weaker with each swipe.

He then began sucking and nipping very lightly, making me yell his name as I grasped his blonde hair in my hands, "Thranduil! Oh my gosh.. Oh gods!"

Just as I thought that was enough to drive me over the edge, Thranduil plunged his tongue up inside me, making me scream in pleasure just like he said I would. I warned him as he thrust his talented tongue in and out of me, "Thranduil! I'm coming!"

I felt Thranduil smirk as he muttered into me, the vibrations driving me wild, "Come on then. Don't hold back."

With those words, I released into Thranduils mouth and watched as he swallowed my release and stood up, licking his lips before kissing me roughly, me kissing him back with a moan at the pleasure he had just given me.

Thranduil then backed away from me and looked over at Legolas who was staring at him in confusion and shock, "You just... But.."

Thranduil smirked, knowing he had gone above and beyond what was expected and had crossed the borderline into something considered disgusting. He said challengingly, "Try to do better than that, Legolas."

Legolas stepped up to me, glancing at his father and then back to me again as he dropped to his knees while looking into my eyes.

I told Legolas, not wanting to make him feel like he had to do anything, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Legolas shook his head in response, "No, I do want to... It's just that I haven't ever done this kind of thing before."

I nodded in understanding, "Still you don't have to..."

Legolas maintained eye contact with me as he said, "Maybe eventually I will, but I don't feel like my first time doing this should be in a competition against my father... I would rather take you... the other way."

I smiled, "It's fine, whenever you're ready and if you're never ready then we don't ever have to do it like this, but common, take me the other way, how you did last night."

Legolas smiled as he stood up to his full height and took his leggings off, stepping out of them and throwing them across the floor.

He was now only in his boxers and I pointed to them with a smile on my face as I ordered in a playful but serious tone, "Off, now."

Legolas then took his boxers off and stepped out of them also, kicking them across the floor towards his leggings.

I allowed myself to glimpse down at his package, hard and erect already as he slowly glided it into me, making me moan from the feeling if him entering me slowly.

Legolas used the pillar behind me as support while he pounded in and out of me slowly at first but then he began to go faster as he kissed me with a hungry desire.

I kissed Legolas back, roughly to match his kisses. He increased his speed even more as his thrusts grew wilder and more aggressive, clearly trying to show his father up in a different manner.

I moaned Legolas' name against his lips as I felt myself beginning to go weak from the elves actions.

I entangled my hands in his luxurious blonde hair as he continued to thrust beginning to slow down and go deeper at the feeling of me closing against him.

Legolas moaned loudly from the pleasure I gave him, "Eroawia..."

I smirked against his lips as he collapsed against me, finding his release and releasing into me.

Legolas' release triggered mine and I released around him with a loud moan that matched Legolas'.

We both stood there, me leaning against the pillar and Legolas resting against me for a few moments while we caught our breath.

When Legolas backed away from me again, Thranduil approached, naked, making me steal a peek at his package as well.

Thranduil slid his fingers under my chin and made me look at him like he so often had done that day as he asked, sounding confident of himself, "Are you ready?"

I nodded slightly and Thranduil smiled, his smile turning into a look of pleasure as he slid smoothly and easily into me.

I moaned slightly at the feeling and Thranduil immediately changed his posture to hit my sweet spot, causing me to moan loudly.

Thranduil then began to pump in and out of me, using the pillar as support like Legolas had. With each thrust, Thranduil hit my sweet spot, emitting a moan from me each time and making me feel like my legs would give out at any moment.

Thranduil then beginning drilling into me harder than I thought he would making me see white spots as my mind clouded with pleasure. I could concentrate on nothing but Thranduil ramming into me until, upon him massaging my little bundle of nerves while keeping his pace, I screamed, "Thranduil!"

I was feeling almost completely senseless as I tightened around Thranduil and came.

Thranduil held back though and he pulled himself out of me, looking over at Legolas, he said with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes, "Legolas, come here."

Legolas obeyed and came over to me and Thranduil, all of us still naked.

Thranduil then ordered, "Eraowia, move away from the pillar and let me behind you."

It was then I realized what the king was planning for me and I weakly stepped away from the pillar, still trying to recover from my last orgasm.

Thranduil then moved behind me with Legolas standing in front of me.

Legolas locked eyes with me and then smiled seductively as Thranduil slid into my anus and Legolas slid into the area between my legs.

Both of them entering me at the same time, caused me to moan loudly with an intense pleasure I had not felt before though, Thranduil penetrating my anus with me never having had anal sex before did hurt, making me wince slightly.

I adjusted though as Thranduil started thrusting gently from behind and Legolas thrusted not as gently but not hard from the front.

As I adjusted to Thranduils size, he began to pump into me harder, making me crash forwards into Legolas who was thrusting equally as hard as Thranduil.

They pumped me back and forth from one to the other, making me cry out their names in moans of pleasure.

I then felt myself tightening as they slowed their paces but kept their thrusts strong, I called out in warning, "I can't hold back any longer."

Legolas replied with, "Then don't."

With that word of permission. I released, and only seconds after I released, Legolas and Thranduil released also, all of us moaning at the same time.

Thranduil stood still for a moment before he pulled out of me and slowly walked over to his pile of clothes, he then began to get dressed.

Since Thranduil was no longer behind me, I leaned against the pillar with Legolas leaning against me. It was a moment before Legolas pulled out of me and kissed me sweetly before he walked away to his pile of clothes, beginning to get dressed as well.

Seeing Legolas and Thranduil getting dressed, I began to get dressed as well, no one saying a word as we all put our clothes back on.

*End of flashback*

I was brought out of my very pleasant thoughts as Legolas spoke again, pointing at the door to a room of the hallway we were now in, "This will be your room, make yourself comfortable. I'm sure you remember how things here work?"

I nodded as Legolas opened the door for me and we both entered the room, "I remember very well."

Legolas nodded at my answer before swiftly leaning down to kiss me. His lips came in contact with mine, as he kissed me passionately.

I kissed my Prince back just as passionately as he kissed me before pulling away from him and saying quietly as I wrapped my arms around his slender waist, pulling him in for a hug which he returned, "I missed you so much."

I then felt Legolas kiss the top of my head, a smile forming on his lips as he said, "And I, you."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors note: That chapter was longer than I expected it to be, I think about 5,500 words long. That makes for the longest chapter yet because I carried on the threesome longer than I thought I would.

What did you think of the threesome?

What did you think of Thranduils reaction to seeing Eraowia again?

What did you think of Thranduils reaction to Eraowia teasing him about the time in the throne room?

The present time threesome will be coming up soon, if not by the next chapter, then by the chapter after that.

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolkien.


	12. Chapter 12

I then pulled away from Legolas and stared into his perfectly amazing blue eyes, still not able to fully grasp that he was actually there, standing before me again after fifteen years.

Legolas smiled as he pushed a lock of my hair gently out of my face and asked, "What are you thinking, my love?"

I smiled at the phrase that Legolas used recognizing that he had always called me that before, "I'm just thinking that you're actually here, and I can really touch you."

I reached out slowly as I placed my hand on Legolas' chest right over his heart, "I can feel your heart beating again for the first time in fifteen years."

Legolas smiled as he joked, "I'm surprised that you're still short."

I glared playfully at him and pushed him lightly, "Im 5' 2" and you know I'm done growing."

Legolas smirked, "You still behave like a human."

I asked him then, "Whats that supposed to mean?"

This caused Legolas to laugh and he shook his head slightly, "You'll adjust to being an elf in time, it might take a couple hundred years though."

That's when it hit me, due to me being an elf now, I was now immortal.

I found it weird, even though I had been away from Legolas for fifteen years before now... Now that I'm with him again, I feel like he was never gone and I felt as if we had never spent time apart, that's how solid our relationship was.

I then smiled and Legolas and I connected our lips in another sweet, gentle kiss that I made deeper and so hid he. Legolas then locked my bottom lip, begging for permission to enter my mouth and I granted him that permission, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth.

I could feel Legolas' tongue against mine as they pushed against each other, causing a moan to emit from me.

I entangled hands in Legolas' hair, tugging on it slightly as Legolas pushed me down gently on the neatly made bed and climbed on top of me, supporting himself with his strong, toned arms.

I moaned into Legolas' mouth as we continued to kiss heatedly and passionately, "Close the door."

Legolas then kicked the the door of the room shut, accidentally making it close louder than intended.

Legolas laughed slightly and pulled away from me enough to talk, "Do you believe it's known now what is taking place in this room?"

I laughed and muttered, "Kiss me." Before pulling Legolas back down on me again and connecting my lips to his.

Legolas kissed me back as passionately as I kissed him before he climbed off of me and got off the bed, standing on the ground at his full height, he asked me, "Are you sure?"

I smiled as I propped myself up on my elbows, "I've been away from you for fifteen years, Legolas. I want you, I need you inside of me."

Legolas still looked hesitant, "It's just... It's been a while."

I questioned still with a smile on my face, "Fifteen years?"

Legolas nodded shyly and looked at the ground, making me laugh as I admitted, "It's been fifteen years for me too, it just wouldn't be the same with anyone else."

Legolas shook his head, "No, it wouldn't be the same, what if I don't do as good as before though?"

I laughed as I pointed at Legolas' tunic, "Take it off, now, in matter of fact, take it all off and get naked."

Legolas raised one eyebrow curiously, "That fast?"

I smirked, "What part of I need you right now don't you understand?"

This caused Legolas to smile as he began up take off his clothes.

I then climbed out of the very comfortable bed and began taking my clothes off to, throwing them in a pile next to Legolas' clothes.

Once we were both naked, I looked over to where Legolas was standing beside me, fully nude and I began to slowly scan my eyes over his body, taking in his whole form.

He was slim and lean as always, his stomach muscles perfectly toned and his chest slightly pronounced with muscle. His arms were toned with muscle also.

Legolas' blonde hair fell over his shoulders and down his back, like a curtain. His braids were nice and tightly done also.

I then let my gaze drift to his manhood, big, thick and erect between his legs, clearly aroused and ready for me.

I then diverted my gaze, not wanting to stare at it to long and directed my eyes upwards on his perfect body, his skin was as pale as I had remembered it and when I looked up to meet his gaze, I saw that he was looking over my body too.

Luckily for me, I was very confident with my body... but then something occurred to me as a slight pain shot up my back, more like a tingle than a pain really, but it reminded me of the injury I had gotten in Goblin Town and I reached my hand back to run my fingers over where a goblin sword had struck my back.

I closed my eyes as I could feel a raised scar on my back, I knew that elves healed quickly, but I did not think that I would acquire a scar from the wound so quickly, I thought that I would have had time to attempt to prevent the wound from scaring... apparently not.

As I ran my fingers over the large raised scar, dread filled my mind with the thought that Legolas might find the scar a disgusting imperfection.

Sensing that something was bothering me, Legolas asked me gently, meeting my gaze with his, "Whats bothering you, Eraowia?"

I shook my head slightly in response as I turned around, revealing my scarred back to my lover.

Legolas said nothing but I felt his fingers lightly trace over the scar and finally he asked, breaking the silence, "From the Goblin Tunnels?"

I nodded slightly as I said barely above a whisper, Legolas' fingers leaving a tingling feeling where he touched on my back.

I then slowly turned around to face Legolas, my lover and asked him somewhat nervously, "Does it affect your attraction to me?"

Legolas shook his head, "No, it doesn't, rather, it gives you character."

I smiled, "Can we make love now?"

Legolas laughed slightly, "Yes."

He then kissed me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he deepened the kiss and I kissed him back deeply as well as he guided me back over to the bed, climbing on top of me again, he supported himself with his lean arms.

My hands found Legolas' hair again as he began to grind his hips on mine, beginning to make me wet.

Legolas then began trailing kisses along my jawline and then down my neck, making me moan at the soft sensation that I had for so long, longed to feel again.

As Legolas continued to grind his hips on mine and I began to get more and more turned on, I began to get impatient and I finally moaned out as Legolas kissed and sucked on my neck, "Put it in."

Legolas chuckled against my skin at my command, "As you wish my love."

He then raised himself up, and angled himself correctly. After he had a comfortable angle, Legolas slowly slid into me, making me moan loudly although it did hurt some, I didn't make the initial discomfort known though.

Legolas then lowered himself back down on me fully, supporting himself with his arms.

He then began to thrust into and pull out of me slowly, making me close my eyes and moan occasionally.

As our kissing grew rougher and deeper, so did Legolas' thrusts, they began to increase in speed and go deeper making me moan more often as he hit my sweet spot repeatedly.

I could feel my climax coming as Legolas' trusts became wild and needing as if he was trying to split me in half. It felt so good though, after fifteen years I finally had Legolas again.

I couldn't hold back anymore as the pressure intensified and I cried out as I grabbed a handful of blonde hair, "Legolas! I'm gonna cum!"

Legolas met my lips with his again to silence me as I released around him.

This triggered Legolas' release as well and I felt his warm seed shoot up inside of me before he pulled out of me and weakly collapsed on the bed beside me, taking me in his arms immediately and holding me close.

I snuggled up to my Elven lover, using his chest as a very comfortable pillow. I pulled the covers up on us, high enough to hide my breasts under the sheets.

Legolas ran his hands through my hair gently as he began to talk to me in a low voice that made me want to make love to him all over again, "Do you know how hard it was for me to keep things from being highly inappropriate until we came to this room?"

I smiled as I nuzzled closer to Legolas, "I'm guessing that it was very hard."

Legolas nodded slightly as he smiled, "It was... So are you going to tell me in more detail what happened in Goblin Town?"

I nodded against Legolas' chest, agreeing to tell him in detail what had happened leading up to my injury in Goblin Town. I then began my story, "Well, we had left Rivendell and were traveling through the Mountains... There were storm giants on the side of the mountain it turned out and they emerged during a storm that passed by us... The storm giant thing is a different story though."

Legolas laughed slightly, "You haven't changed at all."

I questioned, my voice squeaking slightly in confusion, "What?"

Legolas shook his head with a loving look on his face as I tilted my head to make eye contact with him and then he quickly kissed me, with me kissing him back just as quick.

He then said in a calm and interested tone, "Tell me what happened next."

I nodded, picking up on the story where I had left off, "Anyways, we find this cave in the side of one of the mountains and it looked safe, Dwalin checked it out and everything. So, we decided to camp there for the night, but the floor ended up collapsing while everyone was trying to sleep and we fell into a tunnel that was part of Goblin Towns tunnels."

I paused to clear my throat, "Anyways, Goblins rushed out and dragged us out of a little wooden cage that we were trapped in and they started taking everything that we had on us, weapons and personal belongings... One of the goblins reached in my pocket and took your necklace."

I then continued, "That made me mad so, I yanked free of the goblin that was holding my hands behind my back and took the your necklace from the goblin.

After I had just managed to put the necklace back in my pocket, the goblin behind me grabbed my wrists and held them behind my back again."

Legolas interrupted, "Knowing you, you didn't approve of that."

I smirked slightly, knowing that Legolas knew how hotheaded I was, "No, I did not approve of that... So, I jumped, kicked the two goblins in front of me down, and using them as leverage, I pushed off of them and flipped over the goblin that was holding my arms behind my back. The goblin holding me let go and all of the other goblins in the area attentions were on me. I took advantage of that by running past the dwarves and telling them to run because they had the chance."

Legolas was playing with my hair while listening to me tell him the story.

I continued to talk, "Me and the dwarves all ran and most of us made it to the weapon pile, though, when I bent down to pick up my sword, a goblin that was standing nearby slashed my back with his sword. I then turned around and cut the goblins head clean off before the pain of the blow to my back took over and I dropped to the ground and passed out."

Legolas stared at me in shock, "And that's when you made the choice to become an elf?"

I nodded, with a smile, "Yes, it is."

Legolas then shifted his weight so that he was propping himself up with one elbow and facing me.

I then assumed the same position by propping myself up on one elbow and facing Legolas as he continued to stare at me in shock before speaking, clearly amazed, "You're a lot tougher than I have given you credit for, Eraowia."

I smiled proudly, "That's me."

Legolas chuckled slightly and then he asked, "Why did you agree to venture on this quest for Erebor in the first place?"

I smiled teasingly, "I already told Thranduil that, when you were standing right there actually."

Legolas nodded, "Yea, I know what you were there for, but I still don't understand why you agreed to go."

I nodded then, understanding Legolas' question fully, "It's just because Gandalf asked me to go on the quest and I knew that if Gandalf was asking me to do something then it had to be important and I hate telling Gandalf no considering that he's such a good friend to me."

Legolas smiled as he asked suggestively, "Can you tell me no?"

I smiled, "I could never say no to you."

Legolas then replied, "Good, I'll remember that."

I laughed slightly as I pulled away from Legolas and climbed out of the bed walking over to my pile of clothes that laid on the ground.

Legolas then questioned me as he watched me get dressed again, "What are you putting clothes on for?"

I answered him simply, "I can't just lay in bed for the rest of the day, I want to go and see the Dwarves."

Legolas sighed as he got out of bed also and walked over to his pile of clothes as he said reluctantly, "I'll take you to them."

I smiled at Legolas as he began getting dressed, "Thank you."

Legolas then smiled back slightly, "You're welcome."

Soon, we were both dressed and Legolas looked over at me, "Let's go see the dwarves."

I nodded, with a slight smile on my face, "Alright."

Me and Legolas walked out of the room side by side and Legolas looked over at me as he asked, "How long have you been traveling with the dwarves?"

To that question, I gave an easy answer, "Months... like maybe four or five months."

Legolas then nodded at my answer and asked another question, "Are you close to any of them?"

I nodded, "Yes, the one called Kili is my best friend. As for the others, me and Thorin would most likely be considered friends, but we do have our differences. I'm not really close to the others but we get along fine."

Legolas nodded, "You're aware due to your friendship with the dwarves, you can't be alone with them while they're prisoners here for long."

I sighed as I took my princes hand in mine while we walked to the dungeons where the dwarves waited, "I'm aware."

Me and Legolas continued walking down the hall when Legolas asked, "You really had to bring that up in the throne room?"

I laughed at that being like the third time that Legolas brought up that subject, "That really bothered you, didn't it?"

Legolas opened his mouth to speak but said nothing.

I sighed at him, "You agreed to it Legolas, it was in the past and if you're so embarrassed by the thought of it then we don't have to do it again, we can always say no if a situation arises."

Legolas was still silent for a moment before he finally spoke, "No... it's not that I'm embarrassed."

Legolas looked at the ground and let go of my hand as he blushed slightly, "It's that I want to do it again. I enjoy seeing you happy, and a little competition is always good."

It was now me that was blushing slightly, "To be honest... I felt awkward afterwards."

Legolas laughed at my comment, "I'm fairly certain we all felt awkward."

I then smiled at my prince when he admitted that he felt awkward also and changed the subject, "How much further to get to the dwarves?"

Legolas answered my question easily, "Just right around the corner... I'm going to leave now and let you talk to them through the cells."

Legolas then looked over at me, meeting my gaze, "I'm trusting you not to do anything that may anger ThranduiI smirked, "Since when has the king been mad at me?"

Legolas smiled slightly, "He was mad the day you left and I returned to the caves without you."

I questioned, surprised, "Really?"

Legolas nodded and pressed a firm kiss against my lips and after I kissed him back, he pulled away, promising, "We'll talk later."

I nodded with a smile as Legolas turned around and walked off the way we came. After a moment, I then continued towards where the dwarves were being kept.

I didn't bother trying to keep my footsteps quiet as I approached the dungeon cells like I would have if I would have been sneaking around.

Anyway, sneaking around in Thranduil's realm was pretty much pointless anyways since I would definitely be caught and I also didn't want to risk destroying the friendship that existed between me and Thranduil.

I passed the first cell and looked inside to see Thorin laying on his cot, looking totally defeated.

I stared at the dwarf king for a moment before speaking to him, "Thorin?"

Thorin grunted slightly, letting me know that he had heard me so I continued, "Are you being treated well?"

I knew that Legolas had said that the dwarves weren't going to be treated badly, but I wanted to make sure that none of the elves had treated them badly despite what Legolas thought.

Thorin then answered my question in his gruff, husky voice, "Your race... Locked us in a dungeon! How do you think we're being treated?"

I was silent for a moment before responding to Thorin, "I know that you're not pleased that you were locked up, but has anything except your pride been hurt?"

Thorin then sat up on his cot, he looked mad... past mad and ay the line of being furious as he said, his voice dangerously calm, "If you so care about me, Kili, or anyone else in this company then you will get us out of here."

I looked down in guilt before looking back at Thorin who was now standing on his feet, on the other side of the bars, I then said quietly, "I can't get you out of here..."

Thorin looked hurt slightly before he stated, "Do you not know that we only have one chance to get into Erebor again?"

I swallowed the guilt thay built inside of me and nodded, "I understand that, Ill try to convince Thranduil to let you go. I'll do that much, Thorin. I can't guarantee that he'll listen to me though... and I'm definitely not going to go behind his back."

Thorin definitely didn't look happy with my answer, but he nodded slightly, in dismissal and as I walked away, Thorin called out to me, "You smell like them."

At that comment, I didn't turn around, I knew that Thorin meant that I smelt like the elves, which would make since to me from being with Legolas just recently... Though it also made perfect since due to that fact that I am now an elf.

I continued walking down the row of cells, passing by the dwarves that I didn't know well and going straight to Kili's cell.

When I got to Kili's cell, I saw him sitting on his cot, tossing a stone up and down.

He didn't notice me right away so I got his attention, "Kili."

Kili then looked up at me and caught thr stone again with a smile as he greeted me, "Eraowia, I can honestly say that I wondered when you would show up."

I smiled slightly at my friend and informed him, "I didn't see you when we were being brought inside."

Kili shook his head slightly, "Another spider came after me and I was separated from the group, only to be saved."

I then asked curiously, "Who saved you?"

Kili smiled and blushed slightly as he revealed the name of his rescuer, "Tarriel."

I then smiled, knowing exactly who the she-elf was that saved my friend... and caused him to blush.

I responded to him, saying playfully, "I kniw who she is, I could speak to her of you if you would like."

Kili smirked, knowing that I was playing and said, "Don't."

I smiled again, knowing that Kili wouldn't best able to stop me with him being locked up and me having free run of the place. I wouldn't do that to Kili though because then he might give me the silent treatment.

Kili then asked, "So, when I brought up Thranduil earlier... why did you try to avoid me questioning you about him?"

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could say anything, Thranduil's voice sounded from behind me as the king asked with a curious tint of amusement in his voice, "Yes, why did you try to avoid his questions about me... Did you feel awkward?"

I turned around slowly to see Thranduil standing in the area that was now in front of me.

The Elven king was clothed in a royal red robe along with his crown and other of his pieces of regular attire.

He had an amused smile on his face at his and Kili's question that I had avoided. I then questioned Thranduil, "What brings you over here, Thranduil? Were you looking for me?"

Thranduil still had that same smile on his face as he answered my obvious, subject changing question, "I actually came here to invite the dwarves to dinner, you're invited as well. Would you like to come?"

I smiled, "Of course."

Thranduil nodded his head towards me at my answer and he then added with a mischievous tone to his voice, "We have lots to catch up on after fifteen years, Eraowia."

The Elven king then walked away, maintaining his perfect posture with an air of grace and power about him.

An elf that I didn't recognize soon came by with keys and began letting the Dwarves out of their cells, starting with Thorin.

I could hear Thorin grumble as he exited his cell, he said, "We never accepted Thranduils invitation."

The elf that had released Thorin informed him with a tone that seemed to be slightly bitter, "It was more of a demand, than an invitation."

Thorin then muttered something under his breath that I did not catch but I knew that it was most likely an insult.

The elf then moved down the row of cells, releasing each dwarf as she did so.

Dwalin hurriedly came out of his cell and brushed roughly past the elf to go to where Thorin stood with his arms crossed.

The other dwarves though, didn't have a noticeable attitude but actually seemed happy to be out of their cells.

The elf then came to the cell at the end of the hall, Kili's cell, which happened to be the cell that I was standing in front of.

I backed up slightly to allow the other elf to unlock my friends cell door.

After she unlocked the door and Kili exited his cell, the other elf announced as she made her way to a descending flight of stairs, "Follow me, I will take you to the dining chamber."

At her words, the dwarves began following the other elf down the stairs, none of them looking pleased while doing so though.

I fell into step beside Kili since I had been invited to dinner also.

Kili asked me as I came to walk beside him behind the rest of the company and he questioned, clearly not dropping the fact that I hadn't answered his earlier question, "So, Thranduil."

I sighed and rolled my eyes at my friend, "I just didn't feel like answering questions about him."

Kili gave me a look like he didn't believe me and then asked, "Then why was Thranduil teasing you on front of my cell and why did he ask you if you felt awkward?"

At this question, I was worried that I wouldn't be able to come up with a way to avoid answering it and as Kili stared at me, waiting for a response, I grew slightly nervous.

No one knew that Thranduil, me, and Legolas had ever had a three way except for the three of us... And maybe the guards that were ordered to leave the throne room if they read into our conversation.

That's the way that I wanted up keep it though, top secret.

Kili then spoke again, making me all the more nervous, "Well?..."

Starting to get irritated with Kili now, I gave him a stern, slightly threatening look for the first time ever and said bluntly, "Drop it."

Kili then seemed slightly offended at how stern I had been with him which made me feel a slight amount guilty about snapping at him, but I was glad that he would probably now, leave me alone about Thranduil.

Kili then said seeming upset, "Ok, I didn't mean to make you mad."

I shook my head, now genuinely feeling bad, "It's ok, I shouldn't have snapped at you, it's just something that I'm not going to talk about."

Kili nodded, "Understood." He then hesitated before asking, "How do you think that dinner will go over?"

I sighed as I thought about the possibilities of having the Dwarf king and Elf king at the same table and I then answered Kili, "At best, the glares will be kept to a minimum."

Kili laughed slightly, "That sounds about right."

I smiled as we continued to walk in silence through Thranduils realm and to the dining chamber.

I kept it in thought, the possibility that Legolas could be at dinner tonight. Even though I had just made love to him not even an hour ago, I craved him. I could not possibly get enough of him.

After a few more minutes of walking through the halls and to the dining chamber, we finally reached the dining chamber and standing in front of the table was Thranduil and Legolas.

Thranduil welcomed me and the dwarves, "Thank you for agreeing to dine with us tonight, take a seat and help yourselves."

Thranduil spoke politely but knowing Thranduil I could tell that by the words he spoke that he was subtlety taunting the dwarves.

I cast a look at Thranduil to let him know that I knew what he was trying to do and he made eye contact with me and one corner of his mouth quirked up just the slightest bit, telling me that he knew I knew he wasn't just being nice but he had his motivations.

The Dwarves all found seats easily at the long, rectangular table but even as they were settled in their chairs, all of them looked at least slightly uneasy.

I was about to sit down between Legolas and Kili, but I was stopped by Thranduil speaking as he motioned towards a chair that was in between him and Legolas, "Don't you want to sit by me, Eraowia?"

I admit, I was slightly nervous myself now, that tone had only made an appearance in Thranduils voice once and that was from that day with him, me and Legolas in the throne room.

It would seem odd for me to not sit by the king though, especially after he had in a way asked me to. If I didn't sit by Thranduil, it would only arise more questions from the dwarves... especially Kili.

So, I pushed the chair back in that was between Kili and Legolas and as I walked over to and pulled out the chair that was between Legolas and Thranduil I said, "I wasn't sure if this seat was reserved."

Thranduil then looked me straight in the eyes and said, "It was."

I looked away from Thranduil as I sat down and diverted my gaze to my lover.

Legolas laughed slightly when he looked back over at me and said, "Really, we specifically made sure no one but you would sit here."

I asked quietly, matching the volume of Legolas' voice, "Both of you reserved it for me?"

Legolas nodded with a slight smile, "We did."

I then looked away from my prince and diverted my gaze again, this time down to the plate that laid in front of me on the table. I was now avoiding looking at Legolas and Thranduil for I knew that they had things planned for me after dinner.

Those things that they hinted they had planned for me after dinner, in all honesty made me wish dinner was over already.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors note: Chapter 12 is up finally. I'm really flattered that this story is already doing so well, I thank all of you loyal readers for that, I really do.

So, there's a little bit of smut going on in this chapter, there will probably be a lot more smut and sexual things in the next chapter though.

So what do you guys think about Thranduil taunting and teasing Eraowia?

What should happen at the dinner table?

Should anyone see Eraowia's threesome with Legolas and Thranduil that will happen in the next chapter, or no?

If someone sees it, who should see it and how?

Thank you so much and I'll try to have the next chapter up ASAP.

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolkien.


	13. Chapter 13

Thorin then spoke up, sounding quite irritated at the fact that he was now sitting at a table with Thranduil, "What is your purpose in inviting is to this dinner if you aren't doing it just to annoy us?"  
Thranduil smiled slightly, "I thought that we should get to know each other firing your stay here."  
Thorin grunted in annoyance as he pointed out, "We are not simply staying here, I believe the term is held prisoner."  
Thranduil smiled slyly as he looked over at Thorin who looked like he would draw his weapon if he had it on him.  
Thranduil then spoke, with sarcasm being obvious in his voice, "Oh, is that so?"  
There was then an intent stare-off between the two kings, causing tension to fill the room. No one said anything, no words were needed for if looks could kill, then Thorin and Thranduil would both be dead by now.  
The silence was broken by me clearing my throat as I took a bite of the salad that laid on the plate before me.  
This action caused both kings to divert their gazes from each other and Thranduil took a sip of wine before speaking again, his voice smooth and convincing, "I did not call you here to start a war with you, Thorin Oakenshield, I was hoping that we could rebuild the alliance between the elves and dwarves."  
Thorin replied with an edge to his voice, "That will not be happening as long as I breathe."  
Thranduil nodded, "Suit yourself."  
Thorin then sent Thranduil another look that showed how much he hated him, the Elven king, though did not so much as respond to the look that Thorin cast his way but rather ignored the dwarf king entirely.  
With the tension caused by the glaring kings finally gone, the dwarves began to pick at their food that only consisted of fruits and vegetables in boredom.  
I did not think that the dwarves would so much as take a bite of the food given to then by the elves considering that dwarves didn't seem to care for much food that wasn't meat.  
I was about to take another bite of the salad that was provided for me but I was distracted from the food entirely when I felt Thranduils hand come to rest on my leg and slowly move up.  
As if that wasn't enough, Legolas then put his hand on my leg as well, matching Thranduils actions.  
Now, with Thranduils hand moving up one leg and Legolas' hand moving up my other leg, it was nearly impossible for me to concentrate on anything but their touches and even harder to think of anything other than what would very likely happen after dinner.  
I knew without a doubt in my mind that Legolas and Thranduil planned on doing this to me ahead of time. They probably wanted me to sit in between them just because of this.  
I hoped that what was going on under the table wasn't noticeable to anyone else, though it was hard for me to control myself with the tingles their touches sent up and down my legs.  
As much as I looked forwards to the oncoming after dinner activities, I needed to get them to stop their behavior at dinner, for I didn't want anyone else getting the idea of what could be happening.  
I discretely tried to move their hands off of my legs but Legolas moved his hand right back to my leg again and as I tried to move Thranduils hand, he pulled it away and chuckled, "Is something bothering you?"  
I glared at Thranduil as he looked at me with a look of amusement, knowing that I wouldn't call him out on his actions loud enough for everyone to hear, it was obvious though he had asked me that question only to draw attention to me.  
I sighed as I looked back at the salad with Legolas' hand still resting on my leg. As I was about to pick up my fork again, I felt Thranduil move his hand back onto my leg again and this time he moved his hand even further up my leg and Legolas began to move his hand further up my leg as well.  
I then squirmed in my seat slightly I didn't think that it was noticeable, but apparently it as because it caused Kili to direst his attention to me as he asked, "Are you ok, Eraowia?"  
I nodded, regaining control of my self and tried to ignore the two hands that were now up very high on my inner thighs, passing over my sensitive spot between my legs periodically, "Yea, I'm fine, I just can't seem to get comfortable."  
Kili looked at me questioningly for a moment and then nodded slightly, accepting my answer after a moment of thought.  
It was then that Legolas began to push his fingers down my pants and stroked me lightly, causing my entire train of thought to be lost again, and Thranduil circling me through my pants didn't help much either.  
I looked over at Legolas to see him with engaging in conversation with Tauriel, no evidence of what he was doing to me showing in his face what so ever.  
I then looked over at Thranduil who was casually eating his salad with his free hand and he stopped to look over at me as he applied more pressure against my pants. When he saw my eyes widen slightly, he casually looked away from me and took a long sip of his wine.  
Legolas' whole hand was now inside my pants and my underwear as well. It was becoming harder and harder for me to hold back a moan that seemed to be right on my lips as his fingers moved inside of me and Thranduils hand moved back to trace circles on my thigh.  
Finally when I could handle this treatment for no longer, I reached down and quickly pulled my lovers hand out of my pants before I said trying to be casual, "I don't feel to well, I'm going to my room."  
I then stood up from my seat and as I did, all eyes were on me, making me swallow nervously in fear that everyone at the table knew what had been going on under the table.  
Luckily though, after a moment, everyone looked away from me but Thranduil asked, seemingly king like, rather than seductively, "There is actually a matter which I must discuss with you, could you wait in the throne room for me to finish my meal?"  
I nodded slightly, trying to keep the situation proper like Thranduil had, "Yes, my king."  
Thranduil nodded, keeping his face blank of emotion, "Good."  
With that, I then left the dining hall and began my walk to the throne room, remembering where it was located very well and feeling very eager for whatever was to come to me from the Prince and King of the Woodland Realm.

Kili looked after Eraowia after she had left the dining hall and then looked back over to Tranduil and Legolas in question as he asked sounding concerned, "Is she ok?"  
Legolas nodded when Thranduil didn't even acknowledge Kili. It's not like Legolas liked dwarves, he didn't really care much for them but knowing that Eraowia had called Kili her best friend, Legolas felt it appropriate to attempt to be polite, "She's alright."  
Kili nodded, picked at his salad a little more and then asked, "Is it alright of I go and check on her?"  
It was Thranduil who answered his question this time, shaking his head, he said, "No, I do not need a prisoner free roaming around my realm."  
Thorin then spoke up in a challenging and sarcastic tone, "Oh, great king! Wasn't it you who said we were guests here?"  
Thranduil clenched his jaw in annoyance at the dwarf king who thought he could talk to him how he pleased in his realm, "And then you reminded me dwarf, you are nothing but a prisoner here."  
Thorin looked like he was about to jump out of his seat and attack Thranduil, but Thranduil, however looked unphased as he looked around the table, seeing the dwarves not eating.  
Thranduil sighed, and looked to a couple of the guards standing nearby, "They will not eat, take them back to their cells."  
The guards nodded and ordered the dwarves to follow them. Seeing no option rather to listen or not, the dwarves got up out of their seats and began following the elves, looking less than happy about having to be locked up again.  
No one saw it happen, but while the Dwarves were being led back to their cells, Kili somehow managed to slip away from the company and out of the elves sight.  
He had one thing in mind, and that was that his best friend, the one that he could rely on the most not counting Fili and Thorin, was sick. He was not sure where the throne room was located and he knew that it was risky for him to travel the Elven halls alone when he might be caught, but he had to see Eraowia and make sure that she was ok.  
Kili just hoped that he could stay hidden and remain unnoticed by the elves of the woodland realm.

Thranduil stood from his seat at the table and rubbed his hands together as he looked around at all the empty chairs the dwarves had sat in just moments before and he noticed the plate of untouched salad in front of each of the empty chairs.  
It was not his fault that the dwarves did not eat the food provided for them, elves were vegetarians and there was no way Thranduil would bring in meat for the dwarves that weren't even supposed to be there.  
Thranduil then looked over at the spot where Eraowia had been sitting until himself and Legolas had driven her out of the room by their carefully placed touches.  
Legolas and Thranduil were now the only ones still in the room and Legolas asked, bringing Thranduil out of observing the details left over from dinner, "Shall we go to Eraowia now?"  
Thranduil smiled at his sons question, thoroughly happy that Legolas had agreed to share Eraowia with him on occasion. The king then nodded and with his son by his side, he began to walk with purpose to the throne room where Eraowia would be waiting.

There were no guards in the throne room with me, giving me the impression that Thranduil had dismissed them from the room earlier, planning that something private would be happening in the throne room soon.  
I looked around the huge room and up at the empty throne that is usually occupied by Thranduil. With a slight smile, I went up the steps leading to the throne and once I was standing right before the throne, I looked over my shoulder to make sure Legolas and Thranduil weren't in the room yet, trying to sneak up on me by being quiet.  
Seeing no sign of the Prince or King of the woodland realm, I sat down in Thranduils throne and waited for their arrival.  
It did not seem to be long before the door to the throne room creaked open and Thranduil and Legolas entered the room side by side, letting the door slam shut behind them carelessly.  
I smiled down at them as they set their eyes on me and I said as I crossed my legs like Thranduil so oftenly did, "I am pleased to see that you have arrived. There are important matters I need to speak to you about."  
As Thranduil and Legolas came closer, now standing on the first platform at the base of Thranduils throne, Legolas looked amused to be looking up at me as I sat in the throne.  
Thranduil, looked surprised with a hint of curiosity at what I was doing. He made no move to remove me from his throne though, so I stayed where I was, surprised that it seemed like the king would really let me carry this out.  
I then spoke again, "Last time we were in this room, the three of us only, you both put your attention on me. Your objective was to drive me crazy with your touch, to dominate me... today, my king and my prince, I will dominate you."  
As I spoke, I allowed my gaze to flicker back and forth between Thranduil and Legolas, they both seemed to get more aroused and excited by my every word which heightened my own lust.  
Legolas then asked, obviously trying to keep his voice steady, "What do you have in mind... to- dominate us?"  
I smiled slyly as I answered, "I have an idea, that just might work."  
Thranduil looked interested the whole time and when he made eye contact with me as I got up from the throne and began to descend the stairs, I could clearly see that the kings eyes were full of lust.  
I smirked seductively as I walked past him and approached Legolas instead. I put my hands on Legolas' shoulders to steady myself as I stood on my toes and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  
Legolas kissed me back, and tried to deepen the kiss, wanting more, but I pulled away from him and began unfastening his tunic, letting it drop to the ground carelessly so that he was now shirtless before me.  
I then took the rope that I had found in the throne room and ordered Legolas to follow me.  
I was aware of Thranduil watching intently as I grabbed Legolas' arm and led him over to a pillar, the same pillar that I had been pushed against the first night in the throne room.  
Legolas questioned as I pushed his back against the pillar, "What are you doing, my love?"  
I smiled and answered with, "Just put your arms around the pillar with your back still against it."  
Legolas looked slightly confused, "Whats the rope for?"  
I smirked before standing on my toes again and kissing my prince, "Just trust me, you have so much to learn despite being so much older than me. Let me teach you."  
Legolas nodded slightly as he kept his back against the pillar while putting his arms around it.  
Happy that it seemed that my plan would work, I walked around to the back of the pillar and tied Legolas's hands together, not tight enough for it to hurt, but tight enough so that he wouldn't be able to break free.  
I heard Legolas suck in a shaky breath of air and I smiled as he said, sounding slightly nervous but undeniably turned on, "You do know that I'm unable to move away from this pillar, right? I won't be able to touch you..."  
I smiled as I came back around to the front of the pillar and stood in front of Legolas, "I'm very aware of that, and I'm also aware this might be a good opportunity of payback for your actions at dinner."  
Legolas said nothing as I saw full fledged lust come to life in his eyes.  
He then spoke, "Kiss me."  
I chuckled, he couldn't possibly still think he had an ounce of authority in this position, could he?  
I shook my head, "No."  
I then dropped to my knees still right in front of my prince and I began to undo the laces of his legging like pants, letting then drop down and land around his ankles.  
I then pulled Legolas' underwear down, letting it fall around his ankles and pile on top of his pants.  
Legolas then stepped out of his pants and underwear, kicking them away from him slightly as he stood naked before me.  
I then look Legolas' erect member in my hand and then circled the tip with my tongue, making him jerk with arousal.  
Legolas moaned as I moved his member entirely into my mouth and began to gently suck on it.  
Legolas struggled against his restraints that I had made sure he wouldn't be able to break loose from and he gasped, tilting his head back against the pillar as I began to pump the rest of his member that was not inside my mouth with my hand.  
He warned me as I moved my tongue around on his shaft, "Eraowia, I can't hold back much longer."  
Hearing this, I moved my mouth away from his member and began to lick upwards from his sack to his chest as I stood up making him squirm in pleasure and moan at the sensation.  
When I was at my full height again, I stood on my toes and placed a heated kiss against Legolas' mouth.  
Legolas kissed me back as I moved my hips against his, making him moan deeply into my mouth as he said, "I want inside you."  
I smiled as I pulled away from my lover who was now being sexually tormented, "No."  
Legolas looked at me as if he was still trying to comprehend what I was saying, his expressive blue eyes looking pained, "What?"  
I said simply, "You will come how I want you to."  
Legolas said nothing more as I dropped back to my knees so that his member was right in my face.  
I then said, "And I want you to come like this."  
I then took his member back in my mouth again and began sucking on it, listening to the sounds of pleasure that came from Legolas.  
He soon began thrusting his member into my mouth as I sucked on it obediently. I swirled my tongue around his tip until he yelled out my name and released right into my mouth.  
I swallowed his fluids immediately, with my prince staring down at me in amazement.  
I then stood back up and stood on my toes again, using his shoulders to balance myself, I kissed him roughly, plunging my tongue into his mouth to give him a taste of himself.  
Legolas moaned as I bit at his lip, before pulling away.  
I then walked away from the prince, leaving him tied to the pillar and he asked me, seeming confused, "Aren't you going to untie me?"  
I shook my head without looking back at him as I continued to walk towards the throne where Thranduil sat watching me, "You can see the throne from there."  
I looked up to Thranduil, making eye contact with him as he started to stand up. I shook my head though at Thranduils actions and ordered, "No, sit."  
Thranduil raised an eyebrow in surprise as he asked, "Was that an order?"  
I retorted flatly, though kept an air of seduction going, "Is that not what it sounded like?"  
Thranduil let his usual smug smirk slip onto his face as he said, his voice seductive and smooth, "Oh, it did."  
I smiled as I began to climb up the stairs to the second platform where Thranduil sat on his throne, "Good."  
When I was standing directly in front of Thranduil, I leaned forwards and bracing myself on the arms of his throne, I placed a heated kiss against the kings lips.  
Thranduil immediately deepened the kiss, bringing his hands up to run them through my jet black hair, making me moan into his mouth.  
Before we got entirely lost in the kiss though, I pulled away from him and dropped to my knees in front of his throne.  
Thranduil looked down at me with lust in his eyes, knowing that he was going to get treatment similar to what Legolas had gotten.  
It was then, though, that I warned Thranduil, "You are not to touch me with your hands no matter how much you want to. You are to keep your hands on the arms of your throne and to not move then from there. If you move them, then I will stop what I'm doing and leave."  
Thranduil looked surprised by my authoritative command but also looked slightly amused at my order as well. Though, he still nodded after a moment and placed his hands on the arms of his throne.  
I smiled inwardly at the sight of Thranduil being under my command and actually listening to the orders I gave him.  
I then pulled Thranduils cloak open, and pulled his pants and underwear down to his ankles with no hesitation, revealing his member which was already hardened with arousal.  
I then took his member in my hand and began to stroke it lightly, making the king of the woodland realm moan.  
I soon licked up his shaft before moving his member entirely into my mouth, making him moan and tilt his head back as he grabbed at the arms of his throne until his knuckles were white.

I tried to hide around a corner as Tauriel walked by, heading towards the cells to probably visit me, well, I hope she was coming to visit me.  
I had been wandering through the halls of Thranduils realm for a considerable amount of time now and hiding from elves who had walked by, still though, I had not a clue where the throne room was located.  
I then heard Tauriel speak, "Kili?"  
I sighed as I stepped out of my hiding spot, coming to see Tauriel standing directly in font of me, making me realize again how beautiful she was, "Don't turn me in to the king, I was just looking for Eraowia."  
Tauriel smiled slightly, "I'm not going to turn you in to Thranduil, really, Im surprised how you escaped from your cell, but you must go back now."  
She moved towards me but I put my hand up as to stop her, "Wait, please let me check on Eraowia first, she doesn't feel well and I believe her to be in the throne room."  
Tauriel sighed as he studied me for a moment, "Thranduil might be in there."  
I shook my head, "That's ok, I'll tell him that I escaped and I wanted to speak to Eraowia, that's the truth, I'll leave you out of it."  
Tauriel didn't look convinced as she debated, "I don't know if that's a good idea..."  
I pleaded, "Please, she's a dear friend."  
Tauriel then sighed, giving in, "Alright, follow me."  
With that, I followed Tauriel down the halls towards the throne room, keeping conversation going between us as we walked, we talked about things from flowers, to weapons, to war.  
Finally, we were standing in front of the door to the throne room and I cracked the door open just slightly, without making a noise in case something important was being said that I wasn't to hear.  
Going unnoticed, I looked in through the opening in the door and what I saw made me feel if my heart had stopped in my chest and broken into a million pieces. I also felt rage and fury and jealousy and the feeling of betrayal build up inside of me, making me feel like I could get sick.  
Legolas was tied up against a pillar, naked and watching the same thing I was watching intently.  
Eraowia was on her knees in front of Thranduils throne, sucking him off as he moaned loudly from the pleasure that she caused him.  
Tauriel was now leaning over me, watching the same sight that I was watching. As much as I willed myself to look away from what was going on in the throne room, I couldn't bring myself to, not even Tauriel looked away.  
Realization then hit me of why Eraowia acted so reluctant to talk about her relationship with the king of Mirkwood.

As I continued to suck on Thranduils member, he began to thrust deeply and slowly into my mouth, hitting the back of my throat at a steady rhythm.  
I swirled my tongue around the tip of Thranduils member and pumped the rest of his member that would not fir in my mouth with my hands, causing him to grip the arms of his throne even tighter, emitting a straining sound from the wood of the arms of the throne.  
Before long, Thranduil cried out to me in a moan, "Not much longer before I come."  
At that, I removed Thranduils member from my mouth and let it go from my hands. I then stood up and pulled my pants and underwear down, letting them drop to the floor.  
Thranduil stared at me in surprise again and attempted to reach out to me.  
I stopped him through when I reminded him, "No touching."  
Thranduil then moved his hands back to the arms of this throne and kept them there as I moved towards him, already wet from having gotten Legolas and him so aroused and hearing the sounds of pleasure that they emitted.  
I then sat down on Thranduils lap so that I was straddling him and I guided his member into me. When he entered  
me, we moaned in unison at the pleasure it caused and after I had adjusted to him, I began to move my hips against his, riding him slowly.  
As I moved my hips against his, Thranduil caught onto the rhythm and began to thrust up into me, making the pleasure even more extreme.  
I then picked up the pace, as did he and pretty soon, I was slouched against him, though still not loosing the rhythm at which we rode each others bodies.  
Thranduils crown was now sitting safely on the ground beside his throne and my hands were tangled in his perfect silver-blonde hair.  
Thranduils hands though, still remained obediently on the arms of his throne, though his knuckles were white from the pressure he was gripping the throne with and I was almost certain that there would be impression marks left on the throne when he let go of it to remind him of this day.  
I felt my walls tighten around Thranduil as we continued thrusting against each other which caused Thranduil to moan into my ear, sending shivers down my spine as I warned the king, "I'm gonna come."  
Thranduil replied with, "So am I."  
And at the same time, our bodies shuttered against each other as we both came. Our breathing was heavy and uneven as we embraced each other, trying to recover our strength.  
Yes, Thranduil had moved his hands off the throne and touched me, but it didn't even matter anymore since we had both came.  
When I found my strength, I moved off of Thranduil and he slid out of me, making us both moan slightly again.  
I then pulled my underwear and pants up while Thranduil pulled his underwear and pants up as well.  
After I was dressed again, I looked over at Legolas who was staring at me, in shock, but with a smile on his face, giving away the fact that he had enjoyed watching what had just happened on Thranduils throne.  
I then walked over to Legolas who, no matter the fact that he looked happy, was still tied to a pillar and naked.  
I walked behind the pillar and untied the rope that held his hands together, letting him go to get dressed.  
By the time I had come to the front of the pillar again, Legolas was already beginning to pull up his underwear and I smirked as I watched my lover get dressed, "Did you enjoy yourself?"  
Legolas nodded as he pulled up his pants now, "Indeed I did, my love. You always remind me of how lucky I am."  
I laughed slightly, "I think that there are very few women who would not do what I do with not only you but your father as well."  
Legolas smiled as he rose to his full height again after pulling up his pants and he came over to me, still shirtless. Legolas towered over me but looked down at me and stared into my eyes with his beautiful blue ones as he sincerely said, "I love you."  
I smiled back at Legolas as I kept our eye contact, "I love you too."  
Legolas smiled again at that as he agreed, "Yea, you do."  
He then leaned down and placed a gentle, passionate kiss on my lips, one that I returned as gently and passionately as he gave it.  
Legolas then pulled away from me and walked over to where his tunic laid on the ground. He picked the piece of clothing up and put it back on before sighing in what seemed to be annoyance.  
I questioned him, "Whats wrong?"  
Legolas looked slightly uncomfortable and nervous, "One of the dwarves must have escaped from their cell... Because they had the door cracked and were looking in here... I have no idea how long they were watching but it looks like Tauriels with them."  
At Legolas' words, I turned around and looked at the door to see it was cracked and Kili and Tauriel were indeed looking in.  
As I made eye contact with Kili, I sighed, "Great."

Authors note: Must I say anything about this chapter? I didn't even plan out for it to go the way it did, it just ended up like this. It may not be the meat chapter, idk if you'll like it or not, I think I liked it though.  
I left you with a cliffhanger sort of thing again, I know.  
So, what did you think of this chapter?  
What should happen now that Kili had seen what happened in the throne room?  
What did you think about Thranduil and Legolas' behavior at dinner?  
And lastly, what did you think of Eraowia dominating Legolas and Thranduil and sitting on Thranduils throne?  
Thank you, and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolkien.


	14. Chapter 14

I stared at Kili, a look of shock on my face as I realized that he had seen possibly everything that had just Homerihe throne room between Legolas, myself and the Elven king Guilt overcame me at the fact that I hadn't ever told Kili what he akabout me and Thranduil's relationship but had to find out this way instead. I knew that what he had just witnessed had most likely hurt him and I was afraid that there was a possibiliy that min and Kili's friendship could be put on the line.

I then found the words to speak to my friend as he still staed in through the crack in the door, it came out only as one word that that was barely above a whisper, "Kili..."

As soon as I said his name, Kili disappeared from the crack in the door and the door shut all the way, causing an empty sounding thud. Immediately, I looked at Legolas and then to Thranduil with a clear explanation in my eyes to which I received an understanding nod from each of them. After his nod, Thranduil then spoke calmly, "Escort him back to his cell. Also, retrieve the Dwarf king and bring him to me." I nodded in understanding and then quickly exited the throne room and let the door slam behind me as I followed Kili down the hall.

I could see him in the hall not to far in front of me so I called out to him, desperation in my voice as I did so, "Kili, wait! " Kili kept walking not acknowledging me whatsoever. I sighed and quickened my pace, him not making any effort to walk faster to avoid me, I soon came to stand at his side and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to look at me. When he looked at me, the look on his face was full of hurt and betrayal. His eyes were slightly reddened and watery, giving the impression that he might be about to cry.

That's when he spoke, trying to sound strong and keep his voice from wavering although he failed and his voice cracked as he asked harshly, "What do you want Eraowia?!"

Hearing him speak like that and knowing that I definitely caused the pain hurt me and I tried to keep tears from forming in my eyes as well as I said, "I'm sorry Kili, I didn't know you were there. If I had known that you were watching then I wouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry that you had to see that."

Kili shook his head slightly and looked at the ground as if trying to gather his thoughts. When he spoke again, he sounded bitter, "So you would have done it without regret if I wasn't there, right? Is that how your relationship with Thranduil is? He's your fuck buddy? That's why you wouldn't tell me, isn't it?! I can't believe you Eraowia, leave me alone! "

With that, Kili yanked his arm out of my grasp and quickly began walking away.

I stopped in the hall for a moment, feeling hurt of how my best friend just walked away from me like that but I then thought about how he must have felt at that moment when he saw what I was doing with Thranduil and maybe even Legolas. Guilt once again came back to me, replacing my own feeling of hurt and sadness with the consuming guilt.

I then moved from the spot where I stood and quickly walked to stand at Kili's side again. Kili then looked over at me and asked in a tone that would come off as cooks but I let it slide considering the circumstances that our friendship was being pressured under, "I thought I told you to leave me alone."

I sighed as I nodded slightly, not wanting to argue with Kili knowing that it would just upset him more and even further dwindle the chances of us repairing our friendship. I spoke with my voice quiet, not wanting to show the emotions so easily that were pulsing through my body making me want to go to my room and cry without anyone ever knowing. For I knew that if anyone found out that I was crying, Legolas would be checking on me trying to cheer me up while Thranduil would call me down to the throne room or dining hall, possibly even take me outside so wer could talk in private without anyone looking at us strangely for it was known throughout the realm that me and the king of Mirkwood have a very strong and close friendship, "I'm aware you told me to go away, but I'm not listening to you Kili."

Kili looked annoyed now as he countered, clearly knowing that he wouldn't be able to get away from me even though he wanted to, "If you're not gonna leave then at least answer my questions."

I was slightly surprised by Kili's request for me to answer his questions having thought they were rhetorical questions. I didn't see how me answering guys questions honestly was going to do any good. If anything I thought that my answers might just make things worse for him. Setting those thoughts aside though, I decided to answer his questions with the hope that Kili might decide to put this situation behind us. I began answering the questions, "Yes, I am only sorry that you saw what you saw between me and Thranduil and Legolas. However, I'm not sorry for my actions... I would do it again for sure, I'm not even going to deny it, I want to do it again."

Kili looked upgraded, his facial expression not changing at all as he said with a flat tone, "Answer the next question now."

I sighed, "Yes, that is how my relationship with Thranduil is. We're very good friends and sometimes we have sex, but only when Legolas is ok with it of course because I would never betray him. Thranduil is the closest kibble to me here besides Legolas. And off you see it that way then, yes, you can consider Thranduil my... sex buddy... I want telling you about my relationship with Thranduil because I haven't ever talked about ir with anyone before and I find it to be an awkward subject. I was afraid that if you found out that you would look at me differently. I was afraid to tell you because I didn't kbow I'd you would be hurt by it and I didn't want to hurt you."

It was then that Kili looked at me, making eyed contact and said with a beaten sounding voice that seemed like it could give out at any minute, "You did hurt me Eraowia... the way I found out about you and Thranduil hurt me even more than I would have been hurt if you would have just told me the truth... do you even know why I went to the throne room in the first place? "

I shook my head slightly at his question and I finally realized that Tauriel had been looking in on me and Thranduil through the door also, though when I ran after Kili, Tauriel was already gone. It was then I realized that she could possibly be spending gossip of what she saw across the realm. I sat that thought aside though as I replied to Kili's question with actual words, "No, why?"

Kili sighed, the anger seeming to fade away from his eyes but the more anger that seemed to deteriorate, more hurt and passion seemed to grow in his expressive brown eyes. He spoke with a slight shake to his voice indicating that he was indeed very emotional at the moment, "You had said that you weren't feeling well at dinner and Thranduil told you to go to the throne room because he wanted to talk to you. I wanted to make sure you were ok so I snuck away from the group when we were being led back to our cells and I found the throne room with Tauriel's help. I thought that I might get to the throne room before Thranduil and I could check on you and make sure you were ok before Thranduil got there... but I was wrong, and guess what I saw?"

Kili looked at me expectantly as if he thought that I was actually going to answer his question which I had no intentions of answering whatsoever.

Seeing that I wasn't going to dignify his question with an answer, Kili answered the question himself, "When we got to the throne room; we weren't sure if Thranduil was in the room yet or I'd her had started talking to you about whatever he needed to talk to you about, so, me and Tauriel opened the door slightly hoping that we wouldn't be noticed and we looked into the room through the crack in the door. I saw then that not only was Thranduil there, but you were sucking him off and riding him on his throne. Legolas was tied nakedly to a pillar so I kbow you were doing something with him also, but... I don't even want to think about that. Tell me Eraowia, saying that you didn't feel good was only a way to get out of dinner and do what you wanted with Thranduil and Legolas... wasn't it?"

To be honest, I was now very mad at my best friend. Not only had he called me our on my actions but he also tried to lecture me and he acted like he has authority over me. Kili could have just left it at saying yhat he saw what had happened in the throne room but no, he had to make it onto a type of lecture and try to make me feel like what I did was wrong. Yet, I didn't feel like what I had done was wrong at all. Thranduil and Legolas were both ok with it and I was definitely ok with it to. It was something that all three of us enjoyed and Kili had no business cominb into the place that he was brought as a prisoner to and telling me what I shouldn't do. I had felt bad that Kili had seen what had happened in the throne room of course, but I didn't regret what had happened at all whatsoever. It wasn't like anyone had forced Kili to watch the scenes unfold before him. He was more than capable to look away and leave, but instead he watched. So really, if anyone had the right to be mad or upset here, it was me. I should be mad at Kili for I what was going on in the throne room. And really, I was slightly mad at him.

So, after those thoughts had circulated thoroughly through my mind, I decided to speak, "Really, I can understand you being upset about what you saw, but I'm the one that should be mad. My decisions are my decisions and I decided to have sex with Legolas and Thranduil. I am happy with the decision that I made and I do not regret anything about my decision. You made the decision to watch what was happening in the throne room but you could have walked away instead. I don't Need a lecture from you, Kili. And I most certainly don't Need you to yell at me for something you saw due to your own decision... Now rather you hate me or not, I am taking you back to your cell."

We walked on in silence, Kili having nothing to say after that making me realize that our friendship may truly be in danger for once. The idea scared me that if me and Kili stopped meeting friends that I wouldn't have him to talk to our laugh with. Me and him wouldn't be talking quietly while the rest of tge company slept anymore if we didn't overcome this road block. It truly wasn't my fault though having no idea that he was watching me ride Thranduil on his throne. If I had known that Kili would have been spying then I would have definitely made sure that Kili was back in his cell before proceeding in sexual activities with the Prince and King of Mirkwood.

I thought about how I had overheard Kili whispering to Fili about him having a crush on me and I thought about how it must have truly hurt him to see me behaving the way I did in the throne room. I tried to see myself knelt down on my knees in front of Thranduil's throne with my face sticking through hoots long robe sucking him off as he moaned loudly in pleasure and his knuckles turned white from gripping the arms of the throne so hard trying to restrain himself from touching me.

I found the thoughts and memories going through my head pleasing and rather arousing but then I remembered to trey to think of it like Kili saw it. The thought of Legolas pleasing another woman came into my mind and suddenly I was overwhelmed of the feeling that my heart was breaking even I'd it was only a thought. The idea of Legolas ever being with anyone but myself greatly upset me but it helped me understand slightly better what seeing me with Thranduil must have done to Kili.

I felt bad to ask the question that I was about to ask at a time like this when it might just seem like I was being selfish but I asked the question that I had to know the answer to anyways after only slight hesitation, "Where is Tauriel?"

Kili looked upset again like I feared he would as he asked with a tone of hurt evident in his voice, "After all of that you are concerned about where Tauriel is? I am aware that the only reason you even care where she is is because you know that she saw what happened in the throne room and you want to convince her not to tell anyone what she saw. You're worried that all of this is going to spread around the realm. Aren't you?"

I sighed when Kili finished speaking and I nodded in admittance, "Yes, that's why I want to know where Tauriel is, if she tells what she saw then it could cause trouble, trouble that we don't need. It is no one's business what goes on between Thranduil, Myself and Legolas. No one needs to know and then see us differently. No one needs to know that the Prince shares his woman with the King."

Kili nodded slightly as he looked at the ground, "Eraowia, are you aware of how much it hurt me to see you behaving like that with Thranduil? I always thought that you knew you could trust me... I'm not going to tell anyone but don't count on our relationship being the same... at least not for awhile."

I nodded my head slightly and sighed as I saw the prison cells up ahead, "I know that I can trust you Kili, there's just somethings that people like to keep to themselves... My relationship with Thranduil is one of the things that I like to keep to myself. I hope that we can mend our friendship Kili. I really do." I paused as we came to stand in front of Kili's cell and I looked over at him, "Right now though, you have to go back to your cell and I hope you won't fight me over it."

Kili shook his head slightly as he assured me, "I won't."

Then, like he promised, Kili stepped into his cell without a fight or any hesitation and I shut the door behind him. I casthim a small dad smile as I locked him in his cell and then I backed away from his cell and began to walk in the direction of Thorin's cell."

As I walked to Thorin's cell, the irony of the situation just occurred to me. I had just told Kili that I hoped our friendship would be ok and that it could be fixed so that it was like it was before but then I locked him up in a cell with no idea of when he would be allowed out of his cell again. Then another thought came to me, the thought that if Thorin manages to anger Thranduil during their meeting in the throne room, Thranduil might keep the company here as punishment. Since the elves are stronger than the dwarves and Thranduil has authority over them, Then unless Thranduil allows the company to leave, there would be no possible way out for them.

Oh, and a third thought that started to turn into a mental rant as I came closer to Thorin's cell was that in all of this, the capture and everything, Gandalf was missing. Seriously, where was the old wizard anyways? I didn't need his help right now because I was technically now an official elf and I was safe and comfortable in my home in Mirkwood with Legolas and Thranduil. I was seriously thinking about staying here while the dwarves and Bilbo went on to reclaim Erebor... But the dwarves could certainly use some help from Gandalf right now. They could also really use help on the rest of the journey but yet no Gandalf to be found.

And...

There was definitely something or someone missing among the cells and I was very surprised that I had just noticed the fact that Bilbo was not here. To b be sure, I backed up from Thorin's cell that I was standing in front of and I walked back to the first cell in the row to make sure that I accidentally hadn't just looked over Bilbo.

As I looked into each cell and made me way back to Thorin's cell again at the very end of the hall, I was able to confirm my suspicion, Bilbo was indeed missing. I looked into Thorin's cell to see the Dwarf king laying defeated on his cot. I said his name quietly as I came closer to his cell, "Thorin."

Thorin propped himself up on his elbows and looked at me when I called his name, waiting for me c to say what I had to say. I picked up on this cue and continued, "Thranduil wants to speak to you in tge throne room and sent me to be your escort there."

Thorin grunted in annoyance as he sat up and climbed off of his cot, coming to stand at his full height. He then spoke with his annoyance obvious, "What does the great Elf king want to speak to me of that could be oh so important?"

I sighed as I unlocked and opened Thorin's cell from the outside and said, "I am not certain what Thranduil has in mind but I have reason to believe that if you can get through your meeting with him then he may free you and the rest of the company. I am warning you though Thorin, I do not advise you to anger him..."

Thorin was silent as he stepped out of his cell but once he was free from the cage, he retorted, "And I do not advise him to anger me either."

That warning from Thorin made me sigh mentally as I knew that this meeting would probably not go well. I did not believe that Thranduil had the intentions of causing another fight when he told me to bring Thorin to him, but I knew without doubt that tgat was what would happen. Thorin and Thranduil were both to cocky, independent, and strong willed to have a calm discussion with eachother... especially alone.

The thought of Thorin and Thranduil in a room alone for more than fifteen minutes honestly scared me. If tgat would ever happen, Then there was a slim chance to no chance at all that they would both leave the room alive. Bloodshed would definitely be inevitable. Because of this, even though I didn't desire to be in the throne room during Thranduil's and Thorin's meeting, I would make myself be there to help... supervise things if they started getting to out of control. Plus, if sides were to be chosen, I wanted to be there to see what woukd go down first hand so I could make my judgement on who was right and who was wrong then.

To bring myself out of these thoughts about the argument that I predicted would definitely happen, I looked over at Thorin and asked him the question that I was curious of the answer to, "Where's Bilbo?"

To this question, Thorin surprisingly didn't have an attitude to his voice when he answered, "Dwalin pointed it out to me that Bilbo was not with us when we were being captured, I'm afraid I do not know where he is currently or if he's even still alive."

Thorin's words made me slightly nervous, not nervous because he said them but nervous because that meant thatBilbo had gotten separated from us around the time that we were saved by the spiders. I was scared because when Thorin said he didn't kbow if Bilbo was still alive, I knew that I felt the same way. Even though Bilbo had gotten tougher both physically and mentally since he left his home in the Shire, he was still not cut out for living in the wild, especially not fighting for his life. The odds of Bilbo still being alive were very slim and even though I wanted to deny it and say that he was alive, I didn't want to create hope that was more than likely false.

I then responded to Thorin's statement with a slight nod, "I'm afraid you may be right... but you needed him to steal the Arkenstone from Smaug, right?"

Thorin nodded as he continued to walk at my side, not looking happy at all as we came closer and closer to tree throne room, "Yes, that is what Bilbo is needed for on this trip, and if hers dead then that just proves how worthless he was to begin with, if he's dead now then there was no point of ever bringing him with us."

I rolled my eyes slightly at Thorin's statement and then I reminded the Dwarf king, "He was never worthless Thorin,he has saved your life and without him, you would be dead by now. Don't even try to deny it, you know you would be. If it weren't for Bilbo then the company would have been eaten by those trolls before we managed to move that rock... and if Bilbo really is dead, then its horrible for you to talk about him like you are, he did everything he possibly could to help in this journey and you need to give him more you want the Arkenstone so bad, then maybe you'll have to wait until after you've killed Smaug, you need to kill him anyways."

After I had gotten done with my rant, Thorin was surprisingly quiet that was until he said, his voice calm, "I can see your point, I was wrong, I apologize."

I then responded to Thorin with my voice quiet as well, "Apology accepted, but Bilbo is the one that you should apologize to if you ever see him again."

Thorin nodded in agreement to my statement as we cane to stand before the doors to the throne room. I quietly pushed one of the doors open and held it open as Thorin walked through it and into the room where Thranduil waited on his throne for him. I then followed Thorin into the room and let the door shut behind me. I looked over at Thranduil who was sitting on his throne with his eyes trained on me and I felt a slight nervous lump forming in my throat at the memory of pleasuring him earlier like I had as he sat on his throne.

I swallowed the nervous lump almost as quickly as it formed though when Thranduil spoke to Thorin, his voice ringing with royalty and power, "Thorin Oakenshield, I have awaited your presence."

Thranduil could have at least stood up as he greeted Thorin to show respect towards the other king, but he did not. Instead Thranduil remained seated on his throne with his legs crossed elegantly and his stunning blue eyes were more focused on me than Thorin.

Thorin greeted Thranduil with a cold tone to his voice, indicating lack of respect as Thranduil had done to him, "Thranduil."

Thranduil let a cocky smirk slide across his lips with the knowledge that Thorin absolutely hated him, "Please step forward, there are matters wer have to discuss."

As I climbed the steps up to the first platform with Thorin by my side, I could almost feel the anger radiating off of the Dwarf kings body.

Once me and Thorin were both standing in front of the second platform, I walked off to the side leaving Thorin to stand by himself as I went and stood beside side of the guards.

Thorin looked up at Thranduil who had still made no attempt to move from his throne and he spoke, almost challenging, "You're right Thranduil, wer do have matters to discuss, when will you be letting my people go?"

Thranduil slowly stood up from his throne and began descending down tge stairs from the throne gracefully until he was standing on the first platform in front of Thorin, "I'm pleased to see we're on the same page. I may let your people go as early as today as long as you answer the questions I have."

Thorin did not look happy as he questioned in his deep husky voice, "What may your questions be?"

Thranduil acted like he was thinking for a moment as he circled around Thorin slowly, towering over him as he did so, "My questions are simple really... The first one I'm going to ask you is where are you heading to that caused you to pass trough my realm?"

Thorin lied without hesitation, "We were on our way to visit or relatives in the Iron Hills."

Thranduil questioned with pretend curiosity, "Oh were you now? Then what if I may ask were you bringing an elf with you for?"

This question seemed to take more thinking on Thorin's part but he managed to at least try to lie, "We had found her on the road and she offered to guide us to the Iron Hills due to us having not been there in quite some time we weren't sure of the route to take."

Thranduil chuckled now, "You can tell quite a story, Dwarf. However, I know that what you say are lies and I dialect tgat you could possibly be traveling back to Erebor, maybe you want to move back home but maybe you are also drawn by the said treasures inside the mountain?"

I felt slight guilt that Thranduil knew all about the quest for Erebor because I had told him everything but then again, I felt no guilt at all. Thranduil was a very dear friend to me and still is to this day. Now, he is also my king.

Thorin did not say anything to Thranduil's question that was more of a statement so Thranduil nodded, letting another of his cocky smirks slide across his face, "That's what I thought. Despite the fact that you have lied to me, I am still offering to let your people go on one term... there is something among Erebor's treasures that rightfully belongs to me, something thst you still owe me... a necklace made of gems of starlight..."

Thorin retorted, staring up at Thranduil in a challenging way, "I know what you speak of just as well as I know that those gems are not rightfully yours. They belong to my people! How can you say that I owe you anything when you left my people to burn?! You were there with your whole army and would not help us against the Dragon! Did you not see the destruction!? The screams?! The terror?! I pleaded for your help and you turned your back on us!-"

Thranduil was in Thorin's face in an instant, cutting Thorin off from his rant. Thranduil then spoke, his voice full of rage and anger as he said in a threatening tone, "Do not speak to me of Dragon fire, I have seen its wrath and ruin!"

Thranduil tilted his head to the side slightly and his jaw dropped open slightly in agonizing pain as a horrid scar that I had only seen one before appeared on Thranduil's face. The scar looked like a severe burn that had burnt through Thranduil's left cheek, leaving holes in his left cheek, showing his teeth. The scar also extended up the left side of his face and across his left eye, blinding him in that eye. Thranduil continued to speak though despite the fact he looked to be in tons of pain, his voice sounded strained, "I have faced the great serpents of the north!"

The scar then disappeared and Thranduil's face looked perfect and flawless again. I was convinced that Thranduil used some type of Elven magic to hide his scar and that maybe the scar only showed itself when Thranduil was really exceptionally mad. I had seen the scar the only other time I saw it when Thranduil was extremely mad about something that I couldn't remember. It seemed though that when Thranduil calmed down then, the scar went away, and when Thranduil got really mad at Thorin the scar showed. Now that Thranduil had visibly calmed down though, the scar had disappeared again.

I hoped that I would remember to ask Thranduil about his scar later. Before when I asked him what he got it from, he wouldn't tell me... but from him getting mad at Thorin it seemed like he had revealed that his scar was caused by Dragon fire.

Thorin barely reacted to Thranduil's scar except from a slight look of surprise which he quickly hid.

Thranduil then turned around and began climbing back up to his throne while still speaking to Thorin, "My gems for your peoples freedom."

Thorin rejected the offer, yelling as loud as he possibly could, "I would not trust the great king Thranduil to honor his word if the end of days were upon us!" He then began yelling in the Dwarf language as guards came and grabbed him by his arms.

As the guards began to drag Thorin away, Thranduil called out to him as he stood in front of his throne, "Let me know if you have a change of heart, time is no matter. One- hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I'm patient, I can wait."

Thranduil then sat down slowly and crossed his legs as Thorin was dragged out of the room.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Authors Note:

Ok, so that was chapter 14!

I am honestly so sorry for the wait on that chapter, I just had do much to to and I had sight writers block on top of that. Plus, I've been reading other people's fanfic 's.

Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and I would like to know what you thought about Kili and Eraowia's conversation.

Did you side with Kili or Eraowia and why?

Oh, and I'm doing this thing that you can ask any character that is in this story a question in the comments and Ill respond next chapter in the Authors notes from that characters prospective.

Please tell me anything else that you liked or didnt like in this chapter and why.

Also, if its not to much to ask, What did you think about the smut in the last chapter?

I hope everyone had a wonderful Valentine's day :)

Disclaimer: I do not take credit for the storyline, similar script, or original characters of the Hobbit. They are not mine and belong to the rightful creators of the movie and J.R.R Tolkien.


End file.
